Widowmaker: The Journey
by Soundwavefan515
Summary: The cold-hearted, efficient assassion from Talon is faced with a new prospect from an old rival...Can she really feel alive from something other than a kill? Can someone overcome her programming to bring Amelie back? Can it really be her rival, Tracer? Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever! Rated M for later chapters, but I would greatly appreciate a lot of reviews to help me!
1. The meeting

The streets of London were buzzing with activity, humans and Omnics alike roaming the streets; shopping, talking, and generally enjoying the cool spring air. One of the many people on the streets below, clad in a heavy coat with running shoes, Lena Oxton, kept to herself. She quickly turned down an alleyway, and once she confirmed she was out of sight, she took out a small radio. In a high-pitched British accent, she whispered,"Winston, are you there, love?" She let go of the button for a few moments, before the heavy ape responded, "Lena, I read you. Are you at the scene?" The ape asked. "I am, but bloody hell, there's no one here!" She exclaimed, looking around the alley. "Why would Reinhardt send me here if there's no bloody talon anywhere?" Tracer sighed as she leaned against the wall of the alley. Her usual cheer and excitement wasn't with her. She didn't have too fond of memories here, especially after the particular assassination of Mondatta by...that woman. Tracor shuddered at the thought of her rival, before jumping visibly as her radio jolted. "Lena, be careful...Athena has just warned me that our systems had a glitch a couple days ago..Well, it was more of a coverup...Someone was here at the base and told us this false information...We're sending back-up to your location..." Tracer replied to Winston in a hushed voice, as she notices a couple of pedestrians walking by. "Thanks love, but I can handle myself out here! I'm the cavalry!" She giggles to herself, before turning the radio off. She takes her jacket off, revealing her iconic brown RAF jacket and orange leggings. She begins to blink up the building and onto the rooftops. She quickly stopped in her tracks with what greeted her sight...

The talon agent, their best, Widowmaker, stepped off of the cloaked ship onto a rooftop in King's Row. She grinned to herself, muttering in her sultry French accent, "The site of my best kill...Well, now it's going to be the second best.." She quickly began running silently to her location, grappling up a couple stories. Amelie` gripped the dangerous toxin-filled mine from her generous waist, placing it against the edge of the rooftop. She then went into a prone position, looking through the sight of her rifle. Amelie` whispers to herself, "Maintenant, je l'attends..."

Three hours pass until Widowmaker hears something behind her. She quickly turns around, rifle raised. Her eyes meet that of her rival who is taken aback. Tracer yells out,"What the bloody hell?!" She quickly darts to the right, pistols raised. Widowmaker begins firing shots off towards Tracer, taking a couple steps back. "You weren't supposed to be this close, chérie!" Tracer quickly slams her back against a small wall, hiding from the cold-hearted assassin. She closes her eyes for a moment, before blinking out from the wall, pistols raised. Amelie` quickly raises her rifle the moment Tracer jumps out of cover, but doesn't pull the trigger. They're standing mere feet from each other, guns raised in a stand-off. Tracer, smiling at the blue woman, giggles lightly. "So, love, we gonna' keep standing 'ere and ogling each other?" Widowmaker gives her an icey stare, before slightly lowering her rifle. "What are you proposing then, chérie?" Tracer grins, placing her pistols down, before raising her fists, the spunky Englishwoman cheerfully saying, "Let's get physical!" Amelie` slowly lowered her rifle to the ground, before grinning at the shorter woman. "Come on chérie, attack me..." Tracer, smiled, taking a couple steps forward. As she does, Widowmaker steps back, a clicking noise to her left. "Wha-?" Tracer was only able to get out before the toxin mine exploded, sending the purple toxins into the air. Tracer quickly fell to her knees, coughing into her balled fist. She fell limp to the ground. Widowmaker strolled over, "Poor, foolish girl. Pris dans mon web." Widowmaker twisted the young woman over, lifting the radio off of her belt. She turned it on, listening in, not saying a word. Winston's voice quickly came on,"Lena? Are you there? Your radio is on...Again...Lena..." A heavy sigh is heard. "Pharah will be there soon, Lena, report your loca-" Widowmaker quickly smashed the radio. She brought her goggles down, scanning the area, not seeing any Overwatch reinforcements. She lifted Tracer up over her shoulders carrying her to a small, run-down apartment in the east side of London.

Tracer eventually awoke with a groan, her head pounding. "Awh...Fuck!...My head is poundin'!" She blinks a few times, before looking around the dark apartment, before a light switch is flicked on. In front of her, the tall French Woman is standing there, her blue skin and yellow eyes revealed by the light. "Bonjour, Lena, it appears you've finally awoken.." Lena quickly struggled, but she was bounded with chains to a piece of wood sticking from the wall. "Agh, bloody hell! What do you want with me? I am not going to reveal any Overwatch location to you!" Widowmaker let out a cold chuckle, which sent shivers down Tracer's spine. "Non, non, I'm not here for that, Lena. Talon has ordered me to execute you, and I would love to do that, but chérie, I need to make sure your friends don't find you." Tracer frowned at her response, before letting a tear fall down her face, before struggling more. Widowmaker walked forward, placing a hand on her cheek, wiping the tear. "Oh don't cry, chérie, it will be quick..." Lena jumped when the taller woman touched her...The skin was cold to the touch, and almost felt...dead. "W-Why?! Why are you doing this? Why did you kill Mondatta? Why did you attack the innocent at that museum!?" Lena cried out, her fear turning into anger at the woman in front of her. Widowmaker, still having her cold grin on, stared into Lena's eyes. "Why? Because, chérie, it makes me feel...Alive...At the moment of the kill, I never feel more alive...I only live for the kill.." She lets out a cold chuckle, before Lena struggles more. "That isn't true, Amelie`" Widowmaker frowned, taking a step back. "How do you know my name?" Widowmaker hissed out. "You're not the only bloke to do investigating, Amelie`! I know who you were, you're not like this, love! Talon has..Has...They've changed you! But...But I can bring you back, I can make you feel alive without killing!" Widowmaker glared at her, the words bouncing around in her head, her programming fighting her. Amelie` turned her back to Lena. "Adieu, chérie, perhaps we shall meet again.." She lifts her rifle up, going to leave. "Wait! Y-You're not going to kill me?" Widowmaker turned around. "Non, I don't like ending my prey without a fight..." She turns and leaves the safehouse, grappling up. Widowmaker's mind was racing, nothing could make her feel like a human again except for the kill, right? Right?

Lena struggled with her bindings before finally getting free. She rubs her aching wrists, looking around for a moment. "Bloody hell, Amelie`...What has happened to you?...You're still so beautiful, but..." She sighs before grabbing her radio from the counter. "Rubbish, she broke it!" Tracer began blinking out of the room and onto the rooftops until she spots Pharah flying in the air. "Hey! Down here!" She waves her arms until Pharah lands in front of her. "Pharah! I need to get back to the base, to Winston, I need to talk to him!" Pharah, confusion displayed across her face, nodded. "What happened to your radio, was it destroyed?" Tracer gripped onto Pharah's outstretched arms. "I will explain back at base..." Pharah nodded and blasted off, back to the Overwatch base.

Maintenant, je l'attends= Now I wait.

Pris dans mon web= Caught in my web


	2. The Temple

The heavy blast doors opened up to the Overwatch compound. Pharah slowly landed gracefully down onto the concrete, Tracor letting go of her arms. "Cheers love, thanks for the lift!" She exclaims before blinking down towards the control centre. Pharah chuckles, shaking her head. "Damn Brits, always in a rush..." She walks off.

Winston sat back in the large tire, peanut butter in one hand, a banana in the other. He stares up at the large monitors, tracking Overwatch agent locations. Soldier was in Dorado, Genji was in- Before he could finish his thought, Tracer blinked right in front of him. "Holy!" Winston yells out, dropping his peanut butter on the floor. "Damnit Lena, we don't have much more of those...How are you, are you okay?!" Winston asks, standing up. Tracer laughs a bit. "Sorry Winston! But..I need to talk to you! There's so much to explain...Listen, do you know that assassin that we've been trying to track..The one who tried to steal the gauntlet...Widowmaker?" Winston frowns one she states the assassin's name. "Yes, Lena, but what about her? Did she hurt you? I swear I will-" "No, Winston!" Lena cuts him off. "No...Nothing like that...I think...Listen to me...I think I can help her, Winston! She's Amelie` Lacroix! Gerard's wife!" Winston sighs, looking back to the computer. "I almost lost you once Lena, letting you try to fix an emotionless and cold assassin would be too great of a risk...I can't allow you to do that." Lena frowns, she begins to pout. "Awh come on, Winston! Please love, I will buy you peanut butter for the next year, just...Let me go, I can do this...I feel like we have a connection..Maybe.." Winston runs his large hand through his fur, before closing his eyes. "Go...Go before Dr. Ziegler kills me for letting you go." Tracer jumps with excitement, hugging the large ape. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Winston, you're the best mate I could've ever asked for!" She lets him go, before blinking down towards the exit of the compound. Winston watches her leave, before he plops down again on the tire. "Athena, bring me the security footage of the past couple weeks..Let's find that intruder..."

Widowmaker stares at the dark, metal ground of the Talon ship she's in. She keeps replaying the conversation she had with Lena. Widowmaker stares down at her hands before closing her eyes. She quietly says to herself, "Come on, Amelie`...You're the Widowmaker... Faire ensemble!" She jolts her head up as the cabin door opens. The heavy-footed, black-cladded Reaper is standing there. He makes his way to sit across from her. "Widowmaker, it appears we've been assigned the same mission...Again...Let's make sure it doesn't go like last time..That stupid monkey.." Widowmaker offers him a small grin. "Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami, we will get our target." Reaper stares at her for a moment, before leaning back. "Let's go over the plan again...I will draw Zenyatta out and then you will take the bucket of bolts out?" Widowmaker nods. "Oui, it will be easy." They remain in awkward silence for a few moments, before Reaper clears his throat. "I heard that you failed your mission...To take out that brat Tracer." Widowmaker quickly looks down to the ground for a moment, before back up to the cloaked figure. "She ran before I could get the shot..." Reaper nods, returning to silence. Widowmaker closes her eyes again, before images of her life begin flashing before her. Gerard, the old Overwatch, and then...Tracer. Her grip tightens on her rifle before the talon ship comes to a stop. A voice comes over the cabin, "This is it." Reaper stands up, walking down the descending platform. Widowmaker lets out a quiet sigh, before following the dead man. They look around, before Reaper exclaims, "I always hated temples..." Widowmaker nodded, before she grappled up to a higher ledge overlooking the temple, readying her rifle. Reaper looked up to her, before making his way over to the temple's gate.

Tracer relaxed in the backseat of the taxi she was in. She took out a small phone, before calling Winston. "Winston? It's me, Lena...Listen, I need some help. Can you track my chronal accelerator?" Winston replies, "Yes, I can, but why?" Lena softly chuckles, whispering so the driver couldn't hear. "Just in case, love. If I go missin' or something. Are you sure the information you gave me is accurate? Why would she want to go after the Omnics in Nepal? They were with Mondatta, they're peaceful.." Winston shrugs to himself, before realizing she can't see him. "I do not know Lena, but be careful. Something just...Doesn't feel right." Lena looks out the window, her brown, spiky hair bristling in the breeze. "I gotta go love, I'm at the airport." Lena boards the flight to Nepal. She sleeps on the way there, a 9 hour flight from London to Kathmandu, Nepal. She gets off the plane once she arrives, grinning at the beauty of the city. "Ya' know, it ain't King's Row, but it's still beautiful.." She giggles to herself, before blinking away from the airport in the city towards the more rural areas around the city. She spots the temple in the distance, towards the top of the mountain range. "Great, gotta' do some climbing!" She begins to blink up the mountain, the air becoming cooler and cooler as she travels up. She finally reaches the side of the palace, before hiding in a bush. She looks over, seeing Reaper alone facing off against Zenyatta..."Bloody hell, it's Reaper! I thought it was going to be Amelie`!"

Reaper steps towards the temple's doors, before knocking on them. He takes a few steps back, raising his shotguns. The door opens, and the floating robot is greeted by the sight of two shotguns. Zenyatta keeps his hands together. "I see you want to harm me..Why is that? We are all one within the Iris, there is no need to be angry." Reaper scoffs. "Step out here, robot, or you will become just like Mondatta." Zenyatta hovers out. "Mondatta's death was a tragedy. My death would just be joining with the iris, which you will too. There is no need for more death, when we can have harmony." Reaper quickly looks to his right, swearing he saw a blue trail, before shaking his head, looking back to Zenyatta. "I do not care about harmony, harmony is for the weak. I am already dead, there is no iris, you floating trash can. Now, I want you to surrender the bodyguards you have inside and tell them to come out here. No funny business, or death will be upon you." Widowmaker watches and listens as Reaper speaks with Zenyatta, her rifle trained on him. Slowly, she moves the scope to a bush, seeing a woman wearing orange leggings and a blue light coming from her chest. She whispers to herself, "Tracer...How did she find where we were?..." She places her finger on the trigger, tensing up for a second. Kill her. Fire. One shot, one kill. No wait. Can't she help you? Isn't that what she wants to do...She's here for you..Widowmaker balled her left hand into a fist, pounding it down onto the rock she is laying on. "Mon Dieu, this Lena...I can't stop thinking about what she said...Stop it Amelie`! You have a job to do!" She continues to watch Tracer in the bush, eyes roaming the body she can see from the bush. "Chérie, you are magnifique, I will admit...But you cannot keep doing this.." She slowly moves the scope from Tracer back to Zenyatta, keeping her goggles down, still keeping an eye on Tracer.

Tracer watches from the bush has Zenyatta goes back inside, coming out with more Omnics. Reaper says something, but she cannot hear him. "Bloody hell you grim reaper knockoff, speak louder!" She slowly crawls closer, still hiding in the shrubbery. "Line up, one by one!" Reaper commands as Zenyatta and the other Omnics line up. Reaper radios in to Widowmaker, "Do it, Widow." Widowmaker doesn't respond for a moment, staring down at the ground, before quickly taking aim. "Adieu..." She takes aim and goes to pull the trigger, crosshairs right on Zenyatta's head.

 _Thanks for reading up to this point, there'll be more by the weekend! Maybe even earlier...Hm? I would love some constructive criticism, I've never written a fanfic before! Want a character you like to have a bigger role in my story? Message me and I'll see what I can do!_

Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami= don't worry my friend

Faire ensemble= get it together


	3. The Brawl

Lena watches as multiple Omnics file out of the temple, lining up next to Zenyatta. "Something isn't right...Why isn't Reaper shooting?" She whispers to herself, her eyes quickly darting up to possible sniper locations. "Come on Amelie`, where are you?" She begins to crawl through closer now, spotting a figure on top of a ledge overlooking the temple. "If I was a cold-blooded assassin, that's where I would be!" She chuckles lightly to herself as she blinks up the ledge to the back of Widowmaker.

Widowmaker brings her sight to Zenyatta's head. "Adieu..." She begins to pull the trigger slowly, but stops. There's a presence behind her, she can feel it. "Whatcha' lookin' at?" Lena cheerfully inquires, a smile on her face. Widowmaker frowns, head rising from her rifle. "Chérie, why are you following me? Tu es ma putain ombre!" Lena sat down next to Widowmaker. "I'm going to have to ask you to not kill him, love." She looks to the prone assassin. Widowmaker looks to Lena, a grin on her face. "I am going to complete my mission, chérie...You cannot stop it." She quickly brings her elbow out, smashing it into the ribs of Lena.

Reaper stands by for a few minutes, staring down Zenyatta and the other monks and bodyguards, shotguns still raised. He talks into the radio again, "Dammit Widowmaker, take the damn shot! Before I am forced to kill them all!" He turns arounds, looking for the assassin. "What the?..." She's gone from the ledge, her rifle is still there. As he turns back around, Zenyatta begins to fire his orbs at the cloaked figure. "Harmony will come with your death!" Reaper grunts as he is hit a couple times, before he goes into a black-like mist, floating down the mountain top. "She left me to die..." He grunted to himself as the mist floated down the snow-topped mountain.

Lena cried out in pain as Widowmaker slammed her elbow into her side. "Awh...Bloody hell, that hurts, ya' know?" She quickly jumps onto Widowmaker's back, pressing her against the floor. "Now stay put, love." Widowmaker growls, " Lâchez-moi!" She flips them both over using her arm and leg strength, and thus they both plummet to the ground. Widowmaker lands roughly on top of a patch of snow, groaning in response. Lena blinks upwards and lands with a little grace before she straddles Widowmaker by the waist. "Wait! I just want to talk to you, Amelie`!" Widowmaker glares at her, arms remaining on the ground as the young British woman straddles her waist. "Do not call me by that name, chérie! You're lucky I haven't ended your life yet...But I'm definitely considering it.." Lena stares down at the blue-skinned woman, getting lost in her yellow eyes and that beautiful complexion...And those beautiful- Lena shakes her head, getting back to the task at hand. "Amelie`, you have to listen to me...I know you're in there somewhere! I can help you, you just need to fight whatever Talon did to you!" Widowmaker balled her right hand into a fist, throwing a right hook into Lena's jaw, hurling her to the right. Widowmaker slowly stands up, dusting her uniform off. "Je suis désolé , ma chérie..." She crouches next to the unconscious woman, her mind racing with thoughts.

Can she really save her? No, she cannot be saved...What's done is done...She is the Widowmaker...Cold and efficient. Widowmaker shook her head, gripping the side of Lena's face, planting a small kiss on the side of it. "Adieu, chérie." She takes out a small piece of paper, writing on it, before opening up Lena's RAF jacket. She places it inside, before standing up. She grapples back up onto the ledge, grabbing her radio. "Reaper, come in. Do you hear me?"

Reaper grunted in slight pain as he bled from his arm. "Fucking tin-cans..." His radio begins to beep, before he listens in, hearing Widowmaker. "What the hell happened back there? Where were you?" Reaper furiously yells into the radio, his low-pitched voice raspy. Widowmaker frowned, shaking her head. "Tracer attacked me...I was in a scuffle for a bit, but I got away. We must report to Talon about Overwatch...I do not know how they know where we were, but it sounds like to me an informant is within our ranks, ami." Reaper growls, throwing a fist into a tree to his right. "Come to my location, we're going back to investigate further." Widowmaker turns her radio off, beginning to make her way towards Reaper's location.

Lena's eyes flutter open to the world around her. She sits up slowly, rubbing her sore jaw. "F-fucking hell...That bloody hurt..." She slowly reaches into her jacket to grab her radio, rubbing her jaw when her fingers hit a piece of paper. She slowly pulls it out and reads it over. It reads:

 _King's Row, 5 days, 3 hours, 30 minutes. Balcony._

Lena ran her gloved hand through her spiky hair, shakily standing up, placing the paper back in her pocket. "Winston...I'm going to need a lift...And I think I'm making progress! Also...Can you have Angela look me over?" Winston grips the radio as his eyes scan the screen, looking over old camera footage. "Yes Lena, we'll send someone to pick you up..And yes, the doctor will be waiting for you..I have to go, I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy.." He turns his radio off, looking up at the screen with a grin.

"Gotcha." He exclaims to himself as he pauses a frame in the security recording, revealing the intruder who gave Overwatch the false information about Talon in King's Row. The figure appears to be..."What? There is no way.." Winston sits back a bit, eyes wide in shock.

Tu es ma putain ombre= You are my shadow!

Lâchez-moi= Get off me!

Je suis désolé , ma chérie... = I'm sorry, my darling


	4. The Cells

Lena rubs her jaw as the Overwatch ship lands back in the main hangar of the compound. Once the large, metal door to the ship descends, Lena frowns. Mercy, Dr. Angela Ziegler, was standing there, hands on hips, a frown strewn upon her face. "Lena, what is the matter with you? Going after Talon's best assassin? Alone? I can't believe you thought this was a good idea!" She yells. Lena hangs her head low, rubbing the back of her neck as she is scolded. She steps off the ship, not making eye contact with the Doctor. "I'm sorry love, but can we argue later...My jaw still hurts..." Angela let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Come with me, we'll get you checked out."

The room was pitch black, and Widowmaker didn't like it. Usually, she can spot anything, but not when it came to her superiors. She couldn't guess if they were behind her or in front of her. Eventually, the door to the room opens, and the light switch is flicked on. The man standing before Widowmaker was Talon's lead mission directive manager, clad in a balaclava and old Soviet-era military gear. He spoke with a Spanish accent as he walked in front of the table Widowmaker was sitting at. "What is the matter with you? Talon gives you everything, made you into the machine you are today, and you fail? Twice in a row? I bet fucking Hanzo Shimada wouldn't have missed!" He screamed, fists slammed down onto the table. Widowmaker knew not to say anything, or risk harsher punishment. "Have you ever played baseball, assassin?" Widowmaker looked quizzically up to the man. "...Non monsieur." He chuckles to himself, before putting out his pointer finger. "First strike, failing to terminate Overwatch agent Tracer." He holds out two fingers now. "Second strike, failing to terminate Zenyatta, now one of the leaders of the human-Omnic peace talks!" He has a cold, evil grin on his face as he puts out a third finger. "Want to know what happens when you reach this finger, 'chérie'. Hm?" Widowmaker slowly nods, knowing not to anger him further. "You're out. We bring you back to the cells." Widowmaker goes wide eyed, remembering her experiences with the "Cells".

Dr. Ziegler slowly moves Lena's hand off of her jaw, examining it. "It is nothing, Lena. Merely cut skin and a bruise. A band-aid and an ice pack will do." Angela searched through her medkit before pulling out a band-aid, handing it to Lena. "Thanks love, now..I gotta go, I guess!" She quickly tries to go to the door. "No! Don't you leave yet or I swear to god I will spike every meal you eat with laxatives!" Lena sighed, shoulders slumping down. She turns, back resting against the door. "Alright, alright. Is this all about me going out by myself? Because I told you love, I can handle it! I'm the bloody cavalry!" She laughs a bit, but frowns when Angela stares at her with a straight face. "You're meddling in matters you do not know about, Lena! You could've been killed, and for what? Foolishly thinking you can change the mind of a murderer?" Lena rubs the back of her neck again. "But Angela, she's changing! I can tell! Just lis-" Angela cuts Lena off. "No, you listen to me! That 'Widowmaker' is trouble! She kills every target she is assigned, Lena! She isn't going to change, she's just a terrorist weapon used by Talon! Whoever or whatever she was is dead now, all that's left is the cold and deadly assassin in which we have today. Lena, I- No we, are going to have a meeting about your escapades...With Winston, and the others!" Lena frowns, getting down on her knees and practically begs. "No, Angela, you can't! Please, I'll..I'll stop, okay? Just..Please don't tell the others! Only Winston knows! Please, just...Keep it quiet, alright love?" Angela glares for a few moments, before rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms. "Fine, deal."

 _Ameile` woke up chained to a bed, each limb clamped down. She struggled, tears falling down her cheeks as multiple Talon members walked into the room. The Talon leader, the very same who's scolding Widowmaker now, is at the foot of her bed. "If we can't get to Gerard, we will use her instead...Begin procedures.." Amelie` breathed in short gasps. "Non, please! I-I love Gerard! P-Please don't do this!" He stared down at her. "Shh, shh...Don't cry, you're going to be...Magnificent." He turns to the Talon agents. "Beat her. Break her. Create her." He gives Amelie` an icy glare, before turning around and leaving the room. Amelie` closes her eyes tightly as the Talon agents began to move in closer to her._

Widowmaker gasps as she rockets up from her bed, looking around. She runs her hands through her hair, then onto her face. "Dieu merci, it was just a dream.." She slowly stands up in the small, bland room that she calls her own. She looks at the cracked mirror she has, at herself. "You have to do it, Amelie`...You have to do it...There is no more room for failure.."

Lena, now bandaged up, walks towards Winston in the main control room. "Winston! Is everything alright, you seemed a bit rushed when I talk to ya' earlier!" Winston turns around in his chair, beckoning her over. "There's a problem, Lena...Big problem..Talon might know the location of our new...This..compound.." Lena frowns quickly. "But how, Winston?!" Winston points to the screen. "That agent you were after, Widowmaker, she was here. She planted that information on the computer. She led you to King's Row, it wasn't a mistake you two met there." Lena stared in shock. "But..Where did you get the documents that said Talon was targeting Zenyatta?" Winston frowns further. "That's the thing..Those were accurate..Mostly...But she didn't leave them. Someone in Talon is giving us these pieces of information..." Lena scratched her head for a moment, before shrugging. "Well, if they're bloody well helping us, then I don't care! My stomach is killing me, I have to eat!" She cheerfully exclaims to the scientist, blinking towards the kitchen.

Widowmaker sat down on her twin-sized bed, checking her rifle. She makes sure all of her equipment is working, before she lifts up the mission report. She reads it over and it states that:

 _You'll be traveling to Watchpoint: Gibraltar to acquire information on Overwatch's activity in the area. Do not be noticed._

Widowmaker, knowing that Talon gives her a week to officially report on her mission, places the report in her drawer. She looks at a calendar and marks an 'X' down on it. "4 days and 10 hours left, mon chérie."

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading up to this point! I just wanted to say that as of now, I plan on releasing a chapter a day, but that isn't a promise, that's just a goal for me. Don't worry, it's rated M for a reason, this is a slow build after all :P. Please leave any thoughts on the story so far in a review, constructive criticism in any form will be really helpful for me, this is my first fanfiction!**


	5. The Plaza

It has been 4 days since Tracer has returned to King's Row. Everyday, she would walk around her hometown, looking for balconies of interest. On this final day, the day in which the note said, Tracer was extra nervous. "There must bloody well be thousands of balconies here! Which one am I supposed to be at? Bloody hell!" Tracer leaned back against the wall of a building, running her hand through her thick hair. "Come on, Amelie`...Give me a hint or something!" Tracer lets out a frustrated sigh as she kicks her foot against the ground, beginning to walk down the street in failure.

Widowmaker steps off of the Talon ship into King's Row, again. She had reported that she wanted to practice here before leaving to Gibraltar, masking her true motives to be in the area. Widowmaker made her way across several buildings, before coming to a very special building. The building she was ontop of where she killed Mondatta. "Come on chérie, use your inference skills...Find me...Ne me faites pas revenir en arrière!" She depressingly mutters to herself, sitting down on a balcony. The building had been foreclosed due to the police investigation of the assassination of Mondatta.

Tracer stopped before she turned the corner on the route back to her home. "Wait a second..I've got a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed to herself, before blinking down multiple avenues and streets of King's Row, before stopping before the plaza. There, she looked up to where one of her first encounters with the Widowmaker occurred. She spotted what looked like a rifle up on a balcony, before quickly blinking inside the building and up the stairs to the room in which the balcony was connect to. Tracer bit her lip, closed her eyes, and let out a breath that she must've been holding since seeing the building. " 'Ello?" She questions, knocking gently on the door.

Widowmaker set her rifle down against the railing of the balcony, walking into the room. She looked around the room for a bit, contemplating on leaving until she hears that calming British accent from outside and a gentle knock on the door. Widowmaker slowly walked towards the door, opening it for the Overwatch agent.

Tracer stood for a couple of moments, waiting for a response. As she was about to leave, the door opened revealing the taller Frenchwoman standing there. "Amelie`! Bloody hell, what is this about? You attacked me!" The British woman cried out, hands on her hips. Widowmaker frowned a bit, before offering a hand for Lena to walk in. "I'm sorry, chérie..I panicked...And it was my conditioning." Lena nodded slightly, walking into the room. "Amelie`, then why aren't you trying to kill me right now, love?" Amelie` closed the door, turning to her. "Because chérie, I wanted to take you up on your offer." Lena seems confused for a moment, before smiling. "You mean you're going to let me help you?!" She excitedly questions. Amelie` nodded. "Oui. I think you...You have an effect on me, chérie. I don't...I can't go back to Talon..Please, help me.." She stares down at the floor, reliving her experiences for a moment before looking back into Lena's eyes. Lena nods quickly. "Of course, love! I can help you, yeah! Listen though...Maybe...You can stay at my place? I hate having to go across the world to find you!" She laughs a bit. Widowmaker seems hesitant at first. "Chérie, you trust me? And your friends trust me?" Lena scratches the back of her neck. "Well...I trust you..But my mates back at Overwatch probably won't..And that's okay! Because...They don't know! See? We're all good! Come on, I will bring you back to my crib!" She excitedly grabs Widowmaker's hand, her cold hand, and goes to lead her to the door. "Wait, chérie! I need to get my rifle.." Widowmaker turns back and grabs her rifle from the balcony, joining back with Lena as she leads them back to her apartment.

Reaper walks into the meeting room inside of Talon's base, growling to himself. "What is it? Why am I being called down here? Especially during my time?" Talon's lead mission director, known simply as 'La Muerte', was sitting at the table. "Sit down, Reaper. Talon has a confidential mission for you, and the stakes have never been higher." Reaper grunts, slowly sitting down, his shotguns at his sides. La Muerte slides over a folder to him. Reaper opens the folder, inside is multiple pictures and documents revolving around...Widowmaker. Reaper looks back up to La Muerte. "We need you to find her and bring her back to Talon. Alive." Reaper looks down at the folder, before back to La Muerte, letting out a sinister laugh. "It will cost you, and I will be bringing back up with me. Call up Hanzo Shimada. We have a traitor to catch." La Muerte simply smiles, nodding his head as Reaper accepts the assignment.

Ne me faites pas revenir en arrière= Don't make me go back.

 **Sorry for the short chapter today, I have obligations I have to go to! More will be coming tomorrow!**


	6. The Apartment

Tracer opened the door to her apartment, beckoning Widowmaker in nonchalantly. "Come on in love, should be clean!" Widowmaker offers a smile as she walks into her rival's home. Lena leads her to the living room. "You can put your belongings anywhere, I don't really mind! There's a kitchen, bathroom...And my bedroom..That's about it, love." Amelie` nods to her new companion. "Oui, merci Lena. You've really shown me compassion, even after I knocked you out, chérie." Lena points to her band aid, blinking across the room, tidying it up. "No worries love, just a flesh wound!" Widowmaker looks around the apartment as Lena fixes it up. The apartment is very...Well..Tracer. There's a Union Jack hung up on the wall, multiple RAF memorabilia, as-well as many empty energy drinks. Widowmaker mutters to herself, "Je peux voir comment elle est tellement hyper maintenant." Lena stops. "What's that?" Widowmaker gives a quiet chuckle. "Nothing, chérie. I saw the amount of energy drinks you have and now I know the truth to something I was thinking." Lena grinned, hands on her hips. "And what would that be, cher- Sher-Damn! Cherry? However you say it!" Widowmaker chuckled again as the Englishwoman struggled to pronounce her French. "You're very hyper." Lena blushes slightly in embarrassment, shrugging it off. "Ah, well...That's me!" She goes back to blinking around. Amelie` lays her rifle down gently against the wall, as-well as her goggles. She sits down, in amusement, as she watches Tracer desperately try to clean the room. "Chérie, calm down...The apartment is beautiful." Tracer stops, placing a remote down on the coffee table. "Sorry, love...Just a bit...Excited!" She laughs, before blinking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, love? I can make us the best steak and eggs you've ever had!" Amelie` smiles, never being offered a meal before, neither having one cooked for her. "Sure, chérie. I would love that." Amelie` follows Tracer into the kitchen, engaging in small talk.

The Cherry Blossoms filled the air as Reaper made his way through the pathway in Hanamura. The black-clad figure stood out against the usual pink and bright colors of the trees. He approached the main palace, before knocking on the door. A tall, Japanese man opened the door. He had a bow around his chest, with a greying beard. Reaper crossed his arms. "Hanzo Shimada?" Hanzo eyed the 'man' in front of him. "Are you with Talon, agent?" Hanzo asked. Reaper nodded. "They sent me...Have you accepted their offer?" Hanzo eyes Reaper for a moment, before offering the warrior's salute to Reaper. "We shall complete the mission at hand, and I will earn more honor, and honor means redemption." Reaper rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "Yep, honor, blah blah. Come with me, we have work to do." Hanzo closed the door behind him as he followed Reaper to a ship that was waiting for them, its engines revving.

Reaper pointed to a map. "This is King's Row, London. Widowmaker was dropped off here and then went a-wol. La Muerte ordered for us to capture her...Alive...My plan was to-" Hanzo quickly cuts Reaper off from continue his line of speech. "No." Reaper stood there for a moment. "What?" Hanzo stood up, pointing to the map. "You think you can find her in this urban environment? You? Certainly not me. She is a warrior, like me. A hunter. She is going to leave no trail and going to be nearly impossible to track, especially in a densely populated area like that." Reaper growls. "Let me finish, Shimada. Talon planted a tracking chip inside of Widowmaker when they created her. All we have to do is follow our GPS and capture her. My plan was to use this." He says, lifting up a small vial of green liquid. Hanzo stares into it. "What is it?" Reaper chuckled, a cold, spine-tingling chuckle. "Dip your arrow in this, and our spider will be caught in our web. She will lose consciousness in under a minute." Hanzo smiled, taking the vial from Reaper. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Reaper. When do we depart?" Reaper looked back to Hanzo. "3 days."

Tracer let out a hearty laugh as they ate the eggs and steak. Widowmaker let out a quieter laugh. "Oh chérie, you do get into some sticky situations..." Lena nodded, filling her mouth with food. "Oh, I almost forgot love! I have a bed...And a couch...I was thinking we can sleep on the bed!" Amelie` looked at her. "Oh? And what about the couch?" Lena shrugged. "I mean...I think it would be more comfortable on the bed, love!" Widowmaker chuckled to herself at Lena's attempts to act casual. "Alright, mon chérie. You win." Lena smiles more. "You're not going to regret it!" The hours slipped by as they discussed Lena's past endeavors.

Lena yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I think it's time to sleep! I know it might be strange and all not seeing me hyper, but I gotta' sleep too!" She giggles, lifting herself up and walks into her bedroom. Amelie` begins to place the plates in the sink when Lena leans out of her doorway. "Well, what are ya' waiting for? Come on, love!" Amelie` rolled her eyes with a grin, turning to her. "Of course, chérie." She followed her into Lena's room, which contained a twin bed. Amelie` layed down onto the bed, while Lena threw off most of her clothes except for a t-shirt and small shorts, and of course her chronal accelerator. She jumped into bed next to her. "Do you need some clothes?" Amelie` looked to her. "I doubt your clothes would fit me, chérie. I am taller than you. We can get clothes tomorrow, I'm used to sleeping in this uniform anyway." Lena nodded, happily turning her back to Amelie` and swiftly falling asleep. Amelie` waits a couple hours, until Lena falls into a deep sleep. She gently steps out of the bed, attempting to not awaken her partner. She strolls into the living room, lifting up her sniper rifle. She walks back into Lena's room, aiming down at her head. She quietly whispers to herself, "I'm sorry, chérie. Talon will kill me if I don't do this.." She slowly slipped her finger over the trigger. The air was tense and hot. No wait...She was tense and feeling hot. Amelie` closed her eyes for a moment, arms shaking. Amelie` desperately tried to resist her programming. Kill her. Talon will accept you back, you are nothing but a tool for them. No, don't kill her! She's going to help you! Her mind races, hands shaking now. She slowly lowers the rifle, placing it against the wall, tears coming down her cheeks. "Mon dieu, I- I can't do it.."

La Muerte sat down at the table, looking at a monitor screen. It shows a stationary red dot in the west side of London. He twirls a bullet between his fingers, his other hand in a fist. He lifts up a radio. "I want the Cells to be fully functional and ready for our weapon. It needs to be retooled." He stares at the screen as he laughs to himself. "It appears the hunter will become the hunted."

 _Je peux voir comment elle est tellement hyper maintenant=I can see how she's so hyper now._

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! Of course there will be more tomorrow! Or even later, depends on how I feel. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated to help me improve my work! PM me if you want to request for a character to have a larger role in the upcoming parts! (Doesn't mean I will put those characters in, I'll consider them!)**


	7. The Arrow

**(Warning: There will be some bits of blood and gore in this next part)**

Lena sleepily opens her eyes when she hears the sounds of whimpering. She looks over, seeing Amelie` sitting on the floor, back to the bed, crying into her hands. Lena reaches over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sh, don't cry love...Uh...Everything is fine!" Amelie` looks up as Lena places her hand on her shoulder, before back down to the ground. "You show me too much kindness, chérie. I've done horrible things, I've murdered...G-Gerard..I've even tried to murder you... Tu ne peux pas m'aider.." Lena frowns before getting out of bed and sitting next to the taller woman. She puts an arm around her, whispering, "I don't care love, look at me." Amelie` looks up into Tracer's eyes, her yellow eyes bloodshot. "I am here for you. I will always be here for you, I feel like we can...Be something..Together. Now, stop all of this rubbish and relax...I don't bite, I promise." She offers a small grin to Amelie`. Amelie` wipes her eyes, smiling back to Lena, before grabbing her hand and joining her back on the bed. She stares up at the ceiling for a few minutes. "Lena?" Lena looks up to the blue woman. "Yes, love?" Amelie` clears her throat, closing her eyes. "I...I was going to shoot you...Right here, right now...I was ready...B-But...I couldn't..A-And I know why, chérie." Lena rolls her eyes, smirking. "Because you've got a crush on me, don't ya?" Amelie` looks down to her, the smallest hint of a blush on her cold cheeks. "Maybe, chérie. I..Thank you, Merci...You...You helped me so much, chérie." Lena giggled slightly, resting her head on the pillow. "I know, love. Now let's just relax..I thought I was the excited one!" Amelie` smiles a bit, closing her eyes.

 _Amelie` opened her eyes slowly, the room was pitch black. The room was too dark, it seemed...Familiar. "Non!" Amelie` gasped, the lights flicking on. La Muerte stood in front of her, laughing. "You are not going anywhere, assassin!" Amelie` is suddenly clamped down onto a table. She struggles a bit, her breaths quickening as she panics. Doctors begin to walk into the room, carrying a large piece of medical equipment. There's multiple needles sticking out of it. Amelie` stares in absolute fear. "Non! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça!" She cries out. La Muerta smiles at her, placing a finger over his dry lips. "Shh! Sh..Don't cry.." He grins as he repeats his lines. "You're going to be...Magnificent." Amelie` screamed as they brought the equipment down onto her face._

Amelie`'s eyes shot open; quickly sitting up. She looks down at herself, covered in sweat. She slows her breathing down, panting. "Mon dieu.." She whispers, looking over to Lena who is still asleep. She slowly gets out of bed, stretching slightly. She finds some paper in Lena's apartment and writes a note down on it for Lena, leaving it on her spot on the bed. She leaves the apartment, grappling on top of the building. She begins to grapple across to multiple other buildings, before stopping at the main shopping center. "Come on Amelie`...You can do this..Just go in, buy, go out.." She sighs to herself, slowly but surely grappling down from the building. She enters the crowd of people talking and shopping, not many paying attention to the blue woman, especially since most became accustomed to such variety since the creation of Overwatch and Omnics alike. She enters a small clothing outlet, heading towards the back. She looks around, assuring herself that no one is there, before beginning to pick out some clothing. She chooses some simply t-shirts and sweatpants and jeans, before coming to a realization. "Merde! I don't have cash!" She silently curses to herself. The sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps at that, fills her ears behind her. A deep, raspy familiar voice begins to speak to her. "Shoplifting is a crime, my sweet." Amelie` quickly turns around, stepping back slightly. In her face is two large shotguns, held by Talon's merc-for-hire, Reaper.

The cloaked Talon ship descends onto one of the many buildings in the west side of London. It comes to a halt on top of the roof, the platform crashed down, revealing the two agents. They descend from the platform before giving an all clear signal to the ship, which proceeds to take off and leave the two. Hanzo looks to Reaper, heavy frustration drawn over his face. "You know Reaper, when I asked you when we were performing the mission, I wanted to know when we were doing that!" Reaper looks to him, shaking his head. "3 days. We have 3 days to perform the task. Who cares about the specifics, the earlier the better!" Hanzo shakes his head. "An animal trapped is a dangerous animal. We must use caution, Reaper." Reaper chuckles to himself. "A trapped animal is a dead animal to me, Shimada. Unfortunately, this animal we can't kill." He takes out a small remote-looking device, peering down at the screen on it. "She's on the move, Shimada. Get into a vantage position over...I think the shopping center. I will draw her out, and you go in for the takedown. Use the green vial, understand?" Shimada scoffs, beginning to climb up towards another building. "Just keep up, Reaper." Reaper turns into his mist, beginning to descend into the streets of London. He keeps in the shadows and towards the feet of the people walking, slowly trailing his target. He spots her entering the clothing outlet, appearing towards the entrance. He radios in, "Going in for the ki- For the capture...Be ready." He unsheathes his deadly shotguns from under his cloak and marches towards an unknowing Amelie`.

Reaper keeps his shotguns pointed at Amelie`, who is just a couple feet from him. One shot would end her right now. Amelie` glares at Reaper, dropping the garments from her hands and then raises said hands above her head. Reaper chuckles, moving closer to her. "Too easy." Amelie` grins. "I agree." She quickly kicks one his guns away from his hand. Reaper recoils back as one shotgun is tossed from his hand, he swiftly goes to point his other one at her. Unfortunately for Reaper, Amelie` unsheathes a small combat knife from her boot, slamming it into the wrist of his hand. He screams out in agony as his hand lets go of the shotgun. "You'll pay for that!" He quickly becomes a mist, the knife dropping to the ground. Amelie` quickly picks the knife up and inserting it back into her boot. She slowly begins to walk towards the exit, eyes scanning the room. Seeing nothing, she quickly makes her way out of the building.

Hanzo keeps his eyes down at the street, unsheathing a metal arrow. He dips the point into the green liquid, and begins to pull back on the string. He aims down, grinning. He spots his target. "Goodnight." He releases the string, the arrow shoots forward.

Amelie` looks back into the clothing store, before screaming out in agony as her left thigh is pierced by the arrow, getting stuck in her leg. She falls down, gripping her leg, staring at the arrow in it. She looks up, spotting Hanzo. "Merde!" She begins to crawl as people begin to run and scream. Reaper reappears from the clothing outlet, stomping towards Amelie`, blood dripping down his wrist. Amelie` tries to crawl faster away from him, but it fails. He slams his foot down onto her ankle, a crack is heard. She screams out in pure agony as he breaks her ankle, tensing up. Hanzo drops down, meeting up with Reaper. "Mission accomplished, Reaper. Let's get her out of here." Reaper looks back to him, then down at Amelie`. "Not yet..Let's have some fun." He grips the arrow in her thigh and begins to twist it and wobble it around. Amelie` screams in agony more, starting to feel woozy as the drugs from the arrow begins to take hold. "N-Non!...P-Please...Don-...D-" She passes out on the ground. Reaper rips the arrow out of her thigh, and lifts her up over his head. He takes the grapple off of her hip and uses it to ascend the building, Hanzo climbing up after him. "Shimada, give me that vial back. I need it." Hanzo slowly hands the vial back to Reaper, before crossing his arms. "Why do I have a feeling that we're not going yet?" Reaper chuckles taking out some rope, tying the unconscious Widowmaker's hands together. "Because we're not. We've got 3 days to torture this spider until we hand her in." Hanzo frowns a bit. "That wasn't part of the deal, Reaper." Reaper growls. "It is now."

Amelie` coughs, breathing roughly as her eyes slowly open. "H-Hello?" She calls out, eyes scanning the hotel room she is in. She tries to stand up, but can't. She looks down, spotting that her limbs have been tied to the chair she's sitting in. "Merde...le web a été poussé.." Reaper slowly stomps out from the bathroom, sitting down in front of her. He points to a wrapped wound on his wrist. "See this? Remember what you just did?" Amelie` glares at him. "I wish I aimed higher for your throat." Reaper stares at her before, crouching down in front of her. He pulls aside some fabric, revealing the hole still in her thigh. He lifts up his pointer finger, wiggling it in front of Amelie`. She quickly frowns, "Non wait-" She is quickly cut off as he shoves the finger into her wound, smashing it about roughly. She tenses up and struggles desperately to get away from the finger, screaming in absolute pain. "Please stop! I surrender!" She cries out, eyes closed tightly. Reaper laughs, slowly pulling the finger out. "Not so cold and emotionless to me, Widowmaker." Amelie` frowns, glaring up at him. "I can still see how much of a brute you still are, Reaper." He laughs, sitting down again. "I think you need to rethink your history, Amelie`. You've never left anyone alive. If you got a target, you killed them...Not even a chance at living the rest of their days wounded..Nope, just..Bam...Brain matter across the wall." Amelie` closes her eyes tightly, recalling all of the missions she had to do, all of the assassinations, the kills. He laughs sinisterly, coming around behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders, whispering into her ear. "And now, the poor spider will know what happens when it is met by a human..A human with a nice, large shoe." He chuckles to himself, before slamming the back of his fist across her head, forcing the chair down onto the ground. She cries out, ear ringing as she falls to the ground, dazed. She blinks a few times, before tasting her own blood on her lips. "If you were a true warrior, you would untie me and fight me, or are you afraid you're going to lose against me?" Reaper growls, before cutting her binds from the chair with his claw-like hands. "Come on then, put your money where your mouth is, Widow." He raises his fists up as Amelie` shakily stands up, screaming in pain as, her thigh bleeds more and her ankle is broken, unable to support her weight. She looks up to see a charging Reaper.

Lena wakes up with a large yawn, patting the bed where Amelie` should be. She frowns, opening her eyes. "Amelie`?" She questions the empty house, before looking down at the note. It read:

 _Went to buy some clothes. I will be back shortly, I promise. -Amelie`_

She shrugs, before getting up and going into the shower, singing to herself as she does. She calmly begins to wash her hair and such, whistling a tone. "I hope she comes back soon, I wanted to 'ave a large breakfast!"

Amelie` grunts in pain as she is slammed into the wooden wall by the larger Reaper. She reaches into her boot, pulling the knife out again and shanks Reaper up and in between his ribs. Reaper grunts, becoming his mist form, surrounding Amelie`. Multiple punches and kicks are thrown from the tornado of his mist around her. She is slammed in the face, stomach, and her wounded thigh until she falls onto the ground with a wheeze, coughing up some blood onto the ground. Reaper cracks his knuckles looking down at his old partner. He grabs her by her long hair, his other hand raised in a fist. Amelie` closes both swollen eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come. The door is opened to the room, Hanzo has his bow raised at Reaper. Hanzo glares, before screaming out as his arm becomes ignited with blue light. "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

 _Tu ne peux pas m'aider=You can not help me._

 _Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça= Sir, please don't do this!_

 _le web a été poussé= The web was sprung._

 **More to come tomorrow, enjoy!**


	8. The Clash

The blinding blue light caused Amelie` to close her eyes tightly as she falls to the floor, Reaper's grip on her hair gone. Amelie` slowly opens her swollen eyes to see that Reaper was gone. Hanzo walked into the room, kneeling down next to the wounded assassin. "My mission was to bring you back to your masters, not to torture you." Amelie` groaned in pain, at the realization of what wounds she truly suffered. A broken ankle, a penny-sized hole through her thigh, a cut lip, with multiple abrasions and bruises across her abdomen and face. "...H-Hanzo...Thank you.." Amelie` whispers out, the taste of her blood strong on her tongue. Hanzo stands up. "I am sorry, assassin, but my mission still stands. I must accomplish it, but I need to ensure you do not die." He sets down a small bag from his waist, searching through it. He pulls out some sake and gauze. "This will sting." He takes the sake and begins to pour it over her thigh, disinfecting the wound. She screams out in utter agony as he disinfects the large wound. "M-Merde! Hanzo, please d-don't...Bring me back to them..." He ignores her, applying the gauze around the large thigh, tightening it against the wound. He stands up, looking around the room. He grabs the chair she was strapped in, breaking the legs off of it. He comes back to her and places them as stilts around her broken ankle, securing them as-well to her. Amelie` closes her amber eyes, just resting on the ground. "Now what, Hanzo?" Hanzo stands up, slowly lifting the light assassin up over his shoulder. "Now I complete my mission, assassin." He leaves the destroyed hotel room, carrying Amelie` along with him.

Lena taps her fingers against the table, eyes darting to the clock multiple times. She sighs in frustration, shaking her head. "Bloody hell, what is taking her so long?...Amelie`..Widowmaker...Was always punctual..." She taps her fingers some more, before grunting. She stands up, putting her goggles on. "Something isn't right...I'm coming, love...Wherever you are.." She darts out of her apartment room and out onto the streets of London, blinking through the crowds of people.

Reaper was flung back into the wall from the dragonstrike, quickly entering into his mist form, flying out into the air. He lands on top of a building a couple blocks away, shaking slightly. He growls to himself as he throws away his shotguns, pulling out a new pair. "Death walks among us...Hanzo Shimada!" He growls to himself, floating through the air once again as his mist, trailing the Japanese bowman.

Hanzo uses the grapple he took from Amelie` to traverse the building upwards, setting the assassin down. He pulls out a radio, "This is Hanzo. Priority package has been secured, ready for pick-up." Reaper lands about 10 feet away from him, screaming out, "Hanzo!" Hanzo quickly turns, dropping the radio as he aims his bow and fires an arrow at Reaper. He laughs sinisterly as he begins firing shot after shot of his shotgun at Hanzo, the arrow not phasing him as it pierces his arm. Hanzo steps back further and further as Reaper continues to fire, the pellets beginning to come dangerously close to hitting the bowman. Hanzo cursed, jumping off the building and rolling to safety. Reaper turned back to the injured Widowmaker, throwing his guns away. He lifts her up, Amelie` too weak to resist. He talks into the radio. "Hanzo Shimada is a fool. I have the package, not Hanzo." He laughs, before falling over onto the ground, knocked out. Lena grins, spinning her pistol around her finger. "I have the package now, love."

Lena blinks from street to street following the unsuccessful search of the shopping center. She continues blinking around until hearing a shout and blasts from a shotgun. She blinks towards the source of the noise until seeing a black figure carrying someone over their shoulder. She blinks behind the figure, slamming the back of her pistol into his head. Amelie` falls onto the ground as Reaper collapses, grunting in slight pain. She grins weakly up to Lena. "My hero, chérie.." Lena struggles to lift her up, Amelie` having to put some of her weight on her good leg. Lena slowly helps her down the stairs from the building onto the street, making their way back to her apartment.

Hanzo growls in frustration as he holds his arm, blood covering his hand. "I will complete my mission, for honor!" He grunts to himself, running away from the lost battle. Reaper slowly awakens from his slumber, standing up weakly. "Agh! Fucking Hanzo Shimada!" He screams, turning into the mist, flowing away into the air. "You will pay!"

Lena gently lies Amelie` down on her couch, frowning as she observes the badly beaten Amelie`. "Don't worry love, I know someone who can help!" She quickly goes into her bedroom, picking up her phone. She calls Angela Ziegler. "Hey Angela! How are you doing, love? That's great to hear and all, but I need your help...No! I..." She looks to the other room, a blush on her cheeks, trying to speak a bit quieter. "No, I do not need more knickers...It was one time, Angela! It wasn't even my fault! Listen, just..Bring all of your medical equipment! No, I didn't- Just..Agh! Thank you, bye love!" She shakes her head as she blinks back to Amelie`, who grins weakly at the English woman. "What happened with your panties, chérie?" Lena blushes more, scratching the back of her hair. "Long story, love..But I swear, it wasn't my fault!" Amelie` lets out a small, quiet chuckle, keeping her head rested back against the couch.

Eventually, there's a knock on the door, in which Lena opens it up. "Angela!" Dr. Ziegler smiles and nods to Lena. "You seem perfectly fine, what is the problem, Lena?" Lena scratches the back of her hair again. "Well...It isn't me who needs help...Angela, please...Just..Don't tell anyone! I'll make it up to you for lyin' and all, just help Amelie`!" Dr. Ziegler frowns, rolling her eyes as she examines her patient. "No promises, Lena. I will help because that is who I am, a doctor. But I will not let my guard down." Lena closes the door, watching as Ziegler begins to examine the tall woman.

La Muerte sits down at a conference table, multiple Talon members sit around him. "Listen up gentlemen, Talon is facing a severe crisis. Priority target, Widowmaker, has eluded our hired help. Both Hanzo Shimada and Reaper has failed to acquire our target." The members around the table erupt into arguments and accusations, before La Muerte slams his hand down onto the table, causing silence to fill the room. "Everyone quiet. Calm down, my amigos. Talon always has a plan B. Let me introduce to you our new hired help. She will support Reaper and Shimada to acquire our target, alive." He stands up, opening the door. Immediately all the members look straight up as a towering beast of a woman stomps into the room."This woman in front of you is Zarya. She's going to help us get the HVT, in exchange for aid against the Omnics in Russia." Zarya grins towards the members, cracking her knuckles. She speaks with a heavy Russian accent. "Da. The spider will be crushed under my boot!"

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! This story is rated M for a reason, one of these upcoming chapters will include a romance scene, but this is supposed to be a slow build. I decided to use Zarya as more of a hired-help character instead of using the duo of Junkrat and Roadhog because I feel those two are just criminals trying to hide their treasure. Zarya's participation with Talon will be explained in the future!**


	9. The Flashback

**The events that take place in this chapter occurs one year prior to all events in this story.**

 _The squad of Overwatch agents moved through the destroyed Russian village. Their captain, Jonathan Quincy, held Overwatch's standard assault rifle in front of him. He beckoned his squad to follow. The squad consisted of 5 foot soldiers, 2 medics, 1 sniper, and a scout. That cheerful scout happened to be Tracer, one of Overwatch's best agents. She blinked forward next to the captain as the squad moved through the desolate street._

 _"So love, what are we lookin' for today?" She exclaims in that iconic accent that children knew of all around the world. Captain Quincy looks to Tracer, speaking with a Germanic accent. "Ve are looking for survivors from the attack by the Omnics . Be on guard, some assault drones could still be in the area." The squad moved forward a couple steps, before the captain signaled them to stop. He bent down, lifting up a destroyed rifle on the ground. Tracer looks to it, before to him. "What about it, love?" Quincy looks up to the spunky British woman. "It means we have trouble. Team! Group up and-" His head explodes in an instant, brain matter and blood flying in all directions, coating Tracer's legs. "Bloody hell, get to cover!" She screams out, blinking against some rubble. The team scrambles to cover, another soldier getting popped in the head, his brain exploding like a watermelon being crushed by a mallot. One of the medics rush out, "Captain!" He screams out, before he too is shot dead on the street, his body slamming onto the ground with a thud. "Stay in fokin' cover!" Tracer screams out. The counter-sniper on the squad sets up, peering into her optics. She examines the buildings in front of them, before radioing in, "I don't see where the-" She is cut off as a bullet slams through her scope and into her eye, brain matter flying out the back of her skull. One of the soldiers stand up, arms raised in the air, screaming to no one. "I surrender! I surrender! Please don't-" Bam. His cries were silenced as another shot rings in the air, his body falling like a sack of potatoes. One by one, the soldiers are picked off, Tracer visibly shaking as she hides behind her piece of cover, the last one left. She grips her pistols tightly, blinking out from behind cover. She looks back to her squad who is now dead, shakily raising her pistols up, scanning the horizon. No shot ever came._

 _Widowmaker watched as the Overwatch squad came strolling down the street, her prized target, Captain Quincy, leading the charge. She raised her rifle up, softly laughing to herself. "Adieu." She fires off a shot, blowing his head to pieces. She continues to fire, shot after shot, the noise cracking the wind from her high powered rifle. Everyone was slain in front of her, except for Tracer. She watched as she shakily moved from cover, scanning the area. Widowmaker kept her sight on her, but she never pulled the trigger. Widowmaker swiftly left the scene, leaving Tracer alone to deal with the repercussions of the deaths of her squad._

 _This was only the beginning. Time and time again Tracer found stories and even experiences herself of this 'magical' sniper. A sniper who never missed, and executed all who stood in their way. Who was this sniper? How did Talon create such a machine? Lena had to know. She needed answers, so she began to go on a rampage of sorts. She rose to even higher stages of acceptance and honorability in Overwatch, completing mission after mission successfully. She knew she was going to put a target on her back, one in which the sniper will be forced to go after._

 _Her wishes came true when one night in Numbani, Africa, she was confronted with a missed shot just by her hair. She froze in place, not knowing what to do. Another shot, and another miss. The sniper has never missed before, why now? Lena quickly blinked towards the origin of the sniper fire, trying to find her target._

 _Widowmaker was waiting for her. She planted the gas mine by the entrance, ready to grapple out. She missed on purpose, she didn't know why at that point, but she couldn't kill someone like Tracer, someone so full of life, something she was devoid of. Tracer blinks into the room, pistols raised, but going wide-eyed, having to keep her mouth shut as she peered at the dangerous sniper. The tall, curvy form of Widowmaker was a sight to behold. Widowmaker grins, her bright yellow eyes piercing into Lena's. "Adieu, chérie." Lena takes a step forward, triggering the gas mine. Widowmaker jumps out the window, grappling up into the unknown. Lena coughs and coughs, until passing out._

 _Lena knew when she woke up, she found a new rival. They would play this cat and mouse game over and over again over the span of the next months for every few missions. Up until Tracer was tricked by Widowmaker in London on that day of the fateful meeting._

 **More to come tomorrow! I just wanted to fit this in so it helps to understand why changing someone like Widowmaker is going to be difficult, basically I wanted to visualize the past brutality and carnage of Widowmaker before she began to change. Any constructive criticism would be very helpful, thanks for reading up to this point!**


	10. The Russian

_It was the beginning months of the second Omnic crisis that erupted into chaos and violence all across Russia. Russia closed its borders and the government panicked, enacting martial law. The Red Army was mobilized and began to fight back against the robot invaders. One highly distinguished unit, known affectionately as the 'Tin Crushers', made their way across Russia, defending city after city from Omnic attack. The leader of this rag-tag group of Russians was the bulky ex-bodybuilder Zarya._

 _Her hot pink hair was easily identifiable from the white snow in the cold Siberian landscape. She gripped the large energy weapon firmly in her large, meaty hands as she stomped through the icy snow with her squad, most of them as large as her. A man walks next to her, his black beard going down towards his stomach. "Comrade, why are we here again? Did we not defend this glorious city from those fucks three weeks ago?" He exclaimed. Zarya looked to him. "Da, comrade. But we have business to attend to. Overwatch was patrolling this city when their squad was attacked. We are here to find the perpetrators and bring justice for the motherland." As they walked through, Zarya places her laser-gun against the wall. "Take five, team." The men began to pull out some flasks, drinking what Zarya presumes to be vodka. She smiles to the long-bearded man, holding her hand out. He chuckles, offering the flask. She takes it, nodding. "Thanks, comrade." She chugs whatever's left in the flask. She holds out the flask to him, but his hand never reaches to grab it. Shots ring out into the street, and Zarya watches as each member almost instantly fall, the squad she worked with for months and formed close-linked relationships, was destroyed. She stood dazed, distraught, blood pooling around the multiple bodies. She screamed in rage, lifting up her laser gun, firing it randomly into buildings and the street, causing whatever people there was to panic. "You motherfucker! I will kill you! For Mother Russia!" She screams in absolute rage, her muscles rippling as she spams the laser in random directions._

 _Widowmaker chuckled to herself as she watches the large Russian woman go crazy, firing in random directions. She packed up her things and simply left the scene, grinning at another job done._

This had a profound effect on Zarya. She scoured the world over, researching the assassin, now knowing it to be Widowmaker. When she heard that Talon lost their agent and is willing to pay a great deal of money for her return, unfortunately alive, she couldn't resist. Zarya signed up and began to prepare for her journey to London. She already devised a plan to get to Widowmaker and bring her back to Talon. She stepped aboard the sonic jet waiting for her, two duffel bags around her shoulders. "Let's move it out, comrades. I am ready for my destiny." She exclaimed to the talon pilots, a smirk on her face. "Spiders are no match for bears."

Amelie` slowly opened her yellow eyes, dazed at first. Her vision slowly came back to her, the ceiling meeting her eyes. She turns her head to the right, hearing some voices arguing in the other room.

"No Lena! For god sakes, she killed so many people!" Dr. Ziegler yelled to the stubborn Englishwoman. Lena growled a bit, placing her hands on her hips, whining, "Come on! She's different now, love! Bloody hell, she never wanted to kill intentionally! It was those blokes over at Talon!" Dr. Ziegler shaked her head, hands crossing over her chest. "Nien. That's final Lena. I patched her up, gave you medicine, but I will not put her under Overwatch protection. Matter of fact, you need to let her go. She's got a huge target on her back, and if you harbor her, you'll have a target on your back, Lena. We don't want to lose you again, especially Winston." Lena frowns, sighing in frustration. "Thanks for all your help, doctor. But I think I am quite capable of protecting myself and others! Maybe you should ask Reaper about how well you protect people!" She screams, before realizing what she said. Angela took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth. Lena shook her head. "No, no. I'm sorry! That was an accident! I didn't mean it, love!" Angela shook her head, quickly leaving the apartment, hands over her face. Lena sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hands. Amelie` frowns a bit, before weakly commenting, "Mon chérie, I am not important. Do not ruin your friendships over me..Let me go back to Talon.." Lena walked over, sitting down across from her, shaking her head. "No! You know what will happen if they get you back! I...I can't let that happen!" Amelie` smiled at the younger woman's compassion, looking down at her ankle. "Is it broken?" Lena nodded. "Unfortunately. But Angela said it wasn't too bad, she put some of the good ol' Overwatch regenerative gel on it, should be good as new tomorrow! But she said it would still be badly sprained, so stay off of it." Amelie` nodded, before slowly sitting up. "Not to be an annoyance, chérie, but could I have something to eat? I haven't eaten anything since two days ago.." Lena smiled. "Of course love!" She blinks over to the fridge. "I got...Leftover chinese...Uh.." She rummages through the fridge. "And some pizza!" She looks at it. "I think it's pepperoni.." Amelie` smiled, looking over the bent-over form of Lena, enjoying her view of the Englishwoman's backside. "Whatever you want, chérie. I will eat anything." Lena nods, pulling out the leftover pizza and chinese, heating them both up.

Lena blinked back into the room, leaning against the wall. "Hey love...I need to ask you something.." Amelie` closes her eyes for a moment, looking back to Lena. "Hm?" Lena looked down to her hands. "Do you remember when we met, love?" Amelie` frowns, nodding. "I'm sorry, chérie...I.." Lena shook her head. "No, I know you're sorry about killing my squad...And it wasn't you anyway, Amelie`! It was Talon..No, what I wanted to ask, love, is why didn't you shoot me?" Amelie` looked down to the ground, shrugging. "I don't know, chérie." She lied, not looking up to Lena. She crosses her arms. "I came up to your nest...And you let me..Everytime you let me, and you missed...You! You never miss, love...Admit it, you got somethin' for me!" Amelie` felt the slightest blush come to her blue cheeks, looking up to Lena. "I got something for you, Lena? What about those times that you missed your shots, and made yourself a deliberate target just so you can have my attention, chérie?" Lena giggled, blinking towards the woman, sitting next to her. "I think we both had a little crush on each other, love." Amelie` eyes her. "Had?" Lena grins, leaning in closer to Amelie`. Amelie` smiles towards Lena, her lips getting dangerously close to Lena's. Amelie` whispers, her breath tickling Lena's lips. "I think the food is ready, chérie." Amelie` smiles, teasing Lena. Lena nods quickly, "Oh...Oh yeah!" She blinks back into the kitchen, setting them both up with plates of food. She blinks back into the room, setting down the plates. She turns the T.V. on. "Any preference, love?" Amelie` shakes her head. "I will watch whatever you do, chérie."

Zarya steps off the ship, walking into a hotel. She pays for a room and places her things down in the room. She cracks her knuckles, opening the bags. It reveals some regular clothing to wear rather than her usual Russian uniform with body armor. She opens the other one, revealing multiple lines of rope, gags, handcuffs, etc. "Good thing no one looked in this bag, they might think I'm into punishment...They would be right, but nevertheless.." She proudly says to herself as she places the bag under the bed. She gelled up her pink hair and flexed a bit in the mirror, before leaving the room.

Amelie` slept softly against the couch, her plate empty. Lena smiles, looking over to Amelie`. She lifted up both their plates, placing a kiss on the cold cheek of Amelie`. She blinked into the kitchen, placing the plates in the sink, before blinking out of her apartment. She reads a list over. "Milk, eggs, flowers, and...Hm..Maybe some champagne.." She questions herself as she walks through the crowds towards the supermarket. She began to browse the store when she heard someone behind her, turning to the person.

Zarya walked towards the blinking point on her radar, before spotting the orange-pants girl. "That is Tracer...I've been warned she might be in cahoots with Widowmaker.." She whispers to herself, before placing her radar in her pocket. She follows Lena into the store, picking up a basket to make it look like she's shopping. She follows Lena until piping up, "Good day, comrade."

Lena turns to the voice, her head slowly looking up. "Good day up there, love!" She giggles to herself. Zarya lets out a chuckle, placing her arm against the shelfs, showing off her muscle. "Could you help me, comrade? I come from Russia, English isn't my first language. I have hard time reading the labels, and judging by your accent, you seem to know English." Lena giggles at the Russian woman's observation, eyes darting to the huge arm. "Of course, love! I'm Tracer!" She exclaims, the Russian woman smiling. "I know who you are, comrade! I've seen the posters!" She yells, chuckling in a hearty laugh. She holds her meaty hand out. "I am Zarya." Lena grips the larger hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, love. You got a list I can check?" Zarya shakes her head. "Nient, comrade. I need bread, vodka, and some sugar." Lena nods. "Here, follow..We'll find them!" She leads the larger Russian woman around, chatting about Russia, the weather, and collecting the items they need. They go on line. "It was such a pleasure to meet you, love. See ya' around!" Zarya nods, before walking next to Lena on the line. "I will pay for you, comrade." Lena seemed shocked. "Really, love? Awh, thanks!" She exclaims as Zarya pays for both of their carts. "Maybe we can stay in touch? Like with number?" Lena smiles, writing down her number on a piece of paper for Zarya. "See ya' around, love!" She blinks from the supermarket with her bags of goods. Zarya grins to herself. "Step one of the plan is complete." She whispers to herself, chuckling.

La Muerte picks up his phone, calling Zarya. The Russian answers the phone. "Hola, Zarya. Report your progress so far." The Russian woman responds with, "Da. The first phase of the plan is complete, I have introduced myself to Tracer and earned her trust. Phase 2 will be set in motion tomorrow, comrade." La Muerte chuckles to himself. "Good job, amigo. Continue your work." He hangs up, walking down the hallway into a pitch black room. He turns the lights on, his hands slowly stroking across a metal bed. "We await your return, Widowmaker."

 **More tomorrow! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's my longest one yet! (I think) Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**


	11. The Heartbreak

Amelie` slowly awoke to the sound of Tracer humming to herself as she set what Amelie` presumed to be groceries on the counter. She slowly sat up, before attempting to stand. She screams out quickly as her sprained ankle isn't able to support her weight still, she falls back onto the couch. Tracer blinks into the room, arms crossed. "No, love! No moving!" She giggles to herself. Amelie` sighs, rolling her eyes. "I usually like to exercise after I eat, chérie." Tracer chuckles to herself, leaning against the doorway now. "You're still gonna fit into that cute catsuit, love. No worries." Amelie` glared at Lena, shaking her head. "It's not that chérie, I just like it because it relaxes me." Tracer sighs, placing her hands in the air. "Well, what do you want me to do love?" Amelie` crosses her arms, leaning back. "Sorry...I guess I'm a bit frustrated, Lena." Lena blinks back into the kitchen, before coming back out. "I got us some champagne, love. Maybe I could cook us up some fine British cuisine later and have a couple drinks, hm?" Amelie` chuckled to herself. "Mon chérie, British cuisine? Burnt steak and some hard biscuits?" Tracer crossed her arms, glaring. "Better than snails, Frenchie." Amelie` chuckled more, "I'm kidding, chérie. I would love that." Tracer smiled, winking. She blinked back into the kitchen to finish unloading the bag of groceries.

Reaper stood up on the rooftop, sleeping on it through the night. He cracked his neck, rubbing his shoulders. He lifted up his radio, hissing into it. "Muerte! Where's that damn ship?" La Muerte chuckles to himself, responding. "I sent a ship that left, dropping off assistance." Reaper growled, throwing one of his guns against the floor. "Hanzo Shimada is a damn trai-" La Muerte cuts him off. "Not Hanzo, Reaper. I sent in a tank to help you...Well, not an actual tank...But they're pretty much built like one." Reaper stared at the ground for a moment. "Who?" La Muerte grinned under his balaclava.

Tracer laughed loudly as she sipped the champagne, sitting next to Amelie`. "It's true, love! I swear, he pouted like a dog!" Amelie` giggled slightly, taking a small bite of her steak. "Chérie, you have a lot of stories, don't you?" Lena nodded, quickly blurting out, "You tell me one now, love!" Amelie` frowns, looking down at her plate for a moment. "You don't want to hear any of my stories, chérie..." Lena frowned, realizing what she said. "Oh..I'm sorry, I forgot...Because you're changing, Amelie`! You aren't the assassin anymore, love!" Amelie` smiles weakly up to Lena. "I hope you're right, chérie." Lena finishes her cup, placing it down. "I know I'm right. Now come on!" She offers her hand down to Amelie`, who slowly takes the much warmer hand, lifting herself up. She places an arm around the shorter woman as she leads them to the bedroom. "I figure a bed is much more comfortable than a couch, love." She allows Amelie` to slowly lay down on the twin bed, before blinking next to her. Again, she went into just a t-shirt and shorts, laying down next to Amelie`. Amelie` enjoyed the heat radiating off of Lena's body, thus she slowly turned to face Lena. She rests an arm on Lena's stomach, closing her eyes. "Good night, love!" Amelie` smiled, feeling the light, feathery touch of Lena's breath on her face. She quietly spoke to Lena. "Thank you, Lena...Thank you..." They both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning came with Lena slowly waking up to the soft, beautiful features of Amelie's face. She smiled as she looked at her face, mentally photographing each feature of her face. She slowly left the bed, trying not to waken Amelie` as she got dressed. "Where are you going, chérie?" Amelie` asked as she rubs her eyes, Lena's actions stirring the assassin. Lena smiled. "I'm out to get you some gifts, love! I'm not telling you what though, it's a surprise!" She cheerfully said as she went to the bathroom. Amelie` sat up, looking down to her ankle, gently rubbing it. She slowly placed her feet on the floor, gradually applying pressure. The pain was still there, but it was getting better. Lena left the bathroom, waving as she left the apartment. Amelie` gently stood up on her legs, taking a few steps. "Merde!" She yelped as she had to use the wall as support. "Je vous hais , Reaper!"

Lena almost skipped down to the market, the sun was shining in London. Almost odd that it wasn't raining. Lena chuckled to herself at the thought, looking through some clothing on a rack when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Ello?"

Zarya stretched from her evening in the hotel room, doing some push-ups and crunches. She picked up her phone, grinning. "Hello, Lena. It is me, Zarya. You remember me?" Lena smiled as she looks through some shirts. "Of course love! Who wouldn't remember someone with such an accent!" She giggled to herself. Zarya smiled, rubbing her thigh a bit as she stared in the mirror. "The same could be said to you, comrade. I was wondering, I am free this afternoon. Do you want to go out to eat or something? My treat." Lena thought for a few moments. "I don't know love..I have someone waiting on me.." Zarya grinned, knowing that 'someone' is really Widowmaker. "It won't be long! Please comrade, I need to thank you for your assistance!" Lena chuckled. "Sure, what the hell! It's only for a bit. Meet me at the Queen's shopping centre! You know where that is, love?" Zarya chuckles to herself, eying the duffel bag of rope and such she brought. "Of course, Lena. I shall leave now."

Lena purchased some clothing items and a small eiffel tower statue, chuckling to herself as she flipped it through her hands. Zarya taps on the smaller British woman's shoulder. "Hello, comrade!" She exclaims, smiling. Lena turns around, once again almost having to crane her entire head upwards. "Good morning, love! How have you been?" Zarya shrugged. "I've been good. Come, I know where we can go." Lena seemed surprised. "You know a place? Alrighty then, love! Lead the way!" She follows the bulky Russian woman.

Amelie` slowly took off the medical dress she was wearing, pulling on her catsuit. She had to patch up some of the fabric on her thigh and some other parts. "Merde..." She whispers to herself as she stands up, slowly walking out of the apartment, taking baby steps.

Lena laughed almost obnoxiously loud as Zarya slammed her hand down on the table in the cafe they were sitting at. "Da, comrade! I took the man's hand and broke it in my fist!" Lena wiped tears from her eyes. "Oi...He must've never wanted to 'ave sex again!" Zarya nodded, taking a large bite out of her breakfast sausage. "I know you don't have all the time today, but I know of really good bar here and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me for a bit." Lena looked down at her watch. 2:30 PM. "Bloody hell, what happened to the time?" Zarya chuckles. "Time flies when you're with Russian, comrade." Lena shakes her head, smiling. "I guess that's fine, love..Won't take too long, promise?" Zarya nodded, before they leave money on the table. Zarya leads Lena towards a small bar down the street. "Two vodkas, please." Lena frowns, not piping up, but she has never drunk vodka before.

Amelie` grappled up the building, gently landing on her stronger ankle, then slowly placing more weight on her other ankle. She turns her goggles on, looking throughout the streets of London. "Where are you, Lena?" She continued to search for a couple minutes, before spotting the tell-tale chronal accelerator on a skinny body. She began to make her way to Lena's location.

Lena coughed slightly, her eyes dilated as she took another sip from the half-empty vodka bottle. "This...Is some strong...Uh...Strong..." Lena trails off, giggling randomly to herself. Zarya smiled as she took another sip from her vodka, not even showing a hint of intoxication. She glanced down at her wrist a couple times, tracking the pulsating red dot coming closer and closer to their location. Zarya smiles, hearing the door open. She quickly stands up, grabbing the small, drunk woman into a tight embrace, locking her lips passionately to Lena's. Lena is surprised at first, but in her intoxicated state, she kisses back sloppily.

Amelie` looked up the sign. "A pub? Now? Mon chérie, how disappointing.." She muttered to herself as she opened the door, walking inside. She looks around, her eyes stopping on Lena's form...Who is pressed tightly against a much larger female, their lips locked into a sloppy, wet kiss. Amelie` felt her heart plummet into her stomach, staring. Whatever warmth was left in her quickly receded, a single tear falling down her cheek. She took a few steps back, eyes wide in shock and horror. "N-Not you too, Lena.." She whispers to herself, realizing that she was truly alone. There wasn't anyone for you, Amelie`. Go back home. You're nothing without Talon. Amelie` shook slightly as another tear fell down her cheek, she quickly left the bar, shakily grappling up to the rooftop, still in shock.

Zarya grinned as she let go of the drunk and bubbly Tracer, chuckling. "Oi...What's so...Funny, love?" Zarya grinned, staring into Lena's eyes. "You made my job easier, Lena. Thank you for helping me with my spider problem." She leaves Lena confused as she leaves the pub, trailing Widowmaker, following her radar. Lena, in her drunk state, doesn't understand. She just blinks out of the pub, staggering back into her apartment. She falls down onto the bed, giggling to herself as she falls into a state of slumber.

Amelie` slammed her fist into the concrete, curled over on the rooftop. She silently cried to herself, her head pounding. Zarya walked up the stairs to the building, spotting the form of Widowmaker. She stomped over. "Time's up, spider. Your owners want you back." Amelie` looked up to the large woman, the one who was kissing Lena. She gripped Widowmaker into a large bear hug, beginning to carry her down. The voices kept screaming in her head. Why would someone love you? You're a monster. You're an assassin. Talon owns you. They want you back. Lena Oxton used you. Go back to Talon. Amelie` silently accepted her fate as the large Russian woman carried the sobbing Widow to her destiny.


	12. The Light is Extinguished

Lena groggily opened her eyes, groaning into the pillow she's resting on. She weakly stands up, holding her pounding head. "Bloody hell..What...What happened? Amelie`?" She calls out, rubbing her head as she walks into her living room, Amelie's clothing gone. Lena sighed to herself, rubbing her temples. She could swear she has a faint taste of vodka in her mouth. "I don't drink vodka...Did I?" She asks herself as she sits on the couch. "Rubbish! Why can't Amelie` have a phone!" She cries out to herself as she leans back on the couch, looking at the time. "When did it become midnight?!" She screams to herself, darting upwards. "What day is it?!" She lifts up her phone, the phone indicating that it's the next day. She places her standard 'Tracer' uniform on, blinking out of the apartment and through the streets, up to the rooftops as-well, frantically searching for Amelie`.

Zarya places the 'incapacitated' Widowmaker on the ground, stretching a bit. Amelie` stares at the ground, not saying a word. Zarya lifts her radio up to her mouth, speaking into it. "I have secured the package. Waiting for pick-up." Zarya watches as a red mist forms in front of her, Reaper now standing there. He cranes his neck up. "La Muerte wasn't wrong..." Reaper stepped forward, looking to the submissive Widowmaker. "Good job, Zarya? That's your name, right?" Zarya nods to the cloaked figure. Reaper moves over to Amelie`, crouching down. He grips her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. "Not so defiant now, are we?" He coldly chuckles as he stands back up. "There may be a spot for you in Talon after all, Zarya." She shakes her head. "Nient. I only wanted to capture the spider. Not joining a terrorist group. I must return to the motherland, for I serve only her cause." Reaper scoffs, nodding to the large Russian woman. They both look up as the Talon ship descends to their location, the large cargo bay door opening for the trio. Reaper gripped Widowmaker by the arm, tugging her to her feet. He leads her into the ship, Zarya stomping aboard. Widowmaker closes her eyes slowly as the ship leaves the city, the last bit of light gleams through the door before it closes, the room now pitch black.

Lena panted as she stopped for a breather, her legs shaking a bit from all of the running. "Amelie`, I thought you promised you wouldn't be running off all willy-nilly!" She exclaims to herself, rubbing her watery eyes. She hangs her head in defeat as she makes her way back to her apartment. She sits down on the couch, staring at the ground for a few minutes. She picked up her phone, calling a friendly number. "Hello?" Came the voice from Angela. "Hey, Angela...How are you, love?" Angela sighs on the other line. "I'm good, Lena. Is there a problem?" Lena licks her drying lips. "Uh...Ye...Yeah...Can you come over, love?" Angela speaks to someone else for a moment. "Of course, I will be there shortly, Lena. Hang tight." Lena hangs up, placing her phone back on the table. She walks back into her room, sifting through a bag. She pulls out the small eiffel tower, rubbing it through both hands. She closes her eyes as she tries to hold back a growing urge to cry. "Come on Lena, be strong...You should've known that she would leave..." Lena stands up once she hears someone knock on her door.

Amelie` was thrown against the wall, letting out a grunt of pain. La Muerte gripped her by her neck, his dark-brown eyes glaring a hole through her own. "You dare try to escape Talon? You dare try to be something you're not?!" He spat, bringing his hand across her face roughly. "You really thought someone loved you? Someone like you?" He laughs evilly, bringing his hand across her face again. "No one loves you! Why do you think Tracer went after any girl who she met? Like Zarya? Because you're worthless and nothing. You hear me?" He screams. "Answer me!" Amelie` quietly mutters out, "Because I am nothing, Monsieur." She has a few tears coming down her cheeks, closing her eyes. "I'm not done with you yet, assassin." He drags her over by her neck to a table, slamming her down onto it. She lets out a grunt of pain, her limbs being cuffed to the table. She cannot move, and she doesn't struggle, knowing her fate. La Muerte turns the lights off, the room is now pitch black. Amelie` felt her usual slow heart rate began pumping faster and faster, her fear rising. The sound of machinery filled the room as Amelie` stared up into the machine coming down to her. La Muerte leaves the room, locking the door behind him. A scream of pain and terror echoes behind the door as he walks down the hallway, laughing to himself.

Lena sits down at her couch, hands over her face. "She's gone, Angela! I don't know where she went!" Angela stared at her, frowning. She sits down next to the distraught British woman, placing an arm around her. "It's okay, Lena...You can find someone else..." Lena looks up to the doctor. "No, I can't! I don't want anyone else! I love her!" She blurts out, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Angela sighs. "Do you wonder how Talon was able to track down her location multiple times, Lena?" Lena stared at the ground for a moment, then back up to her. "Yeah...Wait, how did those blokes find her?" Angela rubbed a hand through her hair, looking back to Lena. "When I did my examination on Widowmaker, I didn't spot any tracking devices on her or in her uniform. They must have implanted a tracking beacon inside of her body to always keep track of her." Lena frowned. "You mean, they know where she is at all times?" Angela nodded, but offered a smile to Lena. "Which means we can know where she is too." Lena smiled, rubbing her teary eyes. "Really, love?!" Angela nodded. "Let's get back to Winston, he'll fill you in." They both get their jackets and leave the apartment, swiftly making their way to the Overwatch base.

Widowmaker opened her eyes, blinking for a few moments. La Muerte opens the door, walking inside. He releases her from the table. "Widowmaker, stand at attention." Widowmaker quickly stood at attention to her superior, any trace of Amelie` seemingly gone. La Muerte grinned under his balaclava. "We have a new mission for you, assassin." He holds out a folder, which Widowmaker swiftly opens up. "Your next target to kill is Lena Oxton, Overwatch agent." Widowmaker studied the pictures and documents, it seems like it's her first time meeting the agent. "I will kill her, Monsieur." La Muerte rubs his hands together. "Great. Now go!" Widowmaker swiftly went into her room, gathered her equipment as well as a new rifle. She boarded a Talon ship, grinning to herself. "Une balle , un mort." She whispers to herself. Amelie` was gone, the only thing left in her place was the cold and calculating Widowmaker.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow, and I promise this isn't even close to the end! And yes, we're coming up to the point soon where the reason why this story is rated M will come into effect. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**


	13. The Ignition

Lena followed Angela into the Overwatch base, heading towards the control room. Winston was sitting in his tire, hard at work at the Athena system. Angela turned to Lena as they walked. "Winston may have found a way to crack into Talon's security systems, but it's going to take time." Winston looks back to the duo, offering a smile. "Yes, it will..I'm trying my best...It's a difficult code to crack." Lena smiles, blinking next to the large gorilla. "How long do you think it's going to take, big guy?" Lena asks. Winston rubs his chin for a moment. "2 weeks. 3 tops." Lena frowns. "Awh rubbish! Alright...Thank you Winston...It'll mean alot to me...And to Overwatch!" She hugs the large scientist, who offers one back to the small woman. "I will keep up on it, Lena." Winston focuses back on the screen, typing with his feet. Lena looks back to Angela. "Well, we do have something to preoccupy you with while you wait, Lena. Overwatch needs more agents in Numbani, so we're going to send you there. Pack your things, you'll leave in the morning." Lena nods, smiling. "Of course, love...I will get right on it!" She hugs the doctor, blinking out of the base and back towards her home. She pulls out a duffel bag and begins to place some clothing items in it and some hygiene products. She goes to zip the bag up when her eyesight locks on to the small eiffel tower statue. She sighs for a moment, lifting it up and placing it in her bag, zipping it closed. She heads back to the Overwatch base to spend the rest of the day there in preparation for her trip.

The Talon ship cloaks in the daylight of the city of Numbani. Widowmaker descends from the ship onto one the many tall rooftops in the utopian-like city. She begins to grapple up to a higher vantage point, traveling across the city to the Watchpoint located towards the centre of the city. She lays down, placing her eye against the scope of her rifle, zooming down towards the entrance of the Watchpoint. The blue woman silently prepares herself for her kill, a stern frown across her face. A figure walks out of the building, clad in orange leggings and a pulsing blue light from her chest. She had spiky brown hair and a smile on her face. Widowmaker grins. "There you are." The scope moves towards the chronal accelerator, and she pulls the trigger.

Lena sleeps overnight at the Overwatch base until she is woken up early to board the plane to Numbani. She arrives at the bustling city of Omnic-Human coexistence. She is placed in one of the rooms in the Watchpoint base, and thus she places her bag inside. "Well..Hello Numbani!" She says to herself as she leaves the base, blinking around the city, mainly exploring. "I've missed this city!" She says to herself, enjoying the culture of the area. This is usually how she spent her days here. A week passes of the usual activity that Tracer does. She wakes up in the morning, does her daily routine, then leaves the base and explores the city for the day. Today was no different, Tracer just opened the doors to the base, leaving it. She takes a large breath. "I love it 'ere!" She says to herself, taking a step forward. She turns for a moment to look back at the base when a shot rings out, just grazing her chronal accelerator. She quickly blinks forward, more shots ringing towards her. They were accurate shots, Tracer having to recall to not get hit in the head. She looks for a moment, spotting where the shots are coming from. She continues to blink forward, dodging the expert shots at her. "Bloody hell!" She screams to herself as one grazes her arm coming out of a blink, she holds it tightly as she blinks into the building the sniper is located on top of. She blinks up multiple staircases to get to the sniper's location.

Widowmaker cursed to herself as Lena moved at the last possible second, the bullet just missing her target. "Merde.." She whispers to herself as she continues to fire at the agent, who is barely dodging each of her shots. She eventually loses sight of her, knowing she's coming to her location. Widowmaker places a venom mine at the door, standing ready, holding her rifle over her shoulder. Lena barges through the door, pistols raised. "Gotcha- Amelie`?!" Lena smiles, walking forward. Widowmaker stares at her, not knowing who Amelie` is. She grins. "Come closer, chérie.." Lena, full of joy to see her lost lover, comes closer, until she hears that all too familiar popping sound, venom gas filling the air. She begins to cough, before recalling back to the stairs, blinking up and over the gas. "Not this time, love!" Widowmaker begins firing towards the quick woman, thus Lena blinks behind the woman. Widowmaker swiftly turns around, but the gun is kicked from her hands. She tackles the smaller woman, pinning her to the ground. Her amber eyes pierce into Lena's, she pulls out a combat knife from her belt. She screams, before bringing it down towards Lena's head. Lena just barely holds her wrist back, the knife millimeters away from her forehead. "Agh!...Amelie`, it's me! Lena!" Widowmaker glares more. "I don't know who this Amelie` is, chérie..Now die!" She continues to press the knife down, Lena struggling to hold it back. She thrusts her pelvis upwards, causing Widowmaker to go and up over Lena, falling onto her back. Lena jumps on top of Widowmaker, pressing her wrists to the ground. There's something more behind Widowmaker's eyes; There's anger, fear, and what appears to be sadness. Lena can't put her finger on it. "Amelie`, I know you're in there! Listen to me!" Widowmaker struggles a bit. "Get off of me, chérie! You insufferable brat!" Lena thinks for a moment, before swiftly pressing her face forward, locking her lips with the surprised Widowmaker.

Widowmaker laid there dumbfounded for a few moments as she felt her cold lips locked with the warm ones of Lena. What was this girl doing? Who is Amelie`?...I am Amelie`...Widowmaker stopped resisting, slowly reciprocating the kiss back to Lena. Amelie` felt a tear coming out of her eye, before roughly pushing Lena off of her. "How...How dare you!" She glares at Lena, who frowns. "What, love? Don't like kissing?" Amelie` frowns more, another tear coming from her eyes. "Don't you act stupid, chérie! I remember...I remember now..You were kissing that Russian woman!" Lena rubbed her head. "I was?" Amelie` felt her hand turn into a first, hands shaking. "I...I thought you loved me..I thought I was loved..But Talon was right...There is no love for me." Lena frowns, crawling over to the sobbing woman. "I'm sorry, Amelie`...I wasn't myself..I think I had one too many...Please forgive me, love! I do love you! I've missed you all of these weeks!" Amelie` stood up, gripping her rifle. She turns to Lena, raising it to her. She shakily aims down at her, a large frown on her face. Lena stares, before Amelie` slowly lowers the rifle, dropping to her knees. "I can't do it...I hate you!" Lena frowns, before going to slowly take Amelie's hand. "Look at me, love.." Amelie` looked into the British woman's brown eyes, tears now streaming down her face. She couldn't hold it back. Lena wipes a tear from the woman's cheek. "It was a mistake, love..Forgive me..I love you and I want you to come back with me...Talon has it all wrong, there are people here for you, I'm here for you. Just...Come with me, love.." Amelie` stares into those brown eyes for a bit, before looking down. "Okay...Alright, chérie...I will.." Lena hugs the assassin tightly. Amelie` embraces the hug, before they both stand up. "Lena, I don't know how Talon keeps finding me, but they will do it again, chérie.." Lena smiled. "Don't worry love, we can help you with that!" Lena helps Amelie` gather her things, and they leave the building and head back to the Watchpoint.

La Muerte slams his hand on the table, lifting up a magnum. The soldier in front of him holds his hands up. "No, please! Sir, that's all we know!" He shoots the man dead in front of him. "I've had it! She is done! Priority target is now to be killed on sight!" He slams the table down. "Our brainwashing failed, twice?!" He screams into the radio, his hands in fists. "I want all of Talon's scientists in my office, now! I want Reaper in here as-well!" He slams the radio down, staring at the dead body. He sits down, staring at the red dot on his radar. "Your time is up, Widowmaker. Talon has had enough of your shit!"

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow! (Or even later, depends on how much Overwatch I play today.) It would be greatly appreciated if you all can a review! It helps me a lot with writing these chapters and improving them for you all!**


	14. The Flames of Love and War

_Amelie` stood over the corpse on the ground, the end of her rifle smoking. The chronal accelerator on the corpse was destroyed and a bullet was lodged in the forehead. Blood pooled on the ground and Amelie` just stared. "Adieu."_

Lena pulled Amelie` by the hand over to her room. "Come on, love! I need to give you something! I've been holding onto it!" Amelie` quirks an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. Lena digs through her bag until she pulls out the small eiffel tower statue, holding it out to her. Amelie` smiles at the present, taking the statue from Lena's hands. "Merci, Lena. It's wonderful." Lena smiles, before frowning. "Sorry love, I did buy some clothes, but I think I left them back in London.." Amelie` shakes her head. "It's fine, chérie, I don't mind." Lena nods, before blinking towards the door, closing it. "They don't know I've got company..And I'll like to keep it that way, love.." Amelie` crosses her arms. "Someone doesn't want me to be found, hm?" Lena scratches the back of her head. "Uh, no..Not that!..I..Like to be private, love!" Amelie` offers a small chuckle. "Mhm...Lena, are you hungry?" Lena just realizes now that she is indeed hungry, not eating any breakfast or lunch. "I could 'ave something, love. How about we go out to eat, hm?" Amelie` pats her pockets mockingly. "It appears I do not have Numbanian currency, chérie." Lena giggles, pulling out some colored paper. "I've got some. Let's go!" She practically runs out the door, forcing Amelie` to play catch up to Lena. Amelie` follows Lena all the way to a small cafe`, waited by Omics and humans alike. They sit down, and Lena swiftly lifts up a menu. "What are you going to 'ave, love?" Amelie` scans the menu for a moment. "Whatever you're going to have, chérie. I trust your judgement." Lena chuckles. "Tea and some biscuits it is, love!" Amelie` rolls her eyes, chuckling to herself as Lena orders their 'meal' from the waitor.

 _Amelie` stares into the cold, lifeless eyes of Lena as she slowly drags the serrated knife from her bloody neck. The body slumps over from the chair and onto the ground, Amelie` just staring. "Adieu."_

"Whatcha lookin' at? Amelie`? 'Ello? Anyone in there?" Lena sing-songly speaks to Amelie` as she dazes off. Amelie` shakes her head, looking to Lena. "Je suis désolée, ma chérie...Just daydreaming.." Lena chuckles as she begins to sip her tea. Amelie` swiftly does the same, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the comfort of their environment. Amelie` looks up to Lena. "Do you think Dr. Ziegler will perform the operation to remove the chip you told me about, chérie?" Lena nods enthusiastically. "Of course, love! She's my best friend!" Amelie` grins. "Oh, she is? Then what am I, chérie?" Lena smirks. "Hm...What are you, love? Enemy, lover, and hater all in one..." Amelie` frowns. "I don't hate you chérie, and I am not your enemy." Lena smiles more. "I'm just messing with you, love! You're my lover, ain't ya'?" Amelie` could feel the slightest of blushes coming to her cheeks. "Oui...Oui, we are." Lena places the money down for the cheque. "Let's go 'ave some fun!" She blinks towards the exit, forcing Amelie` to play catch up again. Amelie` finally catches up to Lena after she blinked down a few blocks, they're at a club. "Oh..I don't know, chérie...I'm not usually someone who goes to parties.." Lena giggles. "Awh come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Amelie` sighs, nodding towards the spunky British woman. She grips Amelie's hand, pulling her inside. The music playing was loud and very techno. It was of course Lucio's music, Lena thought. She gripped Amelie` by the hands, leading her over to a darker corner of the club, away from most of the rave. Lena leans up, her lips close to Amelie's. "I've got something to show ya', love." Amelie` grinned, leaning even closer. "What is that, chérie?" Lena slowly locks her lips with Amelie`, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. They kiss passionately, two long lost lovers finally able to embrace one another.

 _A crack was all that was heard as Amelie` gripped Lena by her neck. She dropped the twitching body on the ground. The party was gone, the club was gone. It was just Amelie` and Lena. Amelie` gently kicked one of Lena's cold legs. "Adieu."_

Lena broke the kiss first, gasping for air. A string of saliva followed Lena out, who Amelie` gently wiped off her face, also panting. Lena had a large blush over her face, and was breathing hard. Amelie` could feel herself heating up, her slow heart pulsing faster and faster. Lena pressed herself tightly against Amelie`, that chronal accelerator pressing into the chest of Amelie`. Amelie` looked down into Lena's eyes. "You..Want to go back to your place, chérie?" Lena grinned, gripping Amelie's hand tightly. "Oh god yes, yes I do, love." She races back to the Overwatch base, Amelie` following closely behind.

They enter the room, slamming the door behind them. Lena pushes Amelie` against the wall, kissing her again. This time, the kiss was of need, desire, hunger; Not passion. Amelie` places her hands on Lena's hips, her tongue in a battle with Lena's.

 _Amelie` glared down at the now naked body, her rifle smoking. She left the base, blood stained across her catsuit. "Adieu."_

The duo somehow made it onto the bed, Amelie` laying on her back as Lena paused to remove her RAF jacket, skillfully at that to maneuver around her chronal accelerator. Lena returned to kissing Amelie` hungrily. Amelie` instinctively began grinding herself against Lena, both bodies heating up. Something snapped in Amelie`. She stopped, eyes darting around for a moment. Lena pulled herself up, worry across her face. "Amelie`? What's wrong, love?!" Amelie` stared at the ceiling for a moment. Widowmaker moved her eyes down to Lena, suddenly something felt wrong. Before Lena could move, Widowmaker jumped on top of Lena, her cold hands wrapped around Lena's throat. "I should kill you!" She screams out, hands tightening their grip. Lena struggled to breathe, before bucking her hips, throwing Widowmaker off of her. Widowmaker jumped to her feet, rushing over to Lena. Lena blinked behind her, but Widowmaker was prepared. She slapped her hard with her fist, drawing blood from her lip. Lena touched her busted lip, looking to see the blood. "Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?!" She darts forward, slamming Widowmaker into the wall. Widowmaker grunts out, before throwing a fist straight into Lena's ribs, causing her to scream out. Lena smashed her knee upwards into Widowmaker's stomach, causing a cry to come out of Widowmaker. Widowmaker pulls out a knife, slashing Lena. Lena was just barely able to back off, the knife catching some of the skin on her arm. Lena blinks to the side of Widowmaker, throwing a hard right hook across her chin. Widowmaker slams into the wall again, dazed slightly. She shakes her head, eyes glaring into Lena's.

McCree whistled his way down the hallway, twirling his magnum on his finger. He stops by Lena's door, hearing grunts and a lot of thuds. He chuckles to himself, continuing to walk. "Girl gets more game than me.."

Widowmaker cracked her knuckles, wiping some blood from her lip. She charges forward, slamming a knee into Lena's stomach, then an elbow into her overturned back. Lena slumps to the ground, shaking in pain. Widowmaker lifts up her knife once more, screaming out as she tries to get Lena in the back. Lena is just able to recall out of it, before she slams her knee into Widowmaker's face. Widowmaker grunts, falling onto the ground, dazed. Lena straddled her, pinning her wrists to the floor once again. Her eyes kept darting around. "Amelie`, look at me!" Amelie's eyes struggled to move, until she was able to force them to look at Lena. Kill her. Destroy her. Why are you letting this brat get to you? "You're stronger than what Talon did to you, love...I know you are...That is why you stopped the programming from killing me time and time again..Come back to me, Amelie`..." Amelie` stared for a couple minutes, before relaxing a bit. "Mon dieu...I'm..So sorry, Lena...I..Something came over me..." Lena smiled, wiping her busted lip. "I'm 'ere for you, love...We can get through this together.." Amelie` felt a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged Lena tightly, shaking a bit still. "I fear that what Talon has done to me will never leave me...I will always be plagued by what they did.." Lena hugs back, whispering into her ear. "I know, love..But we can make it through together..I can help you...I will make you feel...Alive." They hug each other for a few silent minutes, before they eventually stand up and move over to the bed, addressing each other's wounds. Lena sighed. "I guess we got to call Angela..She isn't going to be happy.." Amelie` frowned. "Oui...I'm sorry again, chérie.." Lena shakes her head, picking up her phone. "Don't worry about it, love.." Angela picks the phone up. "Yes, Lena?" "Hi love!...So..I've got into a bit of a scuffle and need a doctor!" She giggles. "Just some cuts and bruises is all..So, when I get back tomorrow, you can check it out?" Angela sighs. "Of course, Lena." Lena winks to Amelie`. "See ya' then!" She hangs the phone up. "We're going tomorrow, love. Back to London!"

La Muerte sat at his desk, 50 or so men crowded in front of it, with Reaper behind Muerte. La Muerte clears his throat. "How...How was she able to break out of our brainwashing and programming not once, but twice?!" The scientists look to each other, before one of them speaks out. "Sir, if the victim's will is strong enough, they will be able to eventually do what they want, not what we want.." La Muerte stared. "You all have one last chance. Get back to the drawing board and fix this!" The scientists scramble out of the room, back to their labs. Reaper walked forward, turning around to Muerte. "What about the kill order?" La Muerte chuckles. "It still stands, Reaper. If she gives you a hard time, blast her away. If she submits, then bring her back here, alive. I'm tired of playing cat and mouse." Reaper nods, turning his back to the large man. He stomps out of the room, lifting up his shotguns. "Time to reap."

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow! Any review/constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! By the way, that wasn't the reason why it's rated M. That part is still to come!**


	15. The Death Blossom

The Overwatch turbojet slowly descended into their base in London, the engines roaring to a halt. The panel descends, revealing Lena and Amelie`, who walk down into the main hangar. Amelie` follows Lena closely as they make their way immediately towards Angela's office. Lena looks back to Amelie` before knocking on the door.

"Anyone in there? 'Ello?" After a few silent moments, the door opens, Angela smiling. "Come in, come in! Sit on the bed and I will examine you both.." Lena walks into the large office, sitting on one of the medical beds there. Amelie` walks in as-well, an icy stare meets her gaze from the doctor. "You sit on a different bed, Talon agent." Amelie` nods, sitting on a bed next to Lena's. Lena frowns, crossing her arms. "Oi love, she's with us now!" Angela shakes her head. "I'll believe it when I see it, which I won't since she'll be gone in the morning.." Lena scoffed. "No way, love! We can talk later about it, all I need right now is a check-up!" Angela rolled her eyes, moving some of her blonde hair out of her face. She steps closer to Lena, examining her slowly.

"Just some cuts and bruises is all. You'll be fine...A bit sore, but fine." She silently moves over to Amelie`, doing a quick up-and-down look. "She's fine too." Angela moves over to a closet, pulling out some painkillers. She tosses it to Lena. "Take one...One!...When you need it, Lena. Same goes for the assassin." Angela looked down to her phone. "I've got to be somewhere right now, Lena. When you leave, just lock the door, alright?" Lena nods. "Of course, love.."

Once Angela leaves, Lena blinks forward, closing the door. She blinks onto the same bed as Amelie`, who offers a small smile, before frowning. "Lena, I need to tell you something." Lena raises her eyebrows. "You're pregnant with my kid?!" Lena giggles a bit. Amelie` rolls her eyes. "Non, chérie. I'm giving you a way to contact me, but I'm doing it because I'm afraid that I won't be here for much longer.." Lena frowns. "You're going to leave? But..." Amelie` shook her head. "Widowmaker will be here...I lose the fight against the programming more and more, Lena...I can't promise your safety when I do lose.." Lena shook her head. "No, love! I...We...Can win the fight together!" Amelie` frowned more. "How? How do we do that, mon chérie?" Lena stared at the floor for a moment, before Amelie` took Lena's phone from her pocket. "Oi!" Amelie` rolled her eyes. "Take it easy, chérie..." She enters in a few digits into the contacts, handing the phone back to her. "There's your way of contacting me and vice-versa..." Lena looked to the phone. "Love, what about the chip? We can have Angela remove it and maybe it'll stop your programming!" Amelie` shrugged. "It's not like I willingly joined this organization, chérie...Actually..I can't really remember how I got to this point...Nevertheless, I do not know if there's a correlation. I guess it's worth a shot, chérie." Lena got off the bed. "Come, once Angela is done with whatever she's doing we'll get the operation done! Now stay here, I'll be back!" Amelie` nods as Lena blinks out of the room.

The talon ship disembarks its crew of one onto the hotel rooftop in London. Reaper looks around, giving a thumbs up to the ship as it flies away. He grips both shotguns, marching down the rooftop. He turns into his mist, floating down the streets of London.

Angela frowned, crossing her arms as Lena got down on her knees in front of her. "Please love! That's how they keep finding her! We need to take it out!" Angela frowned, rubbing her temples. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it...Tell your friend to undress and get one of the gowns on. She needs to lay down on one of the beds in my office and we'll get it out!" Lena jumps up, hugging the older woman tightly. "Thanks love!" She practically yells as she blinks down the hallway back into Angela's office.

Amelie` looks up as Lena barges into the room. "Alright love, we're good to go! Just gotta 'ave you strip down and put one of them gowns on!" Amelie` could feel a very slight blush coming to her blue cheeks. She stands up. "You're going to watch, chérie?" Lena began to blush as-well, scratching the back of her head. "Don't want someone else watching, do ya'? Best be me!" She giggles to herself. Amelie` winks to Lena as she turns around, back to her. She pulls the catsuit off of her, just in panties now. She strips those off as-well, grabbing one of the gowns from the closet, pulling it on. Lena watches, eyes transfixed on the fit and curvy form of the blue woman in front of her, until she has to shake her head to keep focused. Amelie` turns back to her, laying down on the bed. "I am ready, chérie."

Angela walks into the room, leaving the door open behind her. "Lena, you need to get out for the operation. It's only going to be me and...What's her name?"

"My name is Amelie`, doctor." Amelie` spoke softly as she stared up at the ceiling. Angela frowned, a thought occurring to her, before shaking it away. Lena grips Amelie's hand. "I'll be right outside, love!" She goes in for a small kiss, which Amelie` reciprocates. Angela crosses her arms. "Go on, Lena." Lena broke the kiss, blinking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 _Amelie` pressed her weight down onto the struggling doctor. She slowly pressed the knife deeper and deeper into the doctor's chest. Angela lets out her final breath as Amelie` glares into her dying eyes._

Amelie` shook her head, frowning immediately. "Oh non...Mon dieu, please no..." She whispers to herself. The doctor stood next to her. "I have to get the x-ray machine primed, give me a sec'." She walks over to the x-ray, pressing a few buttons at a keyboard.

 _The doctor's body slumped over the terminal, brain matter exploded over the screens as Amelie` lowered her rifle._

Amelie` closed her eyes tightly for a moment, an arm beginning to twitch. She swiftly reaches over into her belt on the floor, pulling out a small PDA-like device. She swiftly messages Lena. "I need you help...It's happening again. I'm leaving!" Amelie` felt her fingers pull tight against the device.

 _Amelie` gripped the doctor's neck tightly between her fingers, squeezing tighter and tighter. Angela's face turned blue, eyes bulging out of her head as she is strangled to death, Amelie` has a smirk painted on her face._

Lena yawned, leaning against the wall. She crosses her arms until she feels a slight buzz on her hip. She picks up her phone, reading the message. She frowns, swiftly moving to the door. She tries to open it, but it's locked. "Bloody hell!" She begins to slam her shoulder against the door. "Open up!"

Amelie` felt her arms twitch before her eyes begin to dart in every direction. She grit her teeth, tensing up. "Do...Doct...Docter..Get...Out..." Angela turned around, confused. Widowmaker sat up, looking over to the doctor. She walked over to her garments on the ground, pulling out a knife. She looks back over to the doctor. "Don't move, chérie...It'll be quick, I promise.." She laughs to herself, making her way over to Angela. Angela took a couple steps back, her back hitting into the wall. She can hear someone slamming against the door, eyes darting to Widowmaker and the door. "Don't try to escape, chérie. I will find you.." She continued her way closer and closer to Angela. Angela felt herself tense up as Widowmaker stood right in front of her, placing her knife against her throat.

Lena burst through the door, blinking forward until she tackles Widowmaker to the ground. Widowmaker grimaces, before looking over. "Looks like we've got company." Lena turns to see a red mist forming into a cloaked figure. "Die, die, die!" The figure screamed as he spun in a circle of death, shots firing in every direction.

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More coming tomorrow!**


	16. The Tragedy

Reaper slid into the base, easily undetected in his mist form. He reappears into his normal form, pulling out the radar. "There she is..Time to end this, once and for all.." He returns to his wrath form to go into the open door, reappearing. He notices Tracer pinning Widowmaker to the ground with the doctor cowering in fear. He grins under his mask. "Die, die, die!" He screams as he reappears, spinning in a circle, shooting his shotguns in a lightning fast motion. Bullet holes fill the walls as he spins.

Amelie` shook her head, before quickly rolling Lena over, her back now facing the death blossom. Amelie` shuts her eyes tightly as she could feel some shots pierce her back. Lena watches with horror as Amelie` uses herself as a shield to protect Lena. Angela dives behind a metal table, hearing the metal make noises as the bullets bounce off of it.

Winston looks behind him, hearing the multiple gunshots. His eyes glare, lifting up his tesla gun. He charges forward, letting out a massive roar as he does.

Reaper stops in his motion, throwing the shotguns away. He pulls out a new pair, menacingly walking towards the duo on the floor. Amelie` rolls over onto her back, groaning in pain as her blood begins to pool underneath her. She looks over to the approaching Reaper, who raises his guns. Lena goes wide eyed, trying to lift herself up in time. "Time to cut off loose ends." Reaper aims the shotguns to the girls before feeling the ground shake underneath him. Lena stumbles a bit, a grin on her face. "What's so funny, brat?!" Lena giggles. "You've made him angry..."

Winston slams through the doorway, breaking bits of the wall as he charges forward. He throws his gun to the side, slamming his hands against his chest. His face becomes red and he begins to walk on his hind legs. He roars again. Reaper swiftly begins firing into the large and angry gorilla, but it doesn't have an effect. Winston slams his large hand into Reaper, sending him hurtling into the wall. Reaper drops his shotguns, swiftly going into his mist form, escaping through the doorway. Winston roars again, hot on the tail of the mist.

Lena sighs in relief. "Thank god for Winston..." Suddenly, a realization occurred to her as she swiftly knelt down next to Amelie`. Amelie` could feel herself becoming colder, her arms slick with her own blood. She could feel herself getting tired. She can rest, just close her eyes and forget it all...She almost did too, until a faint scream brought her back. "Amelie` Please..." Lena felt herself tearing up. "Angela!" The doctor quickly went to her side, frowning at the woman. She whispers something to Lena, who swiftly recoils. "She isn't going to die! You can save her!" Angela had a frown on her face, one that could tell an entire story to Lena. Lena could feel a tear coming down her cheek. Amelie` tried to speak, but she couldn't form a sentence. She felt her eyelids become heavy, and she lost the strength to keep them open. Her breathing became labored.

Angela swiftly pushed Lena out of the room. "I need to be alone for the operation, if she's going to survive, you need to give me my space, Lena!" Lena nodded, no quirky remarks coming from her. She shakily walked into the main centre, sitting down on a couch in the room. She stared at the ground for what seemed like hours. Even when Widowmaker was there, Amelie` still was able to save her...Lena felt her throat become tight as another tear made its way down her cheek. She hated being helpless, not being able to do anything. She will get vengeance. She will kill every last Talon agent. "What am I thinking?!..I..I don't kill if I don't have to.." Lena swore to herself, shaking her head. "You're...You're just emotional, that's all...And talking to yourself.." She tried to put a smile on her face, but it went right back to a frown. She reached into her jacket, pulling out her pistols. She walked over to the terminal, looking on the camera feed.

Reaper leaves the wrath form, running towards an exit. Winston is still hot on his tail, running on all fours to get to him.

Lena could feel her fingers tighten around her pistols, before blinking towards the hallway that Reaper went down. She can feel her eyes water more and more as she gets closer to her target.

Reaper turns to Winston, blasting him close range with his shotguns. Winston stops, taking a couple steps back. He raises his arm to shield his face. He falls, the shotguns finally having an effect on him. He grunts a bit, a bullet or two piercing his un-armored hand. Reaper throws the shotguns to the ground, pulling out a new pair. He aims it directly at the gorilla's face. "Dumb monkey.."

Lena screams as she blinks right into Reaper, tackling him to the ground. Before Reaper could mystify away, she dug her pistol into his neck. "Fuck you!" She screams as she unloads the pistol into the neck, sending blood flying everywhere. It splatters over her and onto the ground. The Angel of Death lays on the ground limp under the much smaller British woman. Winston makes his way over to the panting British woman, gently pulling her to him. Lena doesn't resist, letting the larger ape cradle her. He sits back against the wall. "Thank you, Lena...I know that couldn't have been easy for you.." Lena rested her head against the armor of the gorilla. "L-Let's just go back to the main centre...'Ave one of the grunts clean this up.." Winston nods to her, fixing his glasses. He slowly walks back, holding Lena close to himself as he walks.

Reaper felt the wound slowly heal, he grunts to himself. He lifts his head up, growling at his failure. He mystifies himself again, flowing out of the compound.

Winston set her down. "Are you going to be okay, Lena?" The heavy ape sits back in his tire as he questions Lena. Lena shakes her head as she heads into the locker room. "No, love...No, I'm not going to be okay.." She walks into the room, pulling an extra pair of clothes from her locker. She swiftly pulls off her bloody clothing, pulling on the new orange leggings and undershirt. She looks at her RAF jacket, which has some blood stains on it. She shakes her head, pulling it on. She blinks out of the room and outside the doctor's office, sitting on the floor.

Hours pass, and Lena accidentally fell asleep in her sitting position. She's jolted awake when the door opens. Angela looks to her with a grim expression on her face. Lena's excited smile turned into a deep frown. Angela could feel herself struggling not to cry for the small woman in front of her. "I...I have some bad news, Lena.." Lena felt her heart almost stop, hands beginning to shake.

 **Sorry for the short chapter today, I gotta do some studying for some finals coming up! More to come tomorrow! (And yes, I had to leave it on a cliffhanger!) Reviews are always helpful! Thanks for reading up to this point!**


	17. The Aussies

Lena swiftly stood up, her throat already tight. "W-What's the bad news, Angela?" She asks, her voice cracking. Angela looks away, shaking her head. "She's alive...Barely...But I had to place her into a medically-induced coma...I do not know when or if she will ever wake up. She could wake up in five minutes or in the next 40 years. Or she could never wake up at all...I'm sorry, Lena. I tried my best...There's only so much medical science can do.."

Lena could feel her heart sink further and further as the doctor explains the problem to her. She pushes past Angela, looking over to the bed. Amelie` is laying on it, her chest rising and falling gently. Multiple cords and tubes are connected to her body, as well as a steady beeping in the heart rate monitor that could be heard. Lena slowly made her way to the side of the unconscious woman, gently holding her cold hand. "I'm so sorry, Amelie`...I...I will not let your actions go in vain..And I will be here everyday for you..I will wait for you.." She sits down, still gripping the woman's hand. Angela sighs, turning and leaving to the main centre.

Winston growls as he pulls out a bullet from his hand with a small set of tweezers, before pouring some alcohol on the wound. He bandages it himself as the doctor walks into the room. He smiles. "Hello, Dr. Ziegler. What can I do for you?" Angela tried to offer a small smile. "Winston, I need you to do some research on this...I deactivated it.." She holds out a small chip, some blood covering it. Winston takes it from her hand. "Hm...Right away, doctor." Angela turns around, but stops. "Winston..Keep an eye on Lena, alright? I fear she might do something...Irrational.." Winston nods, confusion painted over his face. "Oh and make sure you fix my wall, Mister." He chuckles. "Of course, doctor."

 _Amelie` opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. Everything around her was black, it was as if her eyes were closed. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no response. The room suddenly became extremely bright, blinding her momentarily. She blinked a couple times, looking around. La Muerte stood in front of her, eyes piercing into her's. "If we can't get Gerard, we'll use you, my beautiful girl." Amelie` suddenly felt herself fall down what seemed like a never ending pit. Voices and memories washed over her. There was a man lying next to her. Who was he? "I love you, Amelie`. I am so glad to have you back...I don't know what I would've done without you.." He said in a French accent. Who is this man? Amelie` found herself standing at the end of the bed now. Suddenly a gun appeared in her hand, aimed at his head. She could recall seeing his eyes open, before she pulled the trigger. She screamed as she began to fall once more. Visions of herself being tortured filled her eyes before it all stopped. A single voice called out to her. "I'm sorry, Amelie`...I love you so much..I will be here for you everyday, love..." Amelie` recognized the voice and tried to reach out to it in the void. "Don't leave me, Lena!" She cried out, but she continued to fall into the pits of her mind._

Lena awoke to find herself still holding onto Amelie's hand. She stood up, stretching. "I will be back later, love..I promise.." She kisses her forehead gently before leaving the room, a determined look on her face. She headed to Winston. "Winston, love..I need your help." Winston turned to his friend. "Yes, Lena?" She crossed her arms. "I need to go home for a bit...If Amelie` wakes up or anything, can you tell me right away?" Winston nods. "Of course, Lena." Lena offers a smile, before blinking out of the compound and back into her home in London.

La Muerte sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples as Reaper stood in front of him. "Did you at least do your mission and kill Widowmaker?" Reaper chuckled. "I saw my shots go into her back multiple times. She is dead." La Muerte looked down to his radar. "She better be...The chip is offline..Either one of your bullets hit it or they took it out..If what you say is true, then we've cut off all loose ends. I have a new mission for you.." Reaper crossed his arms, growling. "I can already tell what you want me to do...And it's going to be annoying..I will be calling back-up for this one." La Muerte chuckled. "You took out Widowmaker, I think you can take out Tracer. Hell, the annoying twat probably could get smoked by being easily tricked. Who were you planning on calling out?" Reaper laughed again. "Two men making a lot of noise down in Australia." La Muerte glared, rolling his eyes. "Pay them as much as you want, just get the damn job done. Dismissed." Reaper nodded to his boss, leaving the room. He walked into the Talon's communication room, sending a message to a courier.

Lena could feel the warm water soothing her nerves as she stepped into the shower. Her spiky hair quickly fell across her head, clamping down. She rested back against the wall, staring down at the ground for a few minutes. She then began to run shampoo through her hair, humming lightly to herself. She stepped out of the shower after a couple more minutes, drying herself off. She slips into some pajamas and sits on her couch. She hated being alone. She turns the T.V. on, placing a hand on her chronal accelerator. "Looks like it's just me and you, pal..." She sighs to herself as she lays back on the couch, watching the show.

Junkrat fiddled with some grenades on the table as Roadhog cleaned off his hook. A knock came on the shack they were in, Junkrat jumping. He eyed Roadhog, who nodded. Roadhog gripped his shotgun, moving himself over to the door. He opens it slowly, and in a deep voice yells, "No visitors!" The Talon soldier in front of him shakily held out a paper. "I'm just a messenger, sir." Roadhog took the paper, eyeing it, before handing it off to Junkrat, who is now at his side. Junkrat reads it to himself. "Talon? Wants us?" The soldier nods. "We're willing to pay you both a lot of money for your support." Junkrat looks up to Roadhog. "The treasure is already a lot, but who says no to more money, huh?" Roadhog let out a hearty laugh into his gasmask as the two gathered their supplies and follows the courier back to a waiting Talon ship. The ship takes off and back to the Talon base of operations.

Reaper eyed the two men in front of him. The porky, large man known as Roadhog did a thumbs up to the cloaked figure. Reaper shook his head. "Listen up. Here's the plan. We get her at her home in London. Junkrat, you're going to distract her by shooting gas, not explosive, gas bombs into the room. While she's disoriented, Roadhog will enter the room, using his hook to draw her closer. Once she's hooked, I will move in and finish the job. No explosives, need it to be somewhat quiet. Any questions?" Junkrat frowned. "Why do you hate explosions? They're so fun!" Reaper growled. "Good, no questions. We leave tomorrow at dusk."

 **More to come tomorrow! Again, sorry for another short chapter. I have a lot of tests this week I have to prepare for. I figured since I post a chapter a day it's alright if some are shorter than usual. Any review would be greatly appreciated, it really helps me pump these out for you all! Thanks for reading up to this point!**


	18. The Awakening

_Amelie` felt herself land onto a platform, the landscape changing around her to London. The moon was out fully as she slowly walked along a path. The path led to herself, holding a rifle, zooming in on something. Widowmaker turned to Amelie`, a grin on her face. She slowly walked to Amelie`, a knife in her hand. "You've been causing too much trouble, chérie..." Amelie` found herself staring...at herself. Two sides of a coin, Amelie` thought. Widowmaker made a dash towards her, before everything disappeared, back into the void. Amelie` felt herself clearing her throat. "You do not have control over me...I control my own destiny..." A laugh was heard, until she heard her own voice. "Really? So you decided to attack Dr. Ziegler? You decided to assassinate Mondatta? All of those Overwatch agents? Gerard? Lena?" Amelie` felt herself growing frustrated. "Shut up! You may have had control over me then, but this is now! And I know I won't give in anymore to Talon!" Another laugh. Amelie` found herself plummeting again into the void. Suddenly she was in her catsuit, rifle in her hands, her sight on Lena's head. A whisper in her ear startles her. "Pull the trigger.." She frowns. "Non! I will do no such thing!" She tries to lower the rifle, but found resistance. Her fingers twitched. "Talon has ordered you to do it...Now do it!" She screamed as her finger pulled the trigger and everything went blank once again._

Lena rubbed her eyes as she woke up, yawning a bit. She looks down at her wrist. "What the? It's noon?!" She scrambles upwards, throwing her standard Uniform on. She blinks out of her door and towards the watchpoint.

Junkrat giggles to himself as he pulls on his bandolier filled with grenades. Roadhog grips his hook tightly as he waddles onto the ship along Junkrat. Reaper shakes his head to himself as he boards the ship, which departs from the talon base towards London.

Lena slowly walks to the doctor's office, readying herself once more. She walks in, a frown immediately on her face, her lover still on the bed. Dr. Ziegler is checking some vitals when she hears Lena, turning around. "No news yet, Lena...I have her under my care, don't worry.." Lena ignores the advice from Angela, walking next to Amelie`. She grips her hand again. "I told you I will be here everyday for you, love. I'm here now...I missed you last night..."

 _Amelie` felt the voices surrounding her, screaming at her. What are you doing? You worthless garbage, kill her already. Go back to Talon. You're nothing without them. Do you have a death wish? You're a monster. One voice suddenly quieted them all. It was Lena's. "I missed you last night, love...I'm here now..." Amelie` smiled as that cockney accent soothed her._

Hours passed until Angela had to approach Lena. "Don't you think it's time to go, Lena? I will inform you if anything happens, okay?" Lena sighs, planting a kiss on Amelie's cheek. "Alright, but definitely do...Goodnight, love.." Angela smiles. "Goodnight, Lena." Lena leaves the compound, making her way home. Something isn't right, she thinks to herself as she opens her door, closing it behind her. Didn't she lock it? She shook her head, making her way towards the living room when 4 grenades rolled in front of her, exploding into a white gas, surrounding the room.

Reaper and the Aussie duo stepped off the Talon ship. "Her apartment is in that building, fourth floor." The trio made their way up the staircase to the door, smashing it in. They explored the apartment. Junkrat scoffs. "No one's here." Reaper closes the door. "We continue with the plan, just wait for her to return. Roadhog, since you're...Well..Big, hide in the other room. Junkrat and I will stay behind the couch, waiting for our guest." Roadhog moves into the room, readying his hook. The other two crouch behind the couch, preparing themselves.

Lena coughed into her arm, not able to see anything. Suddenly a hook came around her waist, pulling her towards the unknown. She felt herself smack into a large, very large belly of Roadhog. "What the fuck?!" She screams, trying to back up, her back now hitting into the thinner and shorter man of Junkrat. She pushes off of him, hitting into Reaper. They've surrounded her. Lena glared at Reaper. "I killed you!" He laughs. "Obviously you failed. Now I don't suggest trying to use this..." He points a shotgun at her chronal accelerator, causing her face to turn pale with fear. "One shot now and you're gone...Forever." She could feel her heart rate climbing. Junkrat lets out an insane laugh, Roadhog following suit. He nods to Roadhog, who grips the small woman by the arms. She struggles a bit, before he ties a chain around her arms. Reaper gripped her by the chin, his fingers digging into the skin. "Don't have a cocky thing to say, hm?" She growled, spitting at him. "Don't touch me, you bloody freak!" He chuckles, before slapping her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Her ears ring as her goggles fly off, her cheek red from the slap. She blinks her eyes a couple times to return to focus. He cracks his neck. "Hold her steady, hog." Roadhog does so, Junkrat laughing more. Reaper cracks his knuckles, before slamming a right hook into her face. She cries out as her head swings from the punch. She groans in pain as he brings a fist straight into her stomach, her breath being knocked away from her. She coughs and struggles to regain her breath when he grips her by the hair. "I hope you enjoy every single moment of this, 'love'." He chuckles to himself as he headbutts her roughly, her vision blurring. She could feel her body ache as he continues the assault on her. Reaper places a hand on her hip, laughing to himself. Lena's expression went totally wide-eyed, and she recoiled, a new wave of struggle coming across her. He presses himself against her, which causes her to be pressed more against Roadhog. "What's the matter, brat? We've been ordered to kill you...We just want to play with you before the fun has to end.." He puts another hand on her hip. She could hear her phone buzzing in the other room. She continues to try to struggle, being pressed...Well...Between a rock and a 'hard' place. She was able to hold back for this amount of time, but finally a tear comes down her cheek. "Just..Just kill me please, don't do what you're thinking...Oh god, please don't.." Reaper laughs more. "God isn't here to help you. You will pay for trying to kill me, Tracer." His hands slowly move from her hips up the curve of her body, then down again.

A crack suddenly silences the room. The sound of Junkrat falling to the ground is heard. Another crack. The huge man of Roadhog slumps down onto the ground, letting go of Tracer. Reaper swiftly turns around, looking for the source. He turns back to Tracer, lifting up his shotgun to her. "Time to die." Another crack, and the gun falls from his hand, destroyed. He swiftly looks to the window, turning into his mist form. He spots his target, flying towards the target in a fit of rage.

"I killed you!" He screamed.

Tracer felt herself sink to the ground, her heart pounding in her chest. A couple more tears coming from her bruised face.

Reaper looked around on the rooftops for the shooter, before a shot pierces his heart. He screams out, falling to the ground. A boot presses down on his chest. His eyes trail up the long leg to the blue woman. Amelie` smiled at him, aiming her gun down to his head. "Adieu." She fires shot after shot down towards his head, but he swiftly turns into his mist, flying away.

 _Amelie` couldn't hear the voice anymore, and suddenly she was being screamed at again. She gritted her teeth, before yelling out. "I am under control of myself, not any damn programming!" Suddenly the voices stopped. She could feel something rising inside of her._

Amelie` slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up, bandages covering her back. Dr. Ziegler swiftly came to her side. "No, no...Lay back...You need to rest...Thank god you're awake, Lena will be so happy.." Amelie` remembered everything that happened. "Where is Lena, doctor?" Angela smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At home.." Amelie` frowned. "Call her.." Angela nodded, proceeding to do so. She called, but no one picked up. Amelie` sat up again, pulling some of the cords out of her. Angela pushed gently back on her shoulder. "No! You need to rest, I promise you Lena is fine.." Amelie` shook her head. "How many times does Lena not pick up her phone?" Angela frowned, always recalling how Lena would always pick up a call, especially an important one she's looking forward to. Amelie` pushed past the doctor, grabbing her rifle from the wall. She slips into her catsuit and places her goggles on, leaving the base. A slight pain still filled her back, but she ignored it. She grappled up onto the rooftops, swiftly making her way towards Lena's apartment. She turned her goggles on, frowning. She spotted three men in the room, holding Lena hostage. "Talon..." She hissed, before going into a vantage point on a building across the street from Lena's apartment building. She focused the rifle. "Hold out a little longer, chérie..." She began to pull the trigger, sending one shot into the thin man. She sends another shot into the large man holding Lena. She tries to hit Reaper, but he escapes towards her. She was prepared this time, sending another shot into his chest.

Lena slowly rose to her feet, brushing herself off. She looked down at the dead bodies. "Serves you right!" She shakily went towards the window, before realizing something. She rushes back into the living room, lifting up her phone. She calls Angela back. "Angela? What happened?" Angela smiled. "I wanted to tell you that she's awake...But she left to go to you...We were worried that something was wrong since you didn't pick up the phone, Lena." Lena smiled, her heart fluttering. "Thank god...Something was wrong, love...But again, she saved me..." She swiftly hung the phone up, blinking out of her apartment and down the stairs.

Amelie` rolls her eyes as Reaper escapes into the air, swiftly grappling down the building. She heads to Lena's apartment building, before almost running into Lena. Lena smiled largely, hugging the woman tightly. Amelie` hugged back. "Careful, chérie...I'm still wounded.." Lena hugged a bit easier. "Sorry, love...I'm so excited..Thank you...I..You saved me more than once.." Amelie` smiled. "Don't think too much about it, chérie...You would..And have..Done the same for me..." They continued the hug until Amelie` smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Who's going to clean the dead guys from your floor?"

 **Here's a bonus chapter due to the shortness of my previous two! More to come tomorrow! And no, Talon isn't done yet :). Any review helps me a lot with pumping these out, they really give me the motivation and support to continue to write this for you guys. Thanks for reading up to this point!**


	19. The Cracks in Talon

Reaper inched forward towards the large, metal door. He growled to himself as his heart pumped furiously in his cold chest. Why was he afraid? He was never afraid. He sighed to himself as he pressed his metal hand against the door, opening it.

Muerte clicked his fingers together for a few times, turning to the cloaked figure. "Ah there he is! My superstar! We don't need the spider, all we need is you! Now, tell me..You complete your mission?"

Reaper stared for a few moments, hands clenching into fists. "No, I failed...But I would've killed her if it wasn't-" Suddenly Reaper cut himself off. Muerte glared back at him.

"Wasn't what, Reaper? I swear to God, I've had it with your failures!" He screamed as he pounded his desk with a tight fist. Reaper crossed his arms, feeling his patience getting lost by the second. "Widowmaker is still alive. And she saved the brat from her certain death."

Muerte could definitely feel it now. He could feel the veins popping out of his skin, the blood surging into his face. He was lucky he was wearing a balaclava, or his face would look like a tomato ready to pop. He stood up, shaking in anger as his hands dug into his desk, gripping the sides tightly. "What...Did...You...Say?..."

Reaper lost it, lifting up his shotguns to the Talon lead. "I said she's alive, you fuck!" Muerte raised his magnum to Reaper, both angry men staring at each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, it opening up to reveal a Talon grunt. "Uh...Sirs...We just got word that we may have an opportunity in Operation Skunk..." The grunt weakly says as he watches both men slowly lower their weapons.

Reaper stares at Muerte in confusion. "Operation skunk?" Muerte turns his back to him, lighting up a large cigar to cool himself down. "Codename for our plans on gas bombing Numbani in the name of Omnics to cause a spark in tension there. What's the opportunity, soldier?" The grunt walks forward, placing a report on his desk. He swiftly leaves, not wanting to deal with his deadly boss.

Reaper snatched the report before Muerte could grab it. "Hey!" He yelled, Reaper lifting his hand up. He reads it over. "Who the hell would sell 10 tons of chlorine gas to Talon?" Muerte chuckled, snatching the report back from Reaper. "God damn...Looks like Viskar industries doesn't like Omnics either..." He laughs to himself, taking a puff of his cigar. "Reaper, I'm not assigning you to this one. I'm giving you all of Talon's resources to track and kill those two Overwatch agents." Reaper scoffed. "You mean one Overwatch agent and a lost assassin. They may have removed her chip, but what Talon did will always be with her. All it will take is some influence and sway to the right direction and she will fall to us..." Muerte shook his head. "I doubt it, Reaper. Go, do what you must..."

The last of the Overwatch agents left Lena's house, leaving with 2 large biohazard bags. Amelie` went into the apartment, looking around. "They really cleaned this place up well, don't you think, chérie?" Lena chuckled, closing the door behind her. She makes her way to Amelie's side, wrapping an arm around her. "Better than leavin' them there to rot, hm?" Amelie` smiled, looking down to the shorter woman. Lena gripped her by her hands, leading her to her room. "Come, love..I gotta show you something!" Amelie` followed Lena into her room. Lena dug around for a bit, before finding the plastic bag filled with clothes. "I bought you these awhile back..Try 'em on!" Amelie` gripped the bag, lifting some of the clothes out. She scoffed, looking at the t-shirt with a Union Jack on it. "You think I would wear this, chérie?" Lena chuckled. "Woops..Must've slipped in.." She winked, giggling more. Amelie` rolled her eyes, before slowly sitting down. She lets out a slight groan. "Sometimes I wish I wore a kevlar vest and not a tight catsuit.." Lena frowned, sitting down next to her. "You alright? Maybe we should bring you back to Angela.." Amelie` shook her head. "Non..I want to be here...With you." Lena smiled, gripping onto Amelie's hand. She leaned up to Amelie`, puckering her lips. Amelie` leaned down, locking her lips with Lena's. They kissed for what felt like eternity until Amelie` opened her eyes, swiftly recoiling back.

 _La Muerte chuckled, holding his large Magnum up. "Thanks doll." He aimed the gun down at her, pulling the trigger._

Lena frowned at how Amelie` suddenly became distant, eyes staring at the wall. "Amelie`?" Amelie` shook her head, smiling at Lena. "Sorry, mon chérie..." She slowly lays on her side, Lena following suit. Lena returned to kissing Amelie` who swiftly reciprocated the action.

Their tongues began to enter a fierce battle between them, trying for dominance of the other. Lena placed a hand on Amelie's generous hip, rubbing it slowly as they continued to kiss. Amelie` smiled as she spots the blush on Lena's face as she breaks the kiss. "The doctor wouldn't want me doing any strenuous activities, chérie.." Lena groans, pouting a bit. "Awh come on! You saved me so many times, let me make it up to you, love!" Amelie` smiles, placing a hand on Lena's rosy cheek. "When I'm fully healed, chérie...Then we can do whatever you want." Lena smiled. "Promise?" Amelie` kisses her lightly. "I swear on our love, chérie."

Reaper sat back, contemplating. He stared at the armory in front of him, before back towards the couple of grunts assigned to him. "Hmpf...This isn't enough.." He hisses to himself, staring back at the armory. "Something to take out that brat Tracer while keeping Widowmaker alive.." His eyes scanned the armory, before his hands move to his belt, touching a vial. He smiled, lifting up the vial. "How did I forget about you?" He questions himself, an evil grin on his face under his skull mask. "I've got a great idea."

 **Sorry for another short chapter, this entire week is finals week for me, so of course I won't be able to make the longest chapters. Thanks for reading up to this point! Any review will help me greatly! It's such a pleasure to see feedback from you all and how I could improve for you all! I'm trying to improve my writing as much as possible and all reviews and constructive criticisms help me a lot.**


	20. The Rift

_Amelie` stared at her reflection. It began to move, an evil smirk on her face. "You really think you can control your urges? You foolish girl." Amelie` frowned, feeling the voice now surrounding her as her reflection disappeared. "I will return us to Talon and take out that brat too. Sleep tight, Amelie`..." She laughed as Amelie` frowned more, images blurring her vision. She can hear the man again._

" _Amelie`, I'm so glad Overwatch found you...I was going mad without you..." Amelie` wished she could recognize the voice. Suddenly, everything went dark. Amelie` found herself clamped to a table, slowly spinning down further and further into the void. La Muerte grinned down at her. "Don't cry, my dear...It will be quick.." He chuckled as the large machine slowly lowered down to her._

Amelie` screamed as she jolted up, her body shaking as her chest heaves. Lena jumps up, confused and dazed as she is awoken from her slumber. "Awh...'Aving a bad dream, love?" Amelie` rubbed her face, looking back to the short woman. "Oui...Don't worry about it...I'm-I'm fine.." She slowly lays back, allowing Lena to wrap an arm around her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Love you!" Lena gleefully exclaims, causing Amelie` to smile. "I love you too, chérie.." Amelie` closes her eyes, trying to return to her resting state, eventually succeeding in doing so, wrapped in Lena's warm embrace.

Reaper stared at the vial for what seemed like an eternity. He turned back to the grunts. "I will pay you all triple what you're being paid right now to leave Talon and come with me. We're forming our own organization." The grunts looking to each other, before all saluting their new commander. Reaper grinned under his mask. "Arm yourselves." The grunts pushed past Reaper into the armory, grabbing as many weapons as they could. Reaper tucked the vial into his belt, patting it affectionately.

La Muerte stared at the cameras, his knuckles white as he pulled his hand into a tight fist. "Those fucks!" He slammed a button under his desk, causing alarms to blare throughout the compound. He picked up a mic. "Alert! We have traitors in the armory being led by Reaper! Kill them all!" Talon grunts began rushing towards the armory.

Reaper turned around as the alarms began to blast throughout the compound. He looks back to his grunts. "We're fighting our way out." The grunts followed Reaper through the hallways as they rushed towards an exit.

The compound turned into a living hell. Chaos erupted as combat consumed Talon from within. Multiple bodies lay on the ground as Reaper slams his boot down into a grunt's face, smashing his teeth in. He blasts him in the stomach with his shotgun, turning to whoever's left. About half his men died from the combat. "Let's go before they send in reinforcements." They rushed out of the exit, half of them wounded and the other half covered in blood. La Muerte stared at the cameras, before standing up rapidly. He pulls out his magnum, sending all six bullets into the terminal screen. "I've had it! I'll handle this myself!"

Amelie` slowly was jolted awake when she felt the movement of a person next to her. She opened her amber eyes, meeting the back of Lena. Lena turned to her. "Mornin', love! Come, I want to make us breakfast!" Amelie` smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Chérie, are you always so...Energetic?" Lena shrugs, a grin on her face. "I don't know, love...All I know is that I'm a morning, night, and day person!" She giggles at her joke, blinking into the next room. Amelie` rolled her eyes, lifting herself from the bed. She follows Lena into the kitchen. "Mon chérie, I can make us food, sit down.." Lena shook her head. "Nope! I called it first, love. Anyway, who wants to eat bread for breakfast?" Amelie` crossed her arms. "You know chérie, I regret taking bullets for you." Amelie` winked, offering a small smile as she sat down slowly. Lena chuckled, opening her fridge to take some eggs out. "So, love..I wanted to ask you something.." Amelie` looked up, her heart beginning to beat a little faster. "And that is?" Lena looked down as she cracked an egg into the pan. "Well, love...Overwatch could always use some more heroes..." Amelie` frowned. Hero? She wasn't a hero. "Lena, I..I don't think I would be..." She sighed. "I'm not a hero, chérie." Lena frowned, turning to her. "Don't you say that, love! You have to stop putting yourself down! You saved me twice! You're my hero! And I want you to join me!" Amelie` frowned more, a whisper coming to her ear.

" _You're no hero, Amelie`. You worked for a terrorist organization and killed many, many people. You only got headshots. You ensured their death."_

"So, how about it? Overwatch could definitely use a crack shot like you! And we can work together! Ya' know? Instead of doing our..Cat and mouse game like we used to do, love!" Lena pouted a bit. Amelie` swore to herself. "You practiced that face and I'm going to guess it worked every time you've used it." She sighs. "Fine...I will do it..." Lena smiled. "Thanks, love! You're going to fit right in! I've got to introduce you to Genji, McCree, 76! He's going to be so happy we 'ave a sniper now!" She grinned, winking to Amelie`. "A sexy french one at that." Amelie` could feel the slightest blush on her face. "Mon chérie, I think you're going to burn it.." Lena stood confused before realizing she was cooking. "Sorry!" She giggled to herself as she made their plates, sitting down to eat with her lover.

Reaper sat back in the old warehouse, the grunts moving boxes around. He slowly twirled the vial between his fingers. He lifted up an old tourist map of London. "Hmpf...I've got an idea..." He snapped his fingers, one of the grunts coming to him. "Yes sir?" Reaper, leaned back. "I want you to contact Vishkar industries. I want to purchase some bombs." The soldier offered a salute. "Yes sir, right away!" He swiftly ran off, going onto a computer to begin typing his message. Reaper stood up, placing the vial back into his belt, overseeing the grunts work.

Winston sat the chip down in front of Angela. "I've researched it, Doctor." Angela smiled. "And?" Winston fixed his glasses on his face, sighing. "It wasn't just a tracking chip...I think they had some...Mental components implemented." Angela crossed her arms. "What mental components?" Winston sighed, shrugging. "I do not know. The encryptions were too difficult to get past at that point." Angela frowned. "I don't know if I can trust her...With or without this chip.." Winston nodded. "Agreed..Let's hope she doesn't do anything to harm Lena.."

 **Again I'm so sorry for another short chapter, but finals week ends Tuesday! So close! Thanks for reading up to this point! Any review, large or small, really helps me to write these for you guys! More to come tomorrow!**


	21. The Fun

**(Warning: Smut is included in this chapter.)**

Amelie` stood up, placing her plate in the sink. Lena shoves the last bits of egg on her plate down her throat, placing the plate in the sink as-well. Amelie` walked back into Lena's room, stretching slightly. Lena followed, a grin on her face. "What's on the agenda today, love?" Amelie` eyed her for a moment, before laying back down on the bed. "How about you come lay down and I'll tell you, chérie.." Lena hopped onto the bed, the blue light illuminating both of their faces. Amelie` smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I always wanted to count how many freckles you had every time we came face to face, chérie." Lena smiled, a slight blush on her face. "And I always got lost in your eyes, love...And that accent always soothed me, even when you were throwing insults at me..." She giggled slightly, Amelie` offering a smirk. "I never meant any of it, chérie."

Amelie` leaned in to slowly lock her lips with Lena's, a passionate and loving embrace entwined the two. Amelie` slowly snuck her tongue into Lena's mouth as their hands began to roam each other's bodies. Lena gripped onto Amelie's hips as she let out a small yelp when Amelie` groped Lena by her toned backside, pulling Lena tight against herself. Lena slid one hand slowly from Amelie's hip to her stomach, before slowly trailing upwards to the opening in her catsuit. Amelie` broke the kiss, a devious smirk on her face. She easily opens her catsuit and pulls it off her body, throwing it behind her, now naked in front of her lover. Lena grins, excitedly pulling off her orange leggings and her RAF jacket. She pulls her t-shirt out from under her chronal accelerator. Amelie` goes back to kissing Lena, hands resting possessively on her toned bottom. Lena slowly presses her leg forward in between Amelie's legs, feeling the surprising heat radiating from her groin. Amelie` moaned lightly into Lena's mouth as her thigh pressed against her vagina, her growing wetness becoming apparent. Lena bit her bottom lip, her cheeks a deep red. "When was the last time you've had sex, love?" Amelie` felt embarrassed. "I don't remember, chérie..." Lena grinned, beginning to crawl towards Amelie's waist. "Lay back love, I'm going to blow your mind.." She giggles as she presses Amelie's thighs open, revealing the cleanly shaven mound that Lena has been after.

Amelie` closed her eyes tightly, letting out a loud moan as Lena pressed her lips to her sensitive clitoris. Her tongue swirled around the small nub of pleasure, suckling on it gently. Amelie` could feel her toes curling tightly, hands gripping the bed. "Mon dieu...I-It has been awhile.." Lena ignored the french woman, pressing her tongue deep into the tight folds of her delicate pussy, pressing against her walls. She moves her attention back to the woman's clit, her finger coming up to teasingly tickle the lips of the woman's vagina. Amelie` let another moan out, her thighs quivering slightly. "L-Lena!" She screamed out as she pushed her finger into her warm opening, wiggling it around. Amelie` could feel herself embarrassingly close already. Lena continued her pleasurable assault on Amelie's hot sex, before Amelie` couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud moan, her fingers curling tightly, as her back arched from the euphoric explosion. Lena looked up, grinning as her cheeks and lips were slick with Amelie's fluids. Amelie` panted, regaining her composure. She looked down to Lena, who grinned back at her. "How's that, love?" Amelie` offered a weak smile. "A-Amazing, mon chérie..." Lena grabbed her t-shirt, wiping her mouth and cheeks with it, throwing it back on the floor. She rests her head on Amelie's shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly. Amelie` frowned, looking back to her. "Wait..I need to do you now, chérie.." Lena shook her head. "No, no..Doc' said no strenuous activity...Anyway love, I owe you bigtime..." Amelie` nodded, enjoying the aftershocks of her major orgasm, her body feeling warm for the first time in awhile.

 _A man stood to the side of her vision. "Oh Amelie`, you always loved to just cuddle after we had a good time, don't you remember?"_

Amelie` closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "Lena.." She cleared her throat. "D-Do you remember Gerard?" Lena seemed perplexed. "Of course, love...It wasn't your fault..It was Talon.." Amelie` stared at the ceiling. "I.." She could feel her eyes tearing up. "I can't remember his face, Lena. I can't remember my husband's face...I killed him...He loved me so much...And I killed him, Lena.." Lena frowned, before wiping a tear away from her face. "We both know that Gerard wouldn't blame you, love...We will destroy Talon, Overwatch is welcoming you, Amelie`...We all miss Gerard, but don't blame yourself for actions you couldn't control, love.." Amelie` tried in vain to acknowledge what Lena was saying, she really did. But she couldn't; The whispers were becoming louder and louder in her ears.

" _I loved you Amelie`. Why did you kill me?" Another voice began to speak...It sounded like Lena. "Why?! Why would you do this?!" She screamed, and Amelie` knew exactly what she was talking about. It was the night she murdered Mondatta. Suddenly another voice began to speak to her, with a notable hispanic accent. "Your name is Widowmaker now. Talon will be providing you with everything you need, after all, we are all you got, doll."_

"Okay, love?" Amelie` shook herself from her trance, rubbing her head. "Oui...Oui, I understand chérie...Sorry.." Amelie` rose to her feet, Lena sitting herself up. "Oi, where are you goin', love?" Amelie` turned to her, winking. "A shower. You're invited of course." She turns back around, heading into Lena's bathroom. Lena giggles to herself, blinking behind Amelie`. She turns the water on, stepping in. Amelie` followed her in, resting her bandaged back against the wall. "Does your..Device...Ever get annoying?" Amelie` questions as she points down to Lena's chronal accelerator. Lena chuckles, her spiky hair clamping straight down. "Not at all, love! Well, I mean sometimes I wish I could scratch my boobs without 'aving to work around the metal from this thing, but it keeps me here with you, so I enjoy it!" She giggles, handing the shampoo over to Amelie`. Amelie` took her hair out of its ponytail, the long locks falling around her head down towards her waist. "After we're done in here, love..I'm thinkin' we should go to the compound and get you with some new gear...Maybe a kevlar vest instead of a catsuit like you were sayin', hm?" Amelie` chuckled. "But then I wouldn't be able to distract you, chérie..." Lena lets out a hearty laugh, in which Amelie` joins in; The two genuinely enjoying each other's company.

Reaper looks down at his mask, a stern frown over his face. He looks up to the mirror, his scarred face staring back at him. He slowly places the mask back on, gripping the vial tightly. He looks to a clock. "It's time." He swiftly exits the room, being trailed by a couple grunts.

La Muerte smoked the large cigar, strolling through the crowded streets. His usual balaclava was off to avoid suspicion, instead he's wearing a standard baseball cap and some sunglasses. His magnum is tucked in his belt. He stops as he is walking, picking up a tourist map. "Maybe I'll see Big Ben after I kill them.." He laughed to himself as he continued on his route.

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! Just wanted to make clear that there will be future chapters involving more of Tracer's and Widowmaker's shenanigans in bed. I want their relationship to get stronger and more believable, that is why it took this long for me to add in the beginnings of their physical loving. More to come tomorrow! Any review helps me a lot!**


	22. The Evaluation

Lena raced down the street to the Overwatch HQ, her hair rustling through the wind. Amelie` snickered to herself as she tried to keep up with the faster woman. "Wait up, chérie!" Lena slowed down, turning to her lover as they now walked towards the entrance. "What, love? You were always able to outrun me!" Amelie` shook her head. "Non, I was able to quickly evade you in a short amount of time, not a sustained period." Lena rolled her eyes, the guards letting her into the base. They watch Amelie` cautiously as she follows Lena into the base.

Morrison lifted the cup of coffee to his lips, taking a large gulp. He smiles down to Mercy, who holds her hands together. "Just the way you like, hm?" Morrison chuckled. "Of course, doc. You always knew what I liked." Just as Angela was going to respond, the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She turned around. "Angela!" Lena practically yelled. The doctor smiled at her excited friend. "Yes, Lena?" Lena turned back to Amelie`, who waved. She looked back to the doctor. "I've got us a new recruit, love!"

Morrison glared over at Amelie`, looking down to Lena. "No." Lena crossed her arms. "What?" Morrison set his coffee down. "No way in hell! You think that Talon piece of shit changed?!" Amelie` frowned, her hands up in the air. "Please, monsieur, I am not your enemy. If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done it already?" He glared back at her, placing his tactical visor on. The doctor sighed in frustration. "Fine. We'll evaluate her potential for Overwatch. Morrison, why don't you take her to the firing range and begin the evaluation there." Morrison growled, turning his back, grunting out, "Follow me."

Amelie` closed her eyes, shaking her head as she followed the angry man towards the firing range, Lena in pursuit. He lifted his rifle up and over his shoulder, turning to Amelie`. "Stand at attention, soldier." Amelie` stood straight, eyes forward. "Monsieur, I am not a soldier." He shook his head. "Yeah, I know. You're an assassin." He pointed down towards a firing range with multiple hovering targets as well as some AI-controlled moving targets. "The blues are friendly, reds are enemy. Do not harm any of the blues. Fire!" Amelie` swiftly unslung her rifle, aiming down. It took her only a second until she began to fire with deadly accuracy into the bullseye of each red target. It only took her around ten seconds to finish all the targets off. She slung her rifle back over her shoulder, staring ahead of her. Morrison chuckled, resting his rifle against the ground. "Are you trying to impress me? We all know you're good with a gun. I just had to make sure you won't kill our agents as-well as kill the enemy. Good thing Dr. Ziegler will find out for us. Report to her office for your mental evaluation." Amelie` frowned, turning back to Lena. "I'll be right behind ya', love!"

Amelie` gently knocked on the door to Angela's office, noticing two pieces of plywood on either side of the door, hastily hammered onto the wall. The doctor opened the door. "Ah, yes! Come in for your mental evaluation!" Amelie` walked into the room, Angela going to close the door, but Lena put her foot in the doorway. "No, Lena...This is private." Lena frowned. "Awh come on! She wants me to be in here." Angela rolled her eyes. "Well I don't Lena, this is important. Now leave and wait for us to be done." Lena moved her foot, scoffing. "Rubbish!" She turned her back to the doctor, walking to where Winston was in the main control centre.

The doctor gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "Sit down, please." Amelie` slowly did so while the doctor sat across from her. She lifted up a paper and pen. "I am Doctor Angela Ziegler. My codename is 'Mercy' on the battlefield, and I expect you to call me by that name or doctor. Understand?" Amelie` nodded, leaning back a bit in her chair. "Oui, doctor." Mercy nodded, writing some things down on her paper. "I know what your name is, Amelie`, but why don't you introduce yourself anyway so we can get formalities over with, hm?" Amelie` swiftly nodded again. "Of course, doctor. I am Amelie` Lacroix." The doctor hummed to herself as she wrote a few more things on the paper. "Now, let's begin. Question one: Has there been an event in your past that could inadvertently affect your performance on and off the battlefield?"

Amelie` could name a lot of things. Killing her husband, murdering hundreds of people in the name of Talon, her frequent struggles with her programming. She knew they wouldn't accept her if she told them this, she knew that they would turn her away. And that was something that scared her. Rejection. "U-Uh...Non, doctor..Nothing really." Ziegler scoffed, shaking her head as she wrote some things down. "I can tell when someone is lying, Amelie`. And I know that you're lying to me.." Amelie` sighed. "Please...I don't have anything else except for Lena...If you turn me away, I will most likely lose Lena too...And then I will have nothing...P-Please don't make me go back..." She could already see it now.

" _Ah, Widowmaker! It's so great you decided to come back!" La Muerte laughed as he gripped her by the neck, marching towards the Cells. She struggled to get out of his grip, but she's slammed down onto the table, heart racing._

"Mhm...Well, what are you doing?" Amelie` quickly shook herself from her trance. "Daydreaming, doctor...Sorry.." Angela frowned, placing the paper down. She reached into her desk drawer, placing a computer chip in front of Amelie`. "What is that, doctor?" Angela closed her drawer looking back to Amelie`. "That is the chip I removed from your body during surgery. It has tracking abilities that are now disabled, but something else was discovered that we couldn't crack. It appeared it was doing something to your mind. Have you experienced any...Weird...Events now that the chip is removed?" Amelie` sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Oui, doctor...Fine, you win. I've been having visions...Unnerving nightmares...Sometimes they're so vivid...It scares me, doctor." Angela writes on her paper, before standing up. "Amelie`, we will keep this between the two of us. I want you to come to me every week so we can go over your condition. I'm going to be giving you some sleeping pills to help you rest peacefully. And yes, this means you can join Overwatch." Amelie` smiles, walking over next to the doctor to hug her tightly. "Thank you, doctor...Thank you so much.." Angela hugs back slowly, patting her back. She yells out. "Lena, you can come in!"

Lena blinks almost instantly into the room, the door flying open. "...So...Is she in, love?!" Angela smiled. "Of course, Overwatch could always use new agents. Why don't you bring her to the armory and find her a new Uniform..." Lena grinned, gripping Amelie's hand. "Come, love! We're going to find something great for you!" Amelie` chuckled as she was pulled along by Lena. "Okay, okay chérie! Slow down!" She laughed as Lena led her quickly down some corridors.

The two guards outside the base gripped their rifles tightly, something wasn't right. Their eyes scanned the area until a barrel of a shotgun pressed itself against one of their heads. The young man screamed out as a blast went through his skull, exploding it like a watermelon. Brain matter flew everywhere as the second guard quickly raised his rifle. He gets shot multiple times from almost a stream of grunts charging the base. Reaper turns back to his henchmen, slamming the door open. "Charge!" He screams back to his grunts who begin to flood into the compound.

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow. Any review is greatly appreciated! (Finals week ends Tuesday, so I will be posting longer chapters after that date.)**


	23. The Reaping

Lena opened the door to the armory, walking inside quickly. Amelie` follows her inside, looking around at the multitude of weapons stockpiled in the room. "I like what I have, chérie.." She gestures towards her sniper rifle. Lena chuckles, blinking further into the room. "Come over 'ere, love! We aren't findin' you a new gun!" Amelie` walks towards Lena, laughing as Lena rummages through a cabinet. "...How about this, love?" She holds out a small white jacket and some black cargo pants. Amelie` scoffs. "I will find something chérie, don't worry about me." Lena crosses her arms. "Oh yeah? What are you going to buy, love?" Amelie` ponders for a moment. What would she wear? She usually only wore just her catsuit, owning quite a few of them. She walked to Lena's side, digging through the cabinet a bit. "Hm.." Lena grinned, watching Amelie` as she bent over a bit to dig through the cabinet. "I see you, chérie." Lena blushed, quickly looking away. "Hm? What's that, love?" Amelie` sighed to herself, rolling her eyes before turning to Lena. "I will buy something. Nothing in there really interests me, chérie..." Lena nods. "Alright, love. We'll go shopping then!" Amelie` smiled, about to say something before her head snaps to the door. "What's wrong-" Amelie` quickly brought a finger up to her lips. "Shush..." The sound of boots running on the ground became audible to Lena, and then all hell broke loose.

Morrison approached Angela's office, knocking on the door. "Come in!" Angela yelled out as she stacked her paperwork on her desk. Morrison opened the door, closing it behind him. "Hey, how did it go?" Angela smiled at him, shrugging. "She's...Something...Keep an eye on her, Jack. I still can't tell if she's with us or plotting something against us." Jack grunted, sitting down in front of the doctor. "Hmpf. I don't trust her at all. Those Talon fucks are vicious and conniving..." Angela walks over to behind Morrison, placing her hands on his shoulder. She begins to rub them. "You need to calm down, Jack. You're always getting yourself so worked up..." Morrison chuckles, relaxing a bit until he tenses up when a gunshot can be heard. Multiple gunshots at that. He quickly stands up, lifting his rifle. Angela lifts her pistol up.

The grunts line up at the door until they smash it in, the first few men getting mowed down from an assault rifle.

Morrison fires his assault rifle into the doorway, killing the first few men who run into the room foolishly. He turns to Angela. "Get to cover!" Angela shakes her head, firing her pistol into the doorway. "No! I will help you!" He growls, trying to argue until a grenade catches his eye. It slowly rolls towards the both of them. He quickly turns to Angela. "Get down!" He screams, tackling her onto the ground, shielding her from the blast. Multiple fragments of shrapnel fly in every direction. Morrison groans slightly, his hand tight in a fist. He staggers up, until falling down again as some grunts fire into the room, hitting him in the back. Angela cries out. "Jack!" She fires her pistol wildly into the doorway.

Overwatch agents all over the compound are stuck in fierce firefights. Genji and McCree are pinned down by two teams of grunts, bullets pinging the walls around them. Winston rushes down towards their positions, his tesla gun in hand. He roars as he jumps into the fray, firing his tesla gun towards Reaper's henchmen.

Reaper slowly stomps through the madness of it all, heading straight to the doctor's office until a shot rang out, just missing his head. He quickly turned into his mist form, flying towards the origin of the shot.

Amelie` frowned as Reaper rushed towards her. She quickly put her rifle into its SMG form, running down the hallway. She lifts up a radio. "Lena, I've got Reaper chasing me! I need assistance!"

Lena blinked from grunt to grunt, punching one in the face to firing into one's legs. She lifts up her radio, narrowing avoiding a hail of bullets. "Alright, love! Lure him to the main centre! Winston will help us deal with him!"

Amelie` felt herself breathing hard, her heart pounding. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was she afraid of Reaper? "Non..That can't be.." She said to herself as she continued to run down the maze of hallways until something trips her up and she slams onto the ground. She groans in pain, slowly coming to her hands and knees.

Reaper knew this place like the back of his hand. He used to work here, afterall. He went through a different hallway, cutting her off. He went into his regular form, holding his leg out to trip Amelie` once she ran by. He cracked his knuckles as his plan was successful. He lifted the vial up, laughing maniacally.

Amelie` tried to get to her feet, but was swiftly kicked in the ribs by Reaper. She cries out in pain, falling onto her side. "You're a killer, Reaper. Cold-blooded monster!" She yells out, lifting her rifle up to him.

Reaper unsheathes his knife as Amelie` falls. He opens the vial, pouring it onto the tip of his knife. He chuckles as she yells at him. "Sounds a lot like you, old friend. Shoot me, Widowmaker. But nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want. And what I want is you, bitch." He charges at her with the knife.

Amelie` fires shot after shot into his body, but he doesn't stop. He brings the knife down towards her chest. Amelie` just barely is able to grip his wrist and stop him, the tip of the knife mere centimeters from her chest. Reaper begins to press his weight down, forcing the knife to almost make contact with her skin. Amelie` desperately tries to stop him, her heart feels like it's going to explode. She shifts her weight to right, causing Reaper to lose his balance and fall.

Lena begins to blink through the hallways. "Where the bloody hell is she?! Something's wrong.." She almost yells to herself as she searches frantically.

Angela slowly sat up, eyes wide in horror as she spots the bloodied body of Jack Morrison. "Jack!" She screams out, holding his hand tightly. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Jack, speak to me!" Jack could feel himself getting colder, his body weak. He was tired and he could taste blood on his lips. He coughed some blood out, offering a small smile at her. "Y-You always did care for me, Angela...I-I.." He coughs more blood, his head rolling to the side. Angela could feel the tears stream down her face. "J-Jack?...N-No please don't leave me, Jack!" She swiftly stood up, grabbing her healing staff. She aimed it down at Jack, holding the beam to him as she swiftly began to perform emergency surgery on him, frantically with shaky fingers.

Amelie` swiftly stood up and began to run again, the sound of Reaper behind her getting closer and closer. She turned to look at him, before smashing into someone.

Lena blinks around a corner, smashing into a person. She rubs her head a bit. "Ow! Sorry, love..Oh, Amelie`!" She stands up, before swiftly blinking to the side as Amelie` rolls to the right, swiftly dodging a stomp from Reaper. He stares down both women, holding his knife tightly.

"I have this compound under my control now. I will spare your pathetic lives if you surrender now." Amelie` looked to Lena, a smirk on her face. "Oh? If we surrender, you will not kill us?" He slowly nodded. Amelie` winked to Lena before dropping her rifle, holding her hands up. Lena slowly did the same, confused at her partner's actions.

Reaper was shocked. Did they really just surrender? "Huh..On the wall.." He beckoned to the wall next to him. Amelie` and Lena walked to the wall. Amelie` looked to Lena, holding her breath, trying to gesture her to do the same. Lena slowly did so.

Reaper slowly sheathed the knife, taking out some rope. He looked up from his belt to see Amelie` turned around, a gas mine in her hand. She chucks it roughly at Reaper, swiftly running the opposite direction, Lena in pursuit.

The gas explodes, a purple mist fills the area. Reaper coughs into his mask, struggling to breathe. He could feel his vision blurring, but he swiftly runs through the mist, coughing more and more.

Lena chuckled as she followed Amelie`. "Good one, love!" Amelie` winked to her lover. "Thanks, chérie. We must check up on your friends, these goons have been trained by Talon."

Lena and Amelie` rush to Angela's office, stopping at the door. "Oh...Oh no.." Lena muttered as they both stared grimly into the room.

 **That's it for today, folks! Sorry for the late chapter, I've been playing Overwatch all day! (Trying to get to 100, I'm at 88 right now!) More to come tomorrow! Thanks for reading up to this point! I would love for a review :)**


	24. The Hero

Lena slowly walked into the room, a large frown on her face as she looks onto the scene. Angela's hands are bloody, with blood underneath her and the body of Jack Morrison. Her hands cover her face as she cries into them at Morrison's side. Amelie` frowns as-well, looking back to the doorway, then to Lena. She whispers, "Lena, I'm sorry about the loss, but we're going to end up like him if we do not leave now, chérie..." Lena nods, walking over to Angela. "Love..I...I'm so sorry, but we have to go now...Or we will be next.." She grips onto Angela's arm slightly, trying to lift her up. Angela shakily gets onto her feet, breathing erratically. "H-He can't be dead!" She cries out, looking back to his body on the ground. A heavy thud is heard with an explosion. "We have to go now, love!" Amelie` helps Lena pull Angela out of the room, and to begin to run down the halls.

Reaper grabs his radio, yelling into it. "Cut off all exits. Surround them! No escapees!" He spots a battle happening ahead, grinning as his men surround some Overwatch agents.

Lena and Amelie` rush forward behind cover, Angela sitting down in front of them. Amelie` quickly fires her SMG from the cover until slamming her back against the piece of cover once the grunts shoot back at her. "Chérie, they're going to surround us..." Lena sighed to herself as she fired her pistols wildly from her position. "Look! Over there!" She points to a man and a cyborg hiding in cover. She grips her radio. "McCree! Genji! Over here, loves!" She waves her arm up. "We see you, Lena! But how do you reckon we get over to you?" Lena frowns. "Bollocks! I don't know! Where's Winston? Reinhardt?" McCree fires his magnum out over his shoulder. "Hell if I know, Genji and I were pinned over here since the beginning!"

Winston falls to the ground as his body is electrified from the grunts, screaming out in pain and anger. Reinhardt charges forward to try to help his comrade. He slams his hammer against two of the grunts, killing them instantly. He turns, but more grunts begin to fire tasers into the large armored man. The metal of the suit begins to get electrified, causing Reinhardt to screams out in anguish as-well.

Amelie` frowned as she patted her belt. "I'm out, chérie.." Lena cursed to herself, lifting her radio up once again. "How's the ammo situation over there, loves?" McCree growled to himself. "I'm basically out, and ninja over here ran out of throwin' stars!" Genji eyed him, scoffing. "If you could hit your targets, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." McCree chuckled, itching his scruffy face. "It was a long night, what do you want?"

Suddenly, a red laser was pointed straight at Amelie's head. More lasers were activated, each pointing at the Overwatch agents. Amelie` looked up, clicking her goggles on. A large group of grunts have infiltrated the catwalks, most of them armed with large sniper rifles. Some of them also have bulky RPGs. Suddenly all the gunfire stops, and the sound of boots stomping on the ground fills the ears of all the agents taking cover.

"Drop your weapons, all of you! Or die to my men.." Reaper yelled out, his shotguns being held tightly by his hands. Lena could see the laser move from her head to her chronal accelerator, then back to her head. She slowly drops her weapons, standing up with her hands raised. Amelie` and Angela slowly follow suit. McCree growls. "Fucker.." He stands up with Genji, the two surrendering as-well.

Reaper aims his shotguns down at Lena. "Get over here, girl." Lena slowly walks forward. "Stop." She stops, around 5 feet from him. He points the shotgun to her face. "We shall start with you." Amelie` steps out. "Non!" Reaper turns his head to her. "You will get your turn, bitch. Now stay there." Lena could feel her heart racing, her face turning pale as she looks down the barrel of his gun.

"Hold it right there, Reyes!" A grouchy voice yells out. Reaper slowly turns, growling. Morrison limped over, his clothing bloodied as he held his rifle tightly. Angela smiled widely. "Jack!" Morrison stared Reaper down. "Let her go, Reyes. This is between you and me." He drops his rifle, raising his fists. Reaper drops his shotguns, cracking his neck. "You always did play a good boy scout, Morrison." Morrison took his gloves off, cracking his knuckles. "If I win this fight, you tell your men off. You all leave the compound and never come back. If you win, you get to kill me." Reaper chuckled. "That's if you don't die during the fight, Morrison." Jack charged forward, tackling Reaper to the ground. Reaper was caught off guard as Jack began to land punch after punch against his head. "Reyes! We! Were! Friends!" He yells out as he slams his punches harder and harder than before, until finally his fists hit the ground as Reaper transforms into his mist form. He reappears behind the bewildered soldier, slamming him in the back with his elbow. Morrison groaned out, standing up slowly. "You just couldn't handle the fact they chose me, could you?" Reaper could feel his frustration growing, tackling Morrison.

Lena watched on with horror as the two duked it out, blood being sprayed in different directions as the two men settled old scores. She walks over, lifting her pistols up, ready to assist if needed.

Reaper slammed onto the ground, his mask broken in half, falling to pieces. Morrison ripped his mask off, spitting blood onto the ground. "Had enough yet?" Reyes looked up with a scarred and battered face. "I just want you all to fucking die!" He screams out pulling out his shotguns. Morrison swiftly slams his body down onto Reaper, stopping him from firing his shotguns off. Morrison looks to Lena, holding his hand out.

Lena looks to him with confusion, until she realizes what he wants. She chucks him one of her pistols. He stands up, pointing it down to his skull. Reyes stared up with what appeared to be anger, fear, and sorrow all in one up at his old friend. Morrison stared back at his old friend, his arm shaking slightly. Morrison stood there for what seemed like an eternity. "Why...Why did you do this all, Reyes? We were best friends...You and I, we would go out drinking together every Friday...W-We would talk about missions together...And then you became spiteful...Angry...At me because I was chosen to lead Overwatch. I wanted to be your friend, Reyes!" Reyes frowned. "You know nothing, Morrison. That position was rightfully mine! I worked so hard! I led Blackwatch! And then Mr. Goody-two-shoes gets the fucking job?! I hate you, Jack. I will always hate you!" He yells out. Morrison frowns, sighing to himself. He closes his eyes as he pulls the trigger, hearing the bullet pang against the ground. He opens them quickly to see Reaper has vanished, the mask still in bits on the ground.

Reaper retreats from the compound, gripping his radio. "Grab anything you can that isn't nailed down and get out of there!"

The henchmen quickly retreat, the lasers turning off and the gunfire ceasing all across the Overwatch compound.

Jack turned to see Angela running to him, hugging him tightly. "J-Jack! I-I thought you were dead!" Morrison smiled, rubbing her back slightly. "You saved me again, doc."

Lena smiled, turning to Amelie`. "So...Let's go out for a breather, hm?" Amelie` offers a small smile, placing her rifle down. "Of course, chérie."

 **Sorry for late chapter again! More to come tomorrow! Thanks for reading! I love me them reviews guys! :)**


	25. The Huntress

Amelie` stretched a bit as she waited outside for Lena, rubbing her head. She stared at the ground for a moment, a finger lingering on the center of her chest, before she shook her head.

Lena came out, with some new leggings on. "Always buy duplicates, love...Always come in handy.." She giggles as she closes and locks the door behind her. "So, 'ave you thought about where you want to go buy some clothes?" Amelie` shook her head. "Let's go explore and see where it takes us, chérie.." Lena chuckles, gripping Amelie's hand as she leads them forward. "Alright, love! This way!"

The two women rush down the busy streets of London, exploring multiple clothing outlets and stores. During their visit to an old garment shop, something catches Amelie's eyes. She slowly strolls over to the garments that are on display, a grin on her face.

It was black and red. Black tights with red diamonds going up the seams on the sides of the pants. There was a red button top with a white-collared shirt underneath and a tie. It came with a large, black-leather jacket that draped over the waist that transformed into two prongs. It came with large black boots with similar red diamonds on the side of the boots.

She slowly placed a hand on the jacket, running her hand down its length. "Mon dieu...Exquis!" She exclaims to herself as she runs her eyes over the clothing. Lena blinks next to her, eying the garments. "You like that, love?" Amelie` could feel her cheeks flushing with blood as the embarrassment fills her. "Uh..Non...Why? Is it bad?" Lena chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course not, love! I love it! It's just..Well.." She gestures towards the price tag. Amelie` frowned. "500 pounds?!" Lena shrugged. "I guess it's high-end..." Amelie` sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "Where am I supposed to get money like that, chérie?" Lena frowns. "I don't know, love..We can always look for more things tomorrow, right?" Amelie` nodded silently. "I'll be outside waiting for you, chérie." She leaves the store, waiting outside for Lena.

Lena waits until she leaves, once she does she lifts up the clothes. She brings it to the counter. "Cheers! Accept credit?" She giggles, holding up a credit card. The man behind the counter nods, swiping the card. "Oi, love...Do you 'ave any boxes I could put this in to hide it?" The man nods groggily, placing a box on the table. He takes the display case from Lena and expertly folds the garments into the box, placing the boots in it as-well as some gloves. He closes the box. "Thanks for shopping with us.." Lena placed the box in a bag and came outside. "I got myself some hats, love...Sorry we couldn't find you anything."

Amelie` rubs her eyes when someone bumps into her. A man in a baseball cap and sunglasses offers a smile. "Sorry, amigo." He continues on his way. Amelie` felt something spark in her head. That voice sounded familiar. Suddenly visions began to race across her mind.

 _La Muerte stood in front of her, his eyes piercing into her soul. "You are nothing without Talon, amigo. If you ever try to leave, Talon will hunt you down like the animal you are. Got that?"_

Amelie` was shaken from her trance when Lena began to speak to her. "That's nice, chérie..Let's get back, hm?" Lena offered another one of her trademark smiles as she nods, leading the duo back to her home.

Amelie` peeled herself out of her skintight catsuit, pulling on a tshirt and some shorts that Lena had bought her. She lays down on Lena's bed almost immediately, enjoying the softness of the bed. Lena smiled and jumped on top of her. Amelie` smiled, turning a bit so Lena was now face to face with her. "I'm a bit tired, chérie..." Lena chuckled, kissing her gently. "I've got a surprise for you, love.." She leans to her left, lifting up a box, shaking it. "Open it!" She excitedly exclaims. Amelie` chuckles. "I can't with you on top of me, Lena!" Lena scrambled off of her, placing the box in front of her. Amelie` smiled as she slowly opened the box. "You know, chérie..You must stop giving me gifts..I do not deserve them..I thi-" She slowly trailed off as her eyes caught glimpse of what was inside the box. She was speechless. It was the clothes she had fallen in love with. "...Lena..." Lena had the largest smile on her face. "Yes, love?" Amelie` slowly took the clothing out. "I love you, Lena.." Lena let out a large laugh, hugging the french woman tightly. "You do deserve gifts, love! You're a hero!" Amelie` hugs the smaller woman back, hands clinging to the box. "How about you give it a try, hm?" Lena gestures to the clothing. Amelie` swiftly nods, standing up. She removes her clothing in front of Lena, now just nude as she slowly pulled the clothing on.

"How do I look, chérie?" Lena had to shake herself from staring too long. "Amazing, love!...Absolutely stunning!" Amelie` felt very comfortable in her new uniform, it allowed her to still be flexible and versatile while keeping the same seductive look around her femme fatale facade. "This is amazing, Lena. Merci!" Lena giggles before patting the bed next to her. "I know you're excited, love...But...Time to sleep!" Amelie` took the clothes off, placing her shorts and shirt back on. She lays down next to Lena once again, kissing her slowly. "Good night, Lena." Lena cuddled with Amelie`, resting her head next to Amelie's. "Good night, Amelie`."

La Muerte stood at the corner, a radio in his hand. He stares up to the apartment as the lights go off. "Hanzo. I am going to buy your services once more." The Japanese man responded with a hiss. "And what makes you think I will help you again after your agent betrayed me?" La Muerte chuckled. "Because then you can finally meet your brother once again."

 **Hey guys, time for a quick update! Sorry there was no chapter yesterday and the shortness of today's chapter. I've been real busy preparing for the final I had today. It pretty much took all of my energy, so that's why I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I will be writing either an extra long chapter tomorrow or two average chapters tomorrow, I still haven't decided. Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point! Those reviews always helps me know what you guys think so far of the story and really help me improve!**


	26. The Ghost

**4 months later**

Amelie` sits quietly as the wind roars across the building. She slowly opens the window, placing her rifle out. She holds her breath as she adjusts the scope, her feet steady. She finds her targets. She whispers to her wrist, "I've found the HVTs, Lena. They're making the arms deal now.."

Lena blinks through the cold as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop in the old industry complex of Volskaya. "Roger that, love! You know the plan! I distract, you shoot!" Amelie` chuckles to herself as she takes aim at one of the men's shoulders. "Ready to incapacitate targets, chérie..On your mark."

The men speak amongst themselves as one of them holds out a briefcase. "This is the money. Now where's the goods?" A larger man chuckles as he snaps his fingers. "Vishkar always delivers to its prime customers, we would never try to steal from Talon, my friend." A smaller man walks out with a box, placing it down. The Talon operative with the briefcase nods to the box. "Open it up." The Vishkar executive nods, going to open the box when suddenly a feminine giggle is heard.

Lena blinks to the middle of the group. "Cheers, loves! I'm afraid I can't let your shenanigans continue!" The men look to each other, dazed, before laughing. They lift their rifles up until a shot rings out, and the main Talon operative falls to the ground with his shoulder ripped open. Suddenly, more shots and more men fall down. They begin to scramble for cover until Lena begins to fire into their legs, immobilizing them. This ordeal lasted only a couple minutes until everyone other than Lena was on the ground, immobilized and unconscious.

"Good work, love!" Lena waved in the direction of Amelie`. She grabbed the box of dangerous chemical agents. "Hey Winston! We've secured the chemicals! We're going to need a pick-up and some agents out here to tag-and-bag these guys!" Winston lets out a hearty laugh. "Already, Lena? You both were just sent there two days ago." Lena kicks a rifle away from one of the wounded guys. "Of course, love! I told you Amelie` is a crack shot!"

Amelie` rolled her eyes as she adjusted her rifle into its SMG form. "Oh please, Lena. You're the one blinking around and distracting them, I'm just on cleanup duty, chérie." Lena laughs as she begins to make her way back to Amelie's location, carrying the box. "Oi, love! I'm comin' to your location!"

Amelie` swung her head down just quick enough to dodge an arrow. She slams her back against the wall, hissing to herself. "Sniper!" She activates her visor, scanning the environment.

As she looks for the sniper, a noise is heard from the door. She quickly swivels to the door, raising her rifle. The door is slammed down as a man stares down at her, a magnum in hand. He has a balaclava on and a large cigar is in his mouth. "Hola, mi amigo..."

Amelie` went wide eyed, her heart sinking. The voice, the balaclava, the cigar...The magnum. It hit her like a brick wall. "La Muerte..." She almost whispered, frozen with shock and fear. Why wasn't she shooting? She was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Missed me, dear?" He laughed menacingly as he approached her slowly, magnum raised. She shook herself from her trance and tried to fire at him, but an arrow came zooming across her vision and into her gun, destroying it. She growls, pulling out a knife.

La Muerte charges Amelie`, pinning her to the wall. He grabs both her wrists, squeezing tightly. "Drop the knife, bitch!" Amelie` struggles, spitting at his face as she brings her knee upwards into his groin.

He momentarily lets her go, his hands covering his groin as he doubles over in pain. She swiftly tries to bring the knife into his back, but he just narrowly rolls out of the way.

Another arrow shoots into the room, just missing her hand holding the knife. "Merde!" La Muerte stood up and pointed the gun at her, but she swiftly kicked the gun from his hand, it rolled across the floor. He charged to her again, slamming her hard onto the ground. She let out a pained grunt, as he gripped her by the neck. "Do you know how much damage you've caused?!" He ripped the knife from her hand, placing it on the ground.

Lena heard a commotion coming from Amelie's location, she slowly lifted her pistols up. She blinked into the room, seeing the man pinning Amelie`. "Oi, get off of her and put your hands up!"

La Muerte growled as he heard that cockney accent. He gripped Amelie` as he stood up, holding her into a painful headlock. "Drop the weapons or I crack her fucking neck!" He yells out, his eyes bloodshot in rage. Lena slowly put the pistols on the ground, holding her hands out. "Calm down...Just let her go..." Amelie` quickly jabbed her head upwards into his chin, causing him to backtrack a bit in pain. She jumps forward, but he charges again. This time, he smashes into Lena. He grips her by the neck, lifting up his magnum from the floor.. He places it directly against her chronal accelerator. Amelie` glared. "Don't!" She screamed. La Muerte eyed her as he kept his grip on the struggling girl. "I will do it, bitch. Unless you come with me willingly...If you don't, I'll kill her right here." Amelie` frowned, looking into Lena's eyes. Lena struggled more. "D-Don't Amelie`!"

Amelie` sighed, raising her hands up in defeat. "I will go with you..J-Just please don't kill her...Sir..." La Muerte grinned. "Good." He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the core of her chronal accelerator. "No!" Amelie` screamed as the machine flickered and turned off, pieces blowing out the sides. Lena turned pale as she panicked, frantically touching the anchor on her chest. She could feel herself becoming lighter, almost...fading.

Hanzo stood on top of the tower, watching his target. He didn't really care about Widowmaker nor La Muerte. He only cared about seeing his brother Genji. He knew that targeting Widowmaker, one of Overwatch's best agents, will bring Genji to him. He was able to disarm her as La Muerte attacked the target. A figure landed behind him as he was about to shoot the other woman entering the building. He turned around slowly, his bow raised.

"There is still hope for you, brother." Genji spoke as a light hum emanated from his robotic body. Hanzo growled as he pulled the string back, firing an arrow at his brother. Genji swiftly dodged the incoming arrow. "You can still join me, brother! I forgive you!" Hanzo yelled as he jumped from his pillar. "We could've built an empire together, Genji! But you were too foolish to recognize that!" Genji followed him. "That wasn't my dream, Hanzo! That was yours!" Hanzo began to run from his brother, he thought he was ready to confront him, but now...It might be otherwise.

Amelie` swiftly picked up her knife, driving it upwards into his stomach. She twists it as she growls. "I-I will fucking kill you!" La Muerte chuckled through the pain, staring right back into her eyes. "Do it, Widowmaker. Killing is the only thing you know.." Amelie` could feel the sharp pains in her head again, as the visions filled her brain for a moment. She shook her head, but she could feel her fingers twitching once more. "I order you to remove the knife from me, assassin." Amelie` could feel her arms now shaking as she couldn't stop herself from gripping the knife. "N-Non! I-I have my own free will!" He laughed more. "You do now? Finish me off." She couldn't. Amelie` could feel herself losing the battle against herself.

Luckily, the sound of a jet overheard stirred La Muerte. He pushed Amelie` off of him, rushing to the exit. He turned to her, a smile on his face. He winked, impersonating her accent. "Adieu, amigo."

Amelie` shook her head again, as she stumbled to Lena's side. Lena was on the ground, mortified as she stared in shock at her broken anchor. Amelie` knelt beside her, gripping her hand. Lena could feel herself crying as she shook in fear. "D-Don't let me go, love! I-I don't want to go back there!" Amelie` frowned. "I-I will be here for you always, chérie...Don't worry.." Lena could feel herself now flickering through the space-time continuum. Amelie` frantically tried to grip onto Lena, but her hands travelled right through her body like a ghost. "L-Lena! I-I love you!" She called out as Lena cried out once she disappeared into non-existence. Amelie` knelt where Lena was for a couple minutes. She stared at the ground, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She now was alone again. She could feel the cold surrounding her again. "P-Please come back, Lena...I-I need you.." She called out to the nothingness. And nothing responded to her.

 **I decided to take the story to a different direction. Since Overwatch didn't have enough villain characters (Widowmaker, Reaper, and maybe Symmetra) I needed a villain. I created La Muerte a while back to fill the void of no villains. I think you all will be entertained where this story will be going as Tracer is out of the picture for now. Any review will be greatly appreciated and I will love you for it! Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow!**


	27. The 'Traitor'

The ride back to London was silent. Amelie` stared at the ground in shock and depression as the jet rocketed back to the Overwatch compound. Genji stood silent as-well, his failure to reach his brother striking him deep in his core.

The jet slowly landed back in the compound as multiple Overwatch agents piled out of the jet, carrying boxes and handcuffed prisoners. Winston clapped his hands as Morrison chuckled. "Job well done..." Amelie` slowly walked down the platform, avoiding the gaze of the two. Winston frowns, looking above her. "Where's Lena?" Amelie` closed her eyes tightly, holding back more tears.

"She...S-She's gone.." They stood there for a moment, bewildered. Morrison crossed his arms, concerned. "What do you mean, 'gone'?!" Amelie` cleared her throat. "Talon destroyed her chronal accelerator.." Winston frowned more, his hands covering his head for a moment. "Oh no..." He mutters. Morrison could feel the rage boiling inside him. "Talon? I knew we couldn't trust you, Amelie`!" He yelled out, pointing his finger at her. "This was the plan, hm? Get on the good side of Overwatch for months to earn their trust, then take out the target?!" He lifts his rifle up to her.

She holds her hands out, tears welling up in her eyes. "N-Non! I swear I didn't do it! I-I love Lena! I'm not with Talon, sir!" Morrison glares, he picks up a radio. "Arrest Ameli-" Amelie` didn't know what to do, so she swiftly runs, heading to the exit. Morrison growls. "Arrest Amelie` on sight! She's killed Tracer!" He screams, running after her.

Angela frowns as she hears the radio. "Nein...It...It can't be.." She swiftly leaves her office, heading to the main control room.

Winston smashes his hands down onto the ground in anger. "Damnit! I don't know if I'll ever get her back!" He screams to himself as he smashes his way through some containers, trying to find something.

Amelie` could feel her usual slow heart rate beginning to beat faster as she slams her way through the exit, hearing shouts behind her. Some shots were fired that she narrowly avoided as she shot her grapple upwards, ascending a tall building. She rests her back on the ground as she stares up into the sky. "Merde..." Now, she truly was alone. No more Lena, no more Overwatch...No more friendly faces saying hello. Amelie` slowly lifted herself up, the tears now just running down her cheeks and onto the ground. She wiped her amber eyes, before her fingers began to twitch again.

 _In front of her stood herself. Amelie` stared at Widowmaker, who stared back at her. "I told you, foolish girl...No one is there for you...No one loves you. I told you that you were alone...And you didn't listen to me...Well, look where we are now, chérie."_ _Amelie` felt cold, very cold. She hasn't felt cold like this in awhile. She continued to cry, weakly whispering, "N-Non...Y-You're wrong..." Widowmaker laughed, grinning menacingly at her. "Awh...Are you crying? I will make it better for you, just relax..." Amelie` closed her eyes tightly, but the changes already began to take place._

Amelie` could feel her arms now twitching. Her mind filled with visions...A dead Jack Morrison...Winston...Her kneeling to La Muerte. She shook her head, stumbling to the ground once more. She struggled to regain her composure. "C-Come on Amelie`! Don't quit now..." She muttered to herself, panting slightly.

Slowly, but surely, Amelie` lifted herself up, shaking her head again. The spasms and twitches has stopped...For now. Amelie` grappled to another building, running now. Where was she supposed to stay? At Lena's apartment? No, they'll find her there... She ran and ran for what seemed like hours until she lowered herself onto the ground. She walked into a motel and rented a room, using whatever was left of her cash.

She plopped herself down onto the old, twin bed, staring at the cracked ceiling. "Just...Just sleep Amelie`...We'll find Lena in the morning..." She closed her eyes, and began to sleep.

She tossed and turned all night. Not having Lena next to her put her on edge. She kept having vivid nightmares and visions, causing her to scream as she woke up drenched in her own sweat more than once. She curled up slightly, missing the warmth that Lena emmanted. "I-I need you Lena.." Amelie` whispered to herself as she tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning hit Amelie` hard. She barely got any sleep, thus causing her to be groggy and disoriented. She stumbled into the bathroom, turning the lights on. The reflection of herself caused her to frown more.

Her golden eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, and she had heavy bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep. She stared at her reflection, until she had to blink her eyes a couple of times, a vision beginning to take hold.

 _The reflection laughed at her. "You're nothing, Amelie` LaCroix. Go back to Talon. Go back to Muerte, fool."_

Amelie` closed her eyes tightly. "I-I'm not going back!" She screamed as she sent her fist into the mirror, shattering the glass. She could feel the tears returning to her as she hung her head low, her long hair billowing down around her. "W-What do I do?!"

Angela frowned, watching the scene as Winston went through container after container, becoming more frantic. "Winston...We'll get her back.." Winston turns around. "I can't find the back-up! Where is it?!" He roared, continuing to search. Angela walked to his side, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. "We all miss her, Winston...This isn't your fault...And...It isn't Amelie's...Unfortunately, Jack sees otherwise...Just continue the search, come to me if you can't find it...If worse comes to worse, we'll...Build a new one." Winston shakes his head. "I can't remember how I did it!" He cursed himself for his foolishness. "I worked day and night to create the chronal accelerator, and I was so tired...I didn't write down how it's built! I created it in a rush to save Lena...And now...I have failed her.."

 **That's it for today, folks! More to come tomorrow! Thanks for reading up to this point, guys! Any review really helps me out guys, it makes me really happy to see one!**


	28. The Chase

Amelie` could feel the sharp pain in her leg throb as blood poured out of the wounds. She grimaced as she ripped the shurikens out of her thigh, continuing to rush down the street of screaming people. More shots rang out towards her direction, with the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheathe. She turned an alleyway to see a huge, armored man in front of her. A large blue shield was in front of him. "Halt!" He yelled. Reinhardt had Morrison behind him, his rifle raised. "Don't move!" Amelie` turned around , her escape route blocked by a green and white cyborg. He kept his blade pointed to her. Genji and McCree stared her down. "Don't move, Widow..." Genji said sternly. She was surrounded. She knew that this was the end. She looked down to the pistol on her hip. She could end this all now...She can meet Lena again...She won't have the visions anymore...The pain...It all could end. Her hand shot towards her pistol, and Morrison screamed. "Don't!" Everything went black.

 **5 Days Earlier**

Jack paced in the command room, thinking intently as Angela sat at the table, a stern expression on her face. Genji and McCree sat next to each other as they watched Morrison intently. Reinhardt leaned against the wall, the large German man stroking his white beard. Morrison turned to the group, resting his hands on the table. "The police have searched all of London. They can't find her. Winston has reported that the process to create a new accelerator will take a long, long time...That means Lena is gone...And to avenge her and serve justice, we must acquire her 'killer'. We all know what must be done..We must acquire Widowmaker, alive or dead." The room was silent, the multiple members in the room looking to each other. McCree scoffed, twirling his magnum. "Easier said than done, partner. Even before her and Lena were 'together', we couldn't stop her. What makes you think we can now?" Morrison growled. "Because now we aren't leashed by international politics!"

Angela sighs. "Cooler minds will prevail over anger, Jack...You must calm down.." Morrison rubs his temples. "Right, right...Sorry...Listen, Genji." Genji raised his head, nodding. "I'm tasking you with apprehending Widowmaker at all costs. Once you find her, call in for back-up. Reinhardt and I will aide you in capturing..Or worse..Killing her." The room remained silent. Slowly, Angela sat up. "Jack...She saved Lena's life in front of my eyes...I don't think we should be accusing her like this..Especially in a time of crisis where she needs us the most." Morrison growled. "She did it to keep her cover, Angela! If she really was with us, she wouldn't have ran off now, would she?!" Angela sighed again. "Maybe she was scared of you, hm?" Jack was silent, shaking his head. "All in favor of capturing or killing Widowmaker, say Aye." His hand rose. "Aye." He looked around at the people in front of him.

Eventually, Reinhardt and Genji piped up. "Aye." McCree looks over. "Aye, partner." Morrison cleared his throat. "All opposed?" Angela closed her eyes tightly, keeping her mouth shut. "Good. Genji, you leave immediately. Begin your search."

Genji immediately left the compound, searching the local area first. He began to ask around, not many people noticing much. Genji meditated for a couple hours. "If I was on the run...Where would I go?.." He asked himself, eyes closed in contemplation. Something sparked in his brain. Widowmaker wasn't paid recently, she didn't have much money...Meaning, she had to stay at low cost hotels or motels. He began to search each motel and hotel in London, the process was long and exhausting. After 4 days, he finally hit gold. He went into the motel, asking the landlord, "Excuse me, miss...Have you seen this woman?" He holds up a photo of Amelie's face. The woman nodded. "She's in that room, but she left a couple hours ago for some errands." Genji nodded. "Thank you. Please, when she comes back, just stop her...I'll take it from there." He leaves, lifting up a radio. "Jack, I've got her. Need the reinforcements." Jack smiled under his tactical visor, lifting his rifle up. "Understood." He whistled. "Let's go, boys!"

Amelie` felt that something wasn't right. As she entered her room, she could feel the owner staring her down. She slowly placed the bags of food down, before hearing a knock. She opens the door slowly. The owner held a glock up to her head. "I-I got you!" yelled the owner. Amelie` frowned, swiftly gripping the woman's arm and twisting it, causing her to drop her gun. She picks the gun up, placing it in her belt. The owner screams, "She's going to kill me!" Amelie` frowned, looking around. She swiftly activates her visor, but it's too late. Her window is smashed as Genji flies through it, throwing shurikens in Amelie's direction.

"Merde!" Amelie` screams as the shurikens slash into her thigh. She slams the door behind her as she runs out of the motel. McCree swiftly lifts his magnum up as she runs down the street. "Where you goin', partner?!" He fires shots at her, beginning to give chase. Amelie` ran as fast as she could. How did they find her?! She smashed through a group of people, knocking over a food cart in the process as the two men chased her down.

She ran through a back-alley, trying to lose the two, but they were still hot on her tail. Genji lifted up his radio. "She's cutting through the backstreets, Reinhardt, cut her off!" Reinhardt laughed as he charged down the street, Morrison close behind. "Excuse me!" He yelled to the pedestrians as he went to cut her off with Morrison.

 **Present Time**

Amelie` slowly awoke with a severe ache in her head. She tried to raise her hands to her head, but she couldn't. She struggled a bit to find that her hands were cuffed behind her back. A voice yelled at her. "Look at me!" Her eyes adjusted to the light, looking at the man in front of her. Morrison stood with Genji, hands tight in fists. "Why'd you kill her?!" Amelie` frowned. "W-What happened?" Genji shook his head. "You're lucky McCree used the flashbang on you when he did...You were going to do something irrational." Amelie` shook her head slowly. "I...I didn't kill her, sir." He growled, throwing his tactical visor against the wall, displaying his aged and scarred face. "Don't lie to me! I swear, I've had it! Listen to me, you cold-hearted bitch! If you don't stop lying, I swear we will execute you here and now for your crimes against humanity!" He screamed, each harsh word stabbing deeper and deeper into Amelie`. She stared down at the table, quiet. "I didn't kill her..Talon did." He scoffed. "Don't give me that bullcrap that you don't control your actions! Talon doesn't just exist in you like another person! You are that Talon! This is just a charade that you're playing off of to gain our trust!"

Amelie` could feel herself struggling to hold her composure, each sharp word piercing into her core, causing even more damage than what has been done. "S-Sir, I didn't do it...I-I don't know what you want, but I love Lena...I-I miss her every day...W-Why would I kill her?!" Morrison closed his eyes tightly, before looking over to Genji. "Send her to the holding cell for now, I need to calm down.." Genji nodded, walking behind her. He gripped her by the handcuffs, dragging her up. "Let's go."

Amelie` is basically pulled out of the room, forced on the walk of shame. Overwatch agents watched her with stares and sly remarks as she was trotted to the holding cell. "Evil...Monster...Piece of shit...How could you?" Were just some of the things said. Amelie` could feel herself crying now as she was basically paraded to the holding cell, her 'friends' casting her aside.

She was thrown into the concrete cell, the door locking behind her. She crawled onto the small mattress, crying to herself. "W-What did I do to deserve this?" She stared down at the ground, before a warmth rested against her back for a moment...A whisper... "I'm still here, love.." Amelie` turned, a smile on her face. "Lena?!" Nothing was there. She frowned. "Merde..I hate these visions.."

 _Lena could feel herself appearing and disappearing into the space-time continuum. The world as she knew it turned into a blur, light beams racing in front of her. She was teleported to the future..Past...Present...She couldn't control it. She wanted to call out to someone..She wanted Amelie`. She wanted someone to be able to just touch her. Suddenly, she reappeared in a cell, next to Amelie`. "Amelie`!" She yelled out, but she didn't respond. Lena disappeared again, this time appearing in... "Hey, this is the compound!" She yells to herself. She frowns as she looks at a commotion in Angela's office. Lena walks over, eyes going wide. Amelie` lays dead against the wall, Morrison standing over her, his rifle smoking. "N-No!" She yells out before she disappears again. She appears back in the cell, this time laying next to Amelie`...She knew she wouldn't be able to hear her, but she still tried to touch her...She tried to whisper to her...She tried to comfort her...But she didn't know if it got through.. "P-Please God...Bring me back.." She pleaded as her journey continued._

 **That's it for today, folks! Of course more is coming tomorrow! You know, I love them reviews guys! More please! I'm a review whore!**


	29. The Friend

Morrison rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on one of the beds in Angela's office. Angela placed a cool rag over his head. "You must take it easy, Jack...We aren't that young couple anymore...We're getting old.." He chuckles, looking up to her. "You still look like you did back then...Beautiful and young..." She smiles at him, rubbing his shoulders slightly. "I need to talk to you about...Amelie`..." He sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the calming massage. "What about it, Angela?" Angela cleared her throat. "Well...What are we going to do with her?" Jack remained silent for a few moments. "Do you remember Gerard?" Angela was thrown off by the question. "Of course, Jack...Why?" He shook his head. "He would still be here if it wasn't for her. I don't care if Talon forced it onto her, the Amelie` he spoke of is gone. The one he would brag about and obsess over is gone. In her place...Is a cold and calculating monster.." Angela frowned. "She was crying as you marched her into the cell like some war criminal." Jack tensed his hands. "It's a charade. A ploy to gain sympathy for her cause. If we are to let our guard down, she'll slit our throats like Gerard. Like Lena. Like Mondatta. She is no innocent pawn in all of these schemes, Angela. That is it." He stands up, heading to the door. Angela crosses her arms. "You still haven't answered my question, Jack."

Jack turned to her on the way out. "History has taught us that criminals that commit crimes against humanity and omnics alike are hated by society. They are put on a lengthy trial just for the same outcome." Angela felt uneasy. "And that outcome is?" He averted his eyes from her gaze. "Execution." He closes the door behind him as he marched away. Angela shook her head, sighing depressingly. "Please Lena...We need you now more than ever.."

Winston continued to tinker with the prototype. He growled to himself as he rubbed his hand through his fur on his head. "Athena!" The robotic voice responded to its owner. "Yes, Winston?" Winston looked up to the screen. "What time is it?" Athena displayed the time. "It is 4:30 in the morning, Winston. My sensors indicate that you still have not rested." Winston growls up to the computer. "I told you about monitoring me! And I can't stop now...I won't stop now...I owe it to Lena.." Athena scolded him. "Winston, sleep is necessary for a clear and rational mind. You might be able to solve your problems easier with the device once you've taken a nap." Winston shook his head, looking down to his prototype. "Fine..." He walks over to his tire, leaning back into it, letting his head rest against a cleverly placed mat against the wall.

 _Amelie` cried out into the darkness around her. "Lena!" There was no response. Amelie` felt her feet moving themselves, forcing her down a long and dark hallway. A single source of light flicked on, displaying Lena. She had a frown on her face, staring right at Amelie`. She held her hand out. "Why?...Why would you let me go?...You said you would be there for me..." Amelie` frowned, feeling the tears coming down her face once again. "Non! I-I'm here for you! Lena!" She yelled as the light flicked off._

Amelie` jolted awake from her slumber, hitting her head against the concrete as she did. She grimaced as she slowly rubbed her head. She slowly sat up, looking around for a moment. She walked towards the door of the cell. "Hello?" She yelled out. No response. She sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Great..." She sat back until a slot in the door opened. A green visor illuminated the dark. "What?" Amelie` looked up to Genji. "C-Can I have something to eat?" Genji stared at her. "Okay." He closes the slot, leaving. Amelie` waited for around ten minutes until the door opened. Genji walked in slowly, on his guard.

He placed down a plate of food on the small table, looking back to her. Amelie` smiled weakly at him. Her golden eyes displaying the wide range of emotions raging through her. She looked back down to the plate. "Thank you..." Genji closed his eyes for a moment behind his visor. Something wasn't right...He felt horrible. "Widow-." He cut himself off. " Amelie`." Amelie` looked up to him. "I...I believe you." Amelie` frowned. "Overwatch doesn't." Amelie` said, depressingly. He looked back to the cell door. "People make mistakes...You are an Overwatch member..I trust you, Amelie`...I'm sorry for attacking you." Amelie` smiled a bit stronger now. "Thank you, Genji...It means a lot to me...Not a lot of people around here are shedding kind words to me." Genji still felt horrible, he turned back to the cell door. "What happened on that day with Tracer?" Amelie` closed her eyes tightly. "A monster attacked me...She...She saved me...But I failed her...I-I failed to return the favor and he..." She felt her throat getting tighter. Genji turned to her. "No more. I will get you out of here. I will speak with 76." Amelie` simply nods, eating some of the food on the plate given to her. It's just bread.

Morrison stared at an old book, a stern expression on his face. Genji walked up behind him. "Morrison." Jack turned around, closing the book. "Genji, what can I do for you?" Genji cleared his throat. "I don't think she did it." Jack's expression returned to being stern. "She did. She is just lying." Genji shook his head. "No, Jack...My sensei taught me a lot...And one of his lessons was to always embrace family. Be there when they need you. We're abandoning her when she desperately needs us more than ever." Jack growled, slamming the book down on the table. "Damnit! Don't you think I care about Overwatch?! I'm trying to keep us together! The 'family' is being infiltrated! She-!" He calms himself down, lifting up the book to Genji. "These are the casualty records for all Overwatch agents. Look at the amount killed after Gerard. Most of them are due to the cause of a 'sniper'." Genji takes the book, skimming through it momentarily, before placing it down. "I have a feeling, Jack. That's the past. This is now. I'm releasing her." Jack growled. "Don't you dare..." Genji could feel the tension in the room rising. "And if I do?" Jack stepped closer to Genji, aggressively. "Step down, soldier."

They stared each other down until someone cleared their throat. Jack and Genji turned to the culprit. Angela stood there, arms crossed. "I released her." Jack looked at her, shocked. "You...What?" Angela nodded. "She's in my office right now, I'm currently examining her." Jack felt betrayed. "Angela..." Angela gave him a look. "You listen to me Jack, I know you're intentions are pure, but Overwatch isn't Talon, we stand with our members." Jack frowned. "You two feel the same way?" Genji nodded, looking back to Angela. Angela stood firm. "Yes, I believe fully that Amelie` is innocent in all of this..."

La Muerte gripped the glass of whiskey, mashing it to his face as he took a large gulp. He eyed the professional woman in front of him. "Your name is Symmetra?" The woman nodded. "I represent Vishkar. We've been hearing about your organization's problems with a certain assassin...And we wish to help you." La Muerte grinned. "And what will it cost me?" Symmetra had an evil smile sprawled across her face. "Vishkar profits in the field of technology. When nations go to war with each other, that fuels the technology race. We want Talon to begin a war." La Muerte chuckled. "Deal."

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for the late chapter, I didn't get to write much all day! But here it is! Any review is greatly appreciated, it makes me really happy to see feedback! More to come tomorrow**


	30. The Sacrifice

Amelie` laid down on the medical bed, smiling. "Thank you, doctor...I-I was beginning to go mad in there.." Angela chuckled as she closed her door. She walked over to Amelie's side. "How are you? Especially after the recent trauma.." Amelie` frowned. "Honestly? I am not doing so good, docteur...Ever since Lena vanished, I've been having more problems sleeping...I think I only got around 5 hours of sleep these past 3 days.." Angela frowns. "That is not good...You're putting your body through a lot of stress, Amelie`...You're too beautiful to let yourself go through this.." Amelie` chuckles. "I cannot help it, docteur...The nightmares and visions are more and more aggressive each night.." Angela frowns, thinking for a moment. "I can prescribe you more sleeping pills, but I feel you may need to visit someone more qualified in these...Mental...Afflictions that you have.." Amelie` shrugged. "Who would that be?" Angela scratched the back of her neck. "Well...You tried to assassinate him back in Nepal.." Amelie` frowned. "Zenyatta? I'm so sorry...I did not have control over much back then.." Angela shakes her head. "Don't worry...He's not one to hold a grudge. I'll call him up and he'll come here within the week. Until then, use sleeping pills. Okay?" Amelie` nods. "Where am I going to stay?" Angela shrugs. "Here, Amelie`. I'll keep an eye on you and you'll be safe.." Amelie` nods, her head jerking to the door. Angela looks to the door as-well as it swings open.

A huge man ducks under the doorway to enter her office. He has a large grey beard with long grey hair. He has a long scar going across his face. He stands up, hands on his hips. He is almost seven foot four. "Greetings, comrades!" He yells out in a Germanic accent. Angela chuckles. "Reinhardt! It's good to see you today. Are you here for your check-up?" Reinhardt nods. "Ja!" He looks down to Amelie`. "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't think we've met! I'm Reinhardt!" He holds his massive hand out to her. Amelie` offers a smile, shaking it. "We've met before, camarade." Reinhardt seems confused. "We have?" Amelie` chuckles. "Oui...It was in a staff room 3 weeks ago...Remember? You said something about a Hasselhoff..." Reinhardt grins. "Oh yes! I remember!" He looks to Angela. "I will share the tale!"

 _Reinhardt walked into the staff room, the only person in there was Amelie`. She was sipping some coffee while reading a paper, Lena's pistols on the table. Reinhardt looked around. "Do you like Hasselhoff?" Amelie` looked up to the massive man. "Uh..." She shrugs. "Sure?" He grins. "You are now my best friend!" He yells out, lifting her up easily. She blushes slightly as he lifts her up. "Woah there..." Lena blinks into the room, giggling. "Reinhardt, love! Put her down, ya' big lug!" It was a fun morning in the staff room._

Angela chuckles at the story. "Take a seat, Reinhardt. I'll be with you in a moment." Amelie` sighs after giggling. "Oui...I guess the way he puts it makes it seem like I like Hasselhoff.."

Angela nods to Amelie`, placing some pills on the bed. "These are for the week until Zenyatta returns to the compound." She walks to Reinhardt's side, beginning his check-up.

La Muerte put his cigar out on the ground, stomping on it. He returned his gaze up to the Vishkar representatives in front of him. "Here's the plan. You get some programmed tin-cans to begin a riot about Omnic rights. This riot will turn into a terrorist attack in the name of Omnics everywhere." He points to a large circle on a map of Paris. "We will plant a large bomb in the subway underneath this shopping centre here. The Omnic riots will trigger the bomb and France will be shocked. Tensions will rise between Omnics and the Western world. The war will ravage through Russia...And the Omnics will be forced to fight for their lives." The Vishkar representatives look to each other, nodding. "Great plan. We're all for it. We will supply you with the reprogrammed omnics." Symmetra nods. "And I will help you with your assassin problem. It will be simple." La Muerte chuckled. "Great then! Let's get straight to work!" He lifts up a radio as the Vishkar representatives left. "We have a new priority mission! Move half of our stocked up explosives covertly into sector H11 of Paris. We're moving ahead with the operation!" He barked over the radio, getting confirmation replies from the Talon agents operating in Paris.

Over the next few days, they begin to covertly assemble the large quantity of explosives, placing it all in an abandoned train cart. It was underneath one of Paris' largest shopping centres, where thousands of people flocked to everyday.

La Muerte looked over the group of 50 or so reprogrammed omnics in front of him. He looked over to Symmetra. "Are they ready?" She laughs menacingly. "Of course, Muerte. We are ready to begin the operation on your call." Muerte rolled his hand. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

Amelie` awoke drenched in her own sweat again, eyes bloodshot. She rubbed them tiredly as she shook her head. "Mon dieu...Again!" She whined to herself, her head pounding. Soft whispers were still in her ears.

" _Foolish, weak girl...Succumb to your fate, Amelie`. I will always be here!" Widowmaker scoffed._

Amelie` gritted her teeth, looking around the dark office. She tip-toed up, leaving the office. She began to walk down the hallway until she heard loud yelling. She rested her back against the wall, listening into the source of the yelling.

Reinhardt pounded the table with his heavy hand, a hearty laugh bellowing from his mouth. Jack chuckled as he sipped his whiskey. "We always did have fun messing with Angela, hm?" Reinhardt took a large gulp of his beer. "Oh we had the best times back in Gibraltar! I loved it there! I was so tanned!" Jack coughed up some of his beer as he tried to stop it from pouring out of his nose. "I swear no German should be as tanned as you were!" Reinhardt wiped a tear from his eye as he looked up to the doorway. "Hey! Come and join us, Amelie`!" Jack frowned. "Huh?"

Amelie` slowly leaned into the doorway, waving. "Oh, I can't..I was just taking a walk.." Reinhardt shakes his head, pulling a chair out. "Sit down, frenchie!" She smiles weakly to both men, slowly sitting down. Reinhardt takes out a large glass, pouring her some beer. He slides it to her. Jack seems hesitant. Reinhardt smacks him over the head, causing Jack to rub it in pain. "Ow fuck! What the hell?" Reinhardt eyes him. "Be respectful, comrade! We have a guest!" Jack sighs. "Sorry...Amelie`.." She nods to him, taking a small sip from the beer. She coughs slightly as the beer goes down her throat. Reinhardt laughs. "It ain't no wine from southern France, is it?" Amelie` smiled at the German man. "Non, mon camarade." Reinhardt grinned. "You must hear this story, Amelie`!" Amelie` smiles, enjoying the friendly nature being shared with her. "Of course, Reinhardt. I'm listening." Reinhardt clears his throat.

 _A large omnic fired three missiles towards to the squad. Jack rushed to cover, gripping his rifle. He looked over to Reyes who flopped to his position. "We need better cover!" More missiles came to their position. A sniper shot rang out as one of the rockets were shot. Sombra rushed to their position. "I'm out of ammo!" Jack growled, firing some shots randomly at the omnic. "We need back-up!" Suddenly, the huge armored man of Reinhardt charged forward, the ground almost shaking underneath the massive man. "I am the back-up!" He screams as the jets at the back of his suit charge up, propelling the massive man forward. The omnic didn't know what hit it as the man crushes the robot against a wall, destroying it immediately. Jack leaves the cover, an astonished Reyes behind him. Reinhardt lifts his massive hammer up and over his shoulder. "Torbjorn couldn't even put that back together!"_

Amelie` giggled, placing the beer down. Jack couldn't help himself, laughing with her. "That was great, I remember that..." Jack yelled, smacking his leg. Amelie` looked at a clock on the wall. "I should probably try to go back to sleep...This was fun, thank you both for letting me join you..." Reinhardt smiled, placing his arms around them both. "Goodnight, friends! We must do this again!" He lets out another hearty laugh as he lets Amelie` go, standing up.

Amelie` walked back into Angela's office, taking her gear off. She laid back down in just her underwear, grinning a bit. "Maybe I do have some friends..." As she went to sleep, a sudden warmth was against her. A whisper in her ear. "Listen, love...Paris...3 days...Terror..." The warmth left immediately. Amelie` frowned, swiftly standing up and writing down what she heard. She looked around. "Lena...Please...I need you..Come back! I-I miss you so much!" There was no response.

 _Lena felt herself traveling to a new location. She popped up in a city, she couldn't tell where. She looked up to see the eiffel tower. "Paris..." She looked around, hearing yelling. She walks towards the origin of the yells, spotting a huge crowd amassed. The omnics were shouting for their rights, before chanting, "Death to humans!" Suddenly, she was transported further. She frowned immediately. "O-Oh my god...No.." She looked around at the aftermath. There was a huge explosion...Bodies everywhere...Paris was on lockdown, the armed forces present on every street. Any innocent omnics in the city were targeted, beaten, and killed. She was transported a bit further, a tear coming to her eye. She was in her hometown in London. The streets were ablaze with fighting. The citizens of London and the armed forces fought viciously against the omnics. The omnics fought for their lives, carnage destroying London. The second omnic crisis was now spreading throughout the world. Countries began to crumble while others began to profit. She suddenly felt herself slip back into the void. "No! Bloody hell, I need to warn Overwatch!" She tried to go back..She struggled...Gritted her teeth...But nothing worked...She was at the mercy of...Well...The space-time continuum. Luck was on her side, however, as she was teleported into a dark room. Lena squinted, before being able to recognize that it was Angela's office. She spotted Amelie`, stripping out of her clothes and lying down. She swiftly laid next to her, praying to God that her message was getting across. She whispered her warning before she slipped back into the void._

Jack frowned as he read over the piece of paper that was handed to him. He eyed Amelie`, then Angela. "I'm having a hard time trusting you, Amelie`...Especially due to recent events...And now you want me to believe that Lena gave you this message..." Angela looked at him. "It won't hurt to send someone, Jack.." Jack sighed. "Alright, fine. Reinhardt and I will go..." Amelie` frowned. "Sir, I need to go too...I can help you two...Please...Anything to get my mind off of..." She cleared her throat. "Just recent events..." Jack growled. "Fine! But I'm in charge!" He grabs his radio. "Reinhardt! Suit up! We've got a mission!" A hearty scream was heard on the other end. "I love a good fight! I'll be right there!" Amelie` went back into Angela's office, gearing up fully. She placed her goggles on, before frowning. "Merde! My rifle! It's...Gone.." She sighed, walking over to the armory. She rummaged through it until finding a suitable replacement.

She eyed the bolt-action rifle, looking down through the scope. She adjusted it a bit. "This will do. The new Widow's kiss..." She frowned immediately as she said it. "What am I saying?!" She shook her head. "Stop it, Amelie`...We aren't that person anymore.." She slung the rifle over her shoulder, heading to the hanger.

Jack sat down, gripping his rifle tightly as Reinhardt gripped onto a support beam inside the jet. Amelie` kept quiet, examining her rifle a bit. The ride there was awkward and quiet. They all mentally prepared for what was going to greet them in Paris.

They got off of the jet in a field right on the outskirts of Paris. They marched their way into the city. Some pedestrians smiled while others cheered, taking pictures of the famous Overwatch agents. Reinhardt posed a bit as he walked. "Greetings!" He yelled out as they walked. Jack growled. "We're on a mission, Reinhardt!" Reinhardt chuckled. "Sorry, friend!" Amelie` turned her goggles on, looking around. It picked up thousands of people, but she focused down, trying to spot anyone suspicious. She looked to her feet, immediately frowning. "Sir.." Jack turned to her. "What?" Amelie` looked up to him. "I know where the terror attack is going to happen..."

Reinhardt lifted the sewer grate up as Jack and Amelie` jumped down. He followed, squeezing through the hole. They marched through the sewer until they reached a certain access port, allowing them entry into the underground subways. Amelie` chuckled. "I remember going here as a kid to smoke with my friends..." Jack rolled his eyes as Reinhardt followed them.

The crowd of omnics protesting grew. The pedestrians began to grow weary and cautious as the group of omnics began to become aggressive. They started to chant for more things than equal rights. They began to chant about the extermination of humans...The superiority of machine over man.

Jack activated his visor, lifting his rifle up. "Open fire!" He yelled as the bewildered Talon agents placing the bombs in the train cart took cover. They fired towards the Overwatch agents. Reinhardt activated his shield, walking in front of Jack and Amelie`. "Haha! Do not worry, my friends! I am your shield!" He screamed, slowly stomping towards the Talon agents. Amelie` lifted her rifle, following Reinhardt. She fired shot after shot, hitting each agent. Jack looked to her. "Are you trying to impress me?" Reinhardt deactivated his shield, frowning as they approached the train cart filled to the brim with explosives. "This much explosives could take out a couple blocks..." Jack lifted up his radio. "Torbjorn!"

The small dwarf lifted up his radio. "Yes?" Jack shook his head as he looked at the amount of bombs. Amelie` closed her eyes. "Mon dieu..." "I need to know how to defuse a bomb!" Torbjorn chuckled. "There are lots of types of bombs, Jack!" He growls. "Well there's a lot of bombs here, Torbjorn!"

The omnics became restless. The chanting louder. They started to speak of blowing up the city. That was the que. The bombs began to tick.

Jack frowned, and Amelie` gasps. "They're going to explode!" Amelie` cried out. Reinhardt look down to the bombs, one of the timers were visible. 15 seconds. "Which way is the outskirts?!" Jack turned, pointing to the opposite direction of where they came from. "Why, Reinhardt?" Reinhardt turned back to the cart, then his friends. He sighed. "Move!" Jack and Amelie` slowly moved. "What are you doing, Reinhardt?" Reinhardt looked back to the cart, a tear coming down his eye. "I love you all, friends! For honor!" He screams out as his jets activate. He slams into the train cart, forcing it down the railroad.

Jack yells out, rushing towards Reinhardt. "No! Reinhardt!" He screams. Amelie` holds him back with all of her strength. "You're going to be killed too! Let him go!" Jack breaks free of her hands, ripping his visor off. 5 seconds. Reinhardt yells as he pushes the cart, going as fast as he can. He is just a dot in the distance now. Jack could feel his knees becoming weak, his eyes teary. "Reinhardt!" He screams.

3 seconds. Reinhardt closes his eyes tightly. 2 seconds. He grits his teeth. 1 second. He screams as he keeps his eyes closed tightly. 0 seconds.

The explosion rocked the tunnel, Jack and Amelie` stumbling. People screamed up above, running to safety. The reprogrammed omnics immediately shut down, their mission 'complete'. Jack looked down the tunnel, nothing visible. He could feel the tears coming down his cheeks. Amelie` frowned. "H-He's a hero..." Jack felt his hands shaking. "G-God! Reinhardt...Why?!...First Reyes?! Now this?!" He screams up, the tears now streaming down his face. He dropped to his knees, breathing hard. Amelie` felt terrible. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, shedding a tear for their fallen comrade.

 **That's all for today, folks! More tomorrow! I would love you so much if you post a review! Helps me a lot! (Lena is coming back soon guys, hold tight!)**


	31. The Return

Jack struggled to his feet, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He panted a bit, staring down the tunnel. Amelie` cleared her throat, looking behind her. "Sir...I'm sorry for your loss, but...We've got company..." Jack turns around, glaring.

Talon troops begin to push down the tunnel, furious that their plan was foiled. Most hold up old rifles from the first omnic crisis. Fully automatic guns spray down the tunnel with a hail of bullets. Jack lifted up his rifle, his expression fierce. "You want to fucking play with me?!" He placed his tactical visor on. "I've got you in my sights!" He screams as he painted the walls red with their blood. Amelie` slowly lowered her rifle, looking to Jack in awe and fear as he screamed, his rifle non-stop firing as each Talon agent fell dead. He panted as he reloaded the rifle, smoke rising out of the barrel. Amelie` slowly followed Jack until she turned her goggles on. "They're surrounding us..." Jack turned to her. "More like I'm surrounding them!" He turned his visor back on, going to fire.

Suddenly, a rocket flew past them, landing in the ground. Amelie` was thrown against the wall, her goggles flying off her head. Jack was propelled onto the ground, his visor cracking. He ripped it off his face, firing down the tunnel. "We have a severe lack of cover!" He yells out. Amelie` stumbles to her feet, lifting her rifle up. The shot rang out across the tunnel loudly as her rifle fired. Jack shook his head. "Jesus! What caliber is that?!" Amelie` chuckled, firing another shot. "Largest one I could find in your armory, sir." Jack rushed over to Lena. "We need to move!" Amelie` looked up to him. "Why?!" Jack pointed. The Talon agents pushed up, one of them holding a weird looking grenade. They pulled the pin and tossed it towards the duo. They immediately began to pull on gas masks.

Amelie` frowned. "Chlorine!" She lifted herself fully to her feet, running as fast as she could with Jack down the tunnel. Jack lifts up his radio, "Winston! Come in!"

Winston rubbed his bloodshot eyes, looking down at his creation. He slowly pressed his finger onto the power button, his heart racing. The machine blinked to life, a large blue light illuminating the area. A large grin overcame his face. "The power of science!" Suddenly, the machine flickered and turned off. He frowned. "Come on!" He shoves his hand across the table, knocking over some tools.

The automated voice of Athena came over the speaker. "Winston, you must rest! You're going to destroy the base and yourself!" Winston rolled his eyes, sighing at his failure. He walked over to his tire. "Just a little nap...Wake me up in 10..." He immediately fell asleep as he rested against the mat on the wall.

Winston's radio kept going off, but he was far too deep in his slumber to pick it up. Athena connected the call to her OS. "76?"

Jack looked down at the radio, before shaking his head. "Athena! We need back-up! Exfil! Talon is stronger than we expected here!" Athena began to calculate. "Commander Morrison, I will send-"

The transmission was disrupted. Jack threw the radio down in rage. "Damn fucks are jamming us!" Amelie` shook her head, her long ponytail flowing behind her. "We're coming up to the opening that Reinhardt made..We can escape through there..."

As Winston slept and Athena tried to triangulate Jack's position, the machine on the table began to make weird noises. It flickered, and abruptly turned on. It whirred to life as the blue light became stronger and stronger, like a beacon...Trying to bring something to it.

 _Lena wanted to cry. To scream. She yearned for someone's touch...Interaction...Something! She was forced to relive and see events in the past, present, and future. Death of friends, her death, and everything inbetween. Suddenly she felt herself slowing down. "Huh?" Something was drawing her in...She could see a blue light. "Am...Am I finally dead?" She asked herself as everything came to a stop. The blue light was almost blinding...She felt herself drawn to it. She slowly walked towards it, reaching out to it._

Her hand slowly gripped onto the machine, and her body immediately fell onto the table. She looked around, a wide grin on her face. She lifted up the machine, swiftly locking it around her chest. She felt tears of joy coming down her face. "I-I'm back!"

Winston nudged a bit, snoring still. Athena recognized the new person in the room. "Tracer! You're needed urgently in Paris! Overwatch agents Amelie` LaCroix and Jack Morrison need backup!" Lena smiled, her hands on her hips. "I'm on my way, love!"

The hole was large in the tunnel, debris all over the ground. There was no sign of Reinhardt. "He was pulverized...He's a true hero.." Jack said depressingly, beginning to climb out of the hole. Amelie` followed up until her foot landed on something soft, and a small groan got her attention. She looked down, her eyes wide. "Morrison!" Jack turned around. "What?!"

Amelie` knelt down, digging some of the bricks and other debris away from the source of the groan. Jack began to help her, frantically at that too as the sounds of the agents drew near.

Reinhardt was uncovered, his helmet off. His face was pale and sullen, he had blood around his mouth. He wheezed, his breathing labored. He coughed some blood up, his lips slowly turning into a smile. Jack went wide eyed, a large smile on his face. "Hey old buddy...We're going to get you out of here.." Reinhardt coughed more. "Did...Did I do good, f-friend?" Jack held back tears as he looked down further. Amelie` uncovered more of Reinhardt's body, a grim expression on her face. His legs were gone, blown off. Half his armor was destroyed, fragments of rock and metal fragmented into his back and chest. Jack turned back up to Reinhardt. "Yeah...Y-Yeah man, you did great..." He tried to lift up the heavy man, to no success. "Help me, dammit!" He screamed to Amelie`.

Amelie` had tears coming down her face as she tried to help the increasingly desperate Jack lift Reinhardt up to no success. "Stop...L-Leave me.." Jack shook his head, the sounds of the soldiers getting closer. "No! Never leave a man behind!" Reinhardt coughed more blood. "It's too late for me, comrade...S-Save yourself..."

Jack turned around, lifting his rifle up. He began to fire at some of the Talon agents taking positions. Amelie` knelt down next to Reinhardt, placing a hand underneath his head. He offered a small smile at her. "Ah! I'm.." He coughs. "I'm sorry how we all treated you...Y-You didn't deserve it!...H-Hey..." Amelie` wiped a tear from her face. "Oui?" He coughs again, blood covering his beard. "Y-You still like H-Has...Hasselhoff?" Amelie` chuckled lightly, some stray bullets barely missing her. "O-Of course, Reinhardt..." Reinhardt tried to laugh...He wanted to...But he felt tired. He laid his head back, his eyes slowly closing. Jack turned to Reinhardt. "No! Stay with me, buddy! Amelie`, cover fire!" He tossed her his automatic rifle. She caught it, firing down at the soldiers. Jack ripped off the destroyed armor plating covering Reinhardt's chest. Jack gripped his belt, lifting up a small cylinder. He slammed it down onto Reinhardt's chest, a biotic field being deployed. "Damnit just stay with me!" Amelie` turned around, firing behind them. "Uh-oh.." The Talon agents had them surrounded. One of them yelled out. "Drop your weapons!"

Jack looked around them as the Talon agents closed in. Jack turned to Amelie`, who offered a look of defeat. Jack frowned. "Drop it, Amelie`..." She dropped the assault rifle, slowly raising her hands, in which Jack did the same. "Fuck you all!" Jack screamed. The Talon agents began to close in until one of them fell on the ground, his legs shot out. They looked around, confused. Another dropped on the ground now, his legs also shot out. They began to panic, each one falling faster and faster.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard. A figure was blinking around. Amelie` felt her heart begin to pound faster, her face lighting up.

Lena stopped in front of some of the Talon agents, winking at them. "Cheers, loves! Cavalry's 'ere!" They screamed, lifting up their rifle. She blinked behind them, firing at their legs as-well. She made short work of the Talon agents, blinking around. Some Talon agents fell dead, shurikens lodged in their necks. Genji sheathed his sword as Lena finished off the last of the Talon agents.

Amelie` stumbled down the pile of debris, walking towards Lena. Lena turned, a big grin on her face. She raced towards Amelie`, jumping into her arms. The two hugged each other tightly, locking their lips immediately.

Amelie` broke the kiss, tears of joy now coming down her face. "Lena! Y-You're back! I-I missed you so much!" Lena giggled. "I missed you too, Amelie`...So, so much! I'm so happy to be back!" Jack dusted himself off. "Sorry to ruin the fucking mood, but Reinhardt is dying over here!"

Lena and Amelie` walked over to Jack, with Genji, and they try to lift Reinhardt up. They slowly begin to move the large man out of the hole. Jack struggles, gritting his teeth. "You...Have...A...Jet?!" Lena nodded. "Agh! Of course, love!"

They lay Reinhardt down in the Jet, the doors closing. As they leave the area, French police and armed forces surrounded the area, capturing the Talon agents left in the tunnel. The ramifications of the plot has yet to be realized.

Jack tightened some towels around Reinhardt's thighs, trying to stem the tide of blood being lost. Lena pressed her hands against some wounds on his side, Amelie` doing the same. Genji lifted up a radio. "Mercy, we're going to need the medbay fully operational! Reinhardt is...Severely...Wounded!"

The jet landed in the hanger, Mercy and a team of staff waiting for it. They had a large bed ready. They raced into the jet, lifting the wounded man onto the bed, hastily moving it to the medbay. Lena looked down to the blood on her hands, then to Amelie`. "What happened when I was gone, love?" Amelie` followed Lena out of the jet. "A lot, chérie..." Lena looked Amelie` over, a worried expression painted on her face. "Are you feeling okay, love?" Amelie` shook her head. "I haven't been sleeping much lately..." Lena frowned. "Well...Now that I'm back, love..I know what we can do!" Amelie` shrugged. "And what's that, Lena?"

 **That's it for tonight, folks! More tomorrow (Maybe, I have a party I have to go to.) I know that some of you might be disappointed that Reinhardt survived his sacrifice, but after going over some of the feedback, I felt like his character was killed off prematurely. Like Darth Maul, I don't want to kill off a possible fan favorite character (obviously other than widow or tracer). However, this doesn't mean the wounds inflicted upon Reinhardt will let him survive. You all will just have to keep guessing until the next chapter! ;P I love reviews, they really give me that boost to write these for you guys! So a review would be greatly appreciated!**


	32. The Contest

**(Warning! There is smut included in this chapter!)**

Amelie` sat down against the wall next to Angela's office, leaning her head back. Lena sat next to her lover, reaching an arm over and pulling her closer. Amelie` frowned, closing her eyes. "I-I'm sorry that I failed you, Lena...I-I should've known that fuck wouldn't stay true to his word..." Lena shook her head. "Oi, it wasn't your fault, love! Don't talk like that. I'm back now, which is all that matters, hm?" Amelie` offers a small smile, her golden eyes looking into Lena's. "Oui, you're right..." Lena chuckled, giving a small peck to Amelie's lips. "Here's the plan: We're going to stay here until we get some news about Reinhardt, then we'll go back to my place and...Catch up. Sound fun?" Amelie` nodded. "Anything for you, chérie." Lena giggles, pulling herself onto Amelie's lap. The two lovers cuddle with each other, awaiting the news about their friend.

After what seemed to be five or so hours, the door swung open. Amelie` was jolted awake from her slumber. Lena still slept in Amelie's lap, her head against her shoulder. Amelie` gently shook Lena, whispering, "Lena...Time to get up..." Lena slowly lifted her head up, shaking it. She yawned, "What's the news?"

Angela pulled off some bloody gloves, her face sweaty. "Well, he's alive." Lena smiled with Amelie`. "That's wonderful, love!" Angela nodded. "However, he needed bionic replacements for his legs...And Torbjorn needs to rebuild his armor. You two can go. He will be awake and able to speak tomorrow." Lena stood up swiftly, dusting herself off. She offered a hand to Amelie`, who lifted herself up with said hand. "Alright, Angela. We'll be back tomorrow, we're going to go home now. See ya'!" Angela nodded, offering a hug to Lena. Lena giggled, hugging the doctor. "It's great to have you back, Lena. Overwatch missed you." Lena rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I know I'm the best agent, but come on!" She giggles. "I'm kidding! Bye, love!" She waved as she gripped Amelie's hand and raced back to her apartment.

Lena pushed Amelie` against the wall as soon as they got into her apartment, hungrily kissing the blue woman. Amelie` kissed back just as passionately, her hands gripping Lena's hips as she pulled her closer. Lena's hands gripped Amelie's wide hips as-well, until they snaked around, groping her rear.

Amelie` groaned slightly, breaking the kiss, panting. "L-Let's bring this to the bed before we fall down right here..." Lena giggled, gripping her hand tightly as she led them swiftly over to her bed.

Amelie` fell down onto the bed, Lena swiftly straddling her. Lena had an evil grin on her face, a grin that sent a shiver down Amelie's spine in anticipation. "Oi, I've got a surprise for you!" Amelie` bite her bottom lip. "And what is that, beau?" Lena slipped her hand underneath the mattress, reaching for something. She pulled it out from under the mattress, waving it in the air, a blush across her face. She held a long, purple dildo. Amelie` chuckled at the obscene aphrodisiac. "How long have you had that underneath there, Lena?" Lena looked at it, shrugging. "I got it for those lonely nights when I was bored, but luckily, I've had you for these past months.." Lena expertly began to unbutton Amelie's leather jacket, placing the dildo next to her. "Get ready for the ride, love!"

La Muerte leaned back in his chair, blowing some smoke out of his nose from his cigar. Symmetra crossed her legs, her arms crossed. "Although Talon failed in its part of the deal, Vishkar has received immediate orders from the French government and we're expecting more orders from surrounding nations. So, we've decided to continue on our part of the bargain." Muerte nodded. "And? What's the plan, Symmetrical?" Symmetra rolled her eyes. "It's Symmetra and the plan is this: We're going to pay off an Overwatch agent to gain us access into their networks. Once inside, we'll place false information on a new Talon operation in the abandoned Route 66 of California, United States. Once Overwatch sends Tracer and Widowmaker, we'll have traps already placed to capture them." La Muerte put his cigar out in his ashtray. "What kind of traps?" Symmetra smiled. "Vishkar technology of course. Our turrets slow the assailant down and slowly burns them alive. Of course, we'll keep the turrets on the lowest setting to just incapacitate our targets. Once we have the assassin, you can come and pick her up and do what you will. All good?" La Muerte cracked his neck, igniting a new cigar. "Sounds good to me, sym. Now go." Symmetra bowed to the man, before leaving his office. Two Vishkar guards awaited her as she left, the two trailing her. "What a disgusting and utterly disappointing man." Symmetra mutters to her guards as they leave the Talon base.

Amelie` gripped Lena's hips tightly. "G-Go slow, Lena..." Lena winked. "Of course, love!" Lena lined the dildo to Amelie's soaking entrance, her clothes in a pile on the floor. Lena was nude as-well, only 'wearing' her required chronal accelerator. Lena teased Amelie's entrance with the tip of the dildo, rubbing it on the outer labia. Amelie` could already feel her toes curling anxiously. Lena whispered, "Oi, Amelie`..." Amelie` looked down to her. "Oui?" Lena pushed the dildo in all the way into Amelie's tight hole. "I bet I can last longer than you!" Amelie` let out a scream of pleasure and pain as the large dildo filled her tightly, her pussy trying to adjust to the girth. Amelie's thighs quivered, and Amelie` panted. "M-Mon dieu! S-Slow down, Lena!" Amelie` shrieked as Lena began to pull the dildo out and push it forward at a fast pace. Lena giggled, crawling over to Amelie`. She laid down on top of Amelie`, her thighs around Amelie's head. Her face was next to Amelie's quivering cunt, her juices soaking the dildo. Amelie` looked up to Lena's shaved mound, before smiling. She stuck her tongue out, flicking Lena's clitoris. This elicited a girly moan from Lena as she continued to fuck Amelie` with the dildo.

Amelie` moved away from Lena's clit to begin to tongue fuck Lena, sliding her tongue into Lena's warm folds. Amelie` felt Lena's thighs squeeze around her head as she ate out her deliciously hot sex. Amelie` thought she was getting the upper hand over Lena in the 'contest' they were participating in until Lena started to press her thumb against Amelie's clit. Amelie` moaned into Lena's pussy as she couldn't hold back anymore, the constant pounding of the dildo and rubbing of her clit pushed her over the edge. Amelie` felt her legs almost spasm as her juices flowed from her pussy. She moaned loudly, still trying to eat Lena out. Lena grinned, before she too was pushed over the edge by one delightful lap at her left wall. She felt her thighs tightly close around Amelie's head as she cried out. "Fuck!" She closed her eyes tightly as she came, panting.

Lena slowly rolled off of Amelie`, gasping for breath after her orgasm. Her small breasts rose and fell with her heaving chest. "Oi...I l-love you, Amelie`..." Amelie` was still seeing stars, she had to rest for a second. She could only muster a weak, "Mhm..." as she pulled the dildo out of her. She threw it on the ground, resting back. Lena turned around, crawling up to Amelie`. She wrapped her arms around the blue woman, nuzzling her head against her neck. Amelie` smiled, closing her eyes. She knew that tonight, she would actually be able to sleep.

 **That's it for today, folks! Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come tomorrow! Any review is greatly appreciated! And to those wondering, I put Reaper on a hiatus indefinitely for now. I feel that after 2 or 3 failed attempts, I don't think you all would want to hear another attempt from Reaper.**


	33. The Order in Chaos

Symmetra displayed her chin highly to the short man in front of her. The lonely guard as shaking, sweat beading across his forehead. He was young, only 18 years old.

"Fifty thousand dollars just for you to slip this USB into your system." Symmetra held up a small, black USB.

The man scratched his neck, an obvious conflict arising within him.

"I don't know, ma'am...I have a family.." The man squeaked out.

Symmetra stared him down, snapping her fingers. Two guards walked behind her, one of them carrying a suitcase. The stocky man opened the suitcase up, revealing fifty grand in cash.

The small guard went wide eyed, his greed getting the better of him.

"O-Okay! I'll do it! Give me the USB!" The man pleaded, his eyes peeled to the cash.

Symmetra chuckles, handing over the USB. She turns around. "You'll be paid when you report back here."

The man nods, swiftly leaving the isolated pub in London, rushing back to his job at the Overwatch H.Q. to achieve his mission.

Amelie` slowly opened her amber eyes, looking around. She felt warm, really warm. She loved that feeling, as she looked to Lena to her right. Lena snored lightly, her face next to Amelie's, merely inches away. Amelie` offered a light peck to her forehead as she got out of the bed, stretching her slender legs. She lifted up her clothes, walking over to Lena's bathroom.

"I missed this a lot..." Amelie` quietly spoke to herself as she turned Lena's shower on, closing the door behind her. The usually cold woman stepped into the hot shower, enjoying the warm water cascading down her model-like body. She took her hair clip out, letting her long hair flow down her back.

Lena jolted awake from the movement on the bed. She spotted Amelie` lifting up her clothes from the floor, so Lena laid her head back down, pretending to sleep. Once Amelie` left the room, Lena sat up. She stretched before tip-toeing towards the bathroom. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing the shower running.

Amelie` rinsed conditioner through her hair, her eyes closed in relaxation. Suddenly, a hand was on her back, and she jumped, dropping the conditioner.

"M-Mon dieu!" Amelie` shrieked, turning around.

Lena laughed heartily, her hair down around her head. "I got you!"

Amelie` panted, rolling her eyes. "Don't do that...I've had bad experiences with surprises, chérie..."

Lena frowned. "Sorry, love...Didn't mean to scare ya'...That's the last thing I want to do!"

Amelie` handed the shampoo over to Lena as she rinsed her hair a little more. "We need to get back to the base soon, chérie..."

Lena nodded at her lover. "Roger that, love!"

Reinhardt slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Angela turned to him, smiling.

"Good morning, Reinhardt...How are you feeling?" Angela asked, a caring hand placed on his shoulder.

Reinhardt cleared his throat. "Like shit!" He laughed, "But you saved me, Angela! And I thank you for that, comrade!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You saved a lot of people, Reinhardt. I want to thank you for your heroics."

Reinhardt shook his head. "I did what I did for my comrades and to protect society! Any of you would've done the same if you could!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Angela looked up to the doorway, yelling out, "Come in!"

Amelie` and Lena walked through the door, smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Reinhardt...I'm so happy to see you alive!" Amelie` stated, walking over to his side. Reinhardt chuckled again, his white beard dirty still with blood.

"Anything for you, comrade! And Tracer! We all missed you! It's so great to see you again, friend!" Lena giggled, blinking over to his side.

"And I missed you too, love! How have you been, ya' big lug?" Lena winked down to the large German man, her attitude cheery like usual.

"I've been doing better!" He laughs. "But I am still loving Hasselhoff! So I've got that goin' for me, comrade!"

Before Lena could retort, Jack walked into the room.

"Amelie`! Lena! Come with me, ASAP." Lena frowned, looking to Amelie, then to Reinhardt. "Roger!" She blinked towards Jack, following him out. Amelie` waved goodbye to Reinhardt as she left the room.

Jack pointed to a map, a stern frown on his face. Winston stood next to him, who proceeded to hug Lena tightly. "I can't believe you came back and didn't even tell me, Lena!" Winston yelled.

Lena giggled. "Don't crush me now, love! Thank you so much, Winston! You brought me back! Again!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you all are done, we need to begin this mission, right now!" Winston let her go. "Sorry, Jack."

Lena sat down next to Amelie` and began to study the map in front of her. Jack pointed to a building by a large road. "Intel just came in from our Watchpoint in LA. Talon has launched a massive and immediate offensive in this region, stockpiling large amounts of arsenic and explosives. We're sending you two out there right away as if we send in a force to directly attack, they will set off everything. This particular area of Route 66 is only a couple miles from a town, meaning if they set off all of that shit..." Jack shook his head. "We'll be in big trouble. We need two silent agents moving in, so..." Amelie` giggled, causing Lena to eye her.

"What, love?" Amelie` shook her head. "He said quiet...Lena, you can barely go five minutes without speaking!" Lena grinned. "Oi! I just went four!" Jack hissed.

"Stop! Listen! We need a sniper to take out targets from afar while a agile operative distracts the targets. That's your mission, and I know it's short notice, but you're leaving now!" Amelie` stood up, nodding. "Oui. We won't fail you, sir."

The two lovers geared up for their journey, swiftly boarding a sleek jet, designed to go under any radar. It traveled swiftly from London for a 6 hour flight to their objective on Route 66.

On the flight there, Lena stared at the ceiling in boredom. "Oi, love...You ever been to the United States?" Amelie` looked to her, frowning.

 _Widowmaker lifted up her rifle, breathing slowly. The scope was lined up, the wind was slow. She pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the man's head. He fell onto the ground, and the crowd around him screamed in shock._

"Uh..N-Non...I've never been there..." Amelie` lied as she shook her head. Lena frowned, but decided not to push it further.

Eventually they arrived at the desolate and abandoned highway. Amelie` unslung her rifle from her back, looking around. She activated her goggles, but frowned as static met her eyesight. "Something's jamming them, chérie...We're going in blind." Lena frowned, sighing. "Well, how about this, love...You go up there and watch my back as I go in through the front door! If I don't respond, come on down and give me a hand, hm?" Amelie` frowned immediately at the plan. "Non...That's a horrible plan!.." Lena shrugged, blinking off. "Merde! Lena!" She yelled out before shaking her head, sighing in frustration to herself as she walked up the hill, lying down on it. She lifted her rifle up, watching Lena closely.

Lena lifted her pistols up, whispering into her radio on her jacket, "I'm movin' in now, love..." She opened the door and walked inside. Immediately her radio lost contact with Amelie`. Lena frowned, before she screamed out in pain. She dropped to the floor as the beams of energy sprayed into her body. Her arms twitched, she couldn't move.

Amelie` watched Lena enter and then she heard her radio click off. "Merde! Already?!" She muttered to herself as she slung her rifle. She took out a small pistol, running down the hill. She walked slowly to the front door, lifting up her pistol. She kicked the door open with her slender leg, pistol aimed down. She saw Lena on the floor. She slowly walked forward. "Lena?"

Lena tried to speak. "D-Don't!" Too late. The turrets turned back on, spraying Amelie` down with their blue beams of energy. Amelie` screamed out, falling down immediately. She dropped her pistol as she did. "W-What the hell?!" Amelie` yelled out on the floor, losing control over her body's movements. Lena went wide eyed. "N-No!" She yelled out. Amelie` couldn't turn her head. "W-What?!" She yelled, her slow heart beginning to race.

La Muerte grinned at his prizes, flicking his cigar away. He approached the incapacitated assassin on the ground. He winked to Lena across the room. "Cheers, love..." He chuckled as he gripped Amelie's wrists, tying them behind her back. Amelie` stared into Lena's eyes, her amber eyes displaying the huge amount of fear behind them. She found it harder and harder to speak. "H-Hel-p...M-Me..." She wheezed out as La Muerte gripped her ankles, beginning to drag her out.

Lena struggled, gritting her teeth. She felt her eyes becoming watery, her frustration level growing. "A-Amelie`! N-No!" She screamed as Amelie` stared back at her. Those golden eyes were the last thing Lena saw as La Muerte reclaimed his lost prize. The door shut. The turrets turned off. Lena was alone. She was gone.

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come either tomorrow or Sunday! I'm having some people over, so that's why I'm not guaranteeing a chapter tomorrow! Special thanks for Sergeant Lawson for beta reading for me! Any review is greatly appreciated!**


	34. The Fear

A bag was placed over Amelie's head as she was lifted onto something. The ground was cold and hard, and she felt the ground beginning to move under her. Suddenly, something stabbed into her thigh. She gasped out, feeling tired almost immediately.

"What...W-What..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt the drug relax her body. Her eyes became heavy, and she gave into the effects, falling asleep from the concoction injected into her.

As the jet landed in a forest, La Muerte put his cigar out. He stretched a bit, then lifted up the limp form of Amelie`. He descended down the platform of the jet and walked towards a massive compound.

It had thick concrete walls with barbed-wire fences surrounding the fortress. Guard towers surrounded the compound, snipers in each tower. La Muerte flashed a card, and the front guards allowed him inside. He travelled through dimly lit hallways into a room with a large, metal door.

He opened it slowly, stepping inside carefully. He slams the door behind him as he throws her onto the ground.

"You've been a thorn in my side, bitch.." He yells almost as he lifts her up again, bringing her wrists above her head. He ties a chain around her wrists, pulling another chain to his right, lifting her in the air. The pulley system rattled as it lifted her into the air, her feet dangling now. He grabbed a bucket filled with brown water, throwing it at her.

Amelie` gasped awake, her eyes looking around frantically. She struggled a bit, finding her hands chained up. She kicked her feet a bit, a frown on her face. La Muerte chuckled, gripping her by the chin.

"Look at me, bitch..." La Muerte commanded, his dark brown eyes glaring through Amelie's.

Amelie's heart was racing, her body already shaking involuntarily. "I I'm not...Afraid of you...Muerte.."

La Muerte smiled, taking his balaclava off. It revealed a scarred face. Amelie` tried to avert her eyes, but Muerte gripped her head, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to break you harder than before. I will make sure you know how worthless you really are..."

La Muerte walked behind her to a table, lifting up some tools. Amelie` tried to turn to see what he was doing, but he was too far behind her.

"Don't worry, Amelie`. I am coming back around..." He walks back in front of her, an evil smirk on his face.

Amelie` felt her heart sink as she noticed what was in his hands. He had a metal crowbar in his hand, dried blood on the end of it. La Muerte feigned shock.

"Oh? What? Are you scared now? Of this?" He swiftly lifted the crowbar up, slamming it roughly against her midsection.

Amelie` screamed out in pain, recoiling back. Another strike came, and she tried to retreat back, but she couldn't due to the chains. He kept swinging. And swinging. Amelie` felt tears streaming down her face, the pain across her midsection growing insanely.

Muerte threw the crowbar down, walking behind her once again. He came back, a sharp razor in his hand. He gripped the sobbing girl by the chin, holding the razor close to her cheek.

"So beautiful...It's a shame..." He growled as he slashed downwards, causing a long cut down her cheek.

Amelie` grimaced, blood immediately dripping out of the slash across her blue cheek.

"P-Please! Stop!...I-I'm yours...I-I surrender..." Amelie` weakly muttered, tasting her blood on her lips.

La Muerte shook his head. "No, you aren't mine...Yet...I know how to make you _mine._ "

He unbuckled his belt, dropping it to the ground. Amelie` went wide eyed, beginning to realize what he was propositioning. She began to sob uncontrollably, shaking her head frantically.

"N-Non! Dear God, please!" She pleaded to the unforgiving Talon commander.

La Muerte chuckled evilly, unzipping his fly. "Welcome back to Talon, Widowmaker."

Lena walked slowly off of the jet in the hanger, Jack waiting to greet her.

"What happened?" Jack asked, a puzzled look on his face as he searched for her partner.

Lena frowned, shaking her head.

"It...It was a trap, love...They took her...I couldn't do anything..Some...Beams of energy were paralysin' me!"

Lena tried to hold back the tears, a large frown on her usual cheery face. Jack placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"We will get her back, Lena...Overwatch already has a tight squeeze on those terrorist fucks..."

Lena tried to smile, but couldn't pull it off. She shrugged depresisngly as she walked away from the older veteran. Lena closed her eyes, leaning against the wall to take a moment for herself.

 _Amelie's eyes stared into her's as she was pulled away. Those eyes were desperate, calling for help. Lena just stared back...She failed her...Amelie` saved her more times than she could count..And when she needed her the most...She failed her..._

Lena shook her head, a small tear coming down her rosy cheek. "G-Get it together, love...We'll get her back..."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I have people over so I couldn't write for too long! More to come tomorrow maybe! Any review is greatly appreciated! Also, big thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being my beta reader! He's been helping me a lot! Also, I want to put a disclaimer.** _ **This is a bit of a spoiler, so if you don't want to know what happens in the next chapter, don't read on. This fanfic will not feature non consensual smut of any kind. Muerte is just scaring her further to break her, he isn't actually going to rape her. Just a disclaimer.**_


	35. The Broken Widow

La Muerte approached the shaking woman, her eyes closed tightly. Amelie` was shaking involuntarily, her heart about to burst out of her chest. She couldn't handle it anymore...Her mind was racing with visions. The stress was too much...She felt nauseous...Pale...Amelie` felt her eyes roll back as she fell unconscious. La Muerte laughed to himself, pulling his pants back up.

"And now..." Muerte muttered to himself as he untied the woman, letting her drop to the floor.

He lifted her up as he slammed the door open, swiftly walking down the hallway. He spoke into a radio on his chest.

"We've got an opportunity here, let's not waste it!" He roared into the radio as he almost ran towards a large white door.

A man in a white lab coat opened the door, beckoning the Talon commander in.

"Quick, sir!" The doctor yelled, the crowd of scientists and doctors making way for their commander.

La Muerte basically tossed her unconscious form onto the metal table, letting the scientists strap her down onto the table. They moved down a large machine. It appeared to be some sort of helmet, multiple needles and computer chips on display inside of the helmet. The machine slowly descended down from the ceiling towards her helpless form. They swiftly went to their work stations, multiple computers lit up around the room.

"Commence phase one!" Muerte screamed, a sadistic grin askew his scarred face.

The metal table began to move, ascend, bringing her head close to the helmet. One of the scientists looked to Muerte.

"Ready, sir!" The scientist choked out, staring down at his terminal, ready to play God.

La Muerte eyed the scientist, pointing to him, nodding slowly.

"Push it!" Muerte barked.

The sweaty scientist smashed his bony finger into the keyboard, activating phase one. The helmet descended onto her head, some of the needles piercing into her skull. They released a concoction of drugs into her head.

"Ready for phase two, sir!" The scientist yelled out, staring at his screen.

La Muerte nodded. "Go for it!" He yelled out, hands on his hips.

 _Amelie` felt herself floating in the air. There was nothing around her. She heard footsteps, but saw no one. She heard voices, but saw no one. Suddenly, Lena appeared in front of her. A smile was on her face, but something was off...She was crying. Amelie` tried to reach out to her, but frowned when her arm didn't move. She felt her body lifting up a rifle, aiming down at the crying Lena. "N-Non!" She screams, but nothing came out of her mouth. She had no control. Her finger pulled the trigger, and everything went black. Amelie` heard her own voice whispering into her ear._

" _It's over, Amelie`. Talon has restored us to our former glory. And...I'm afraid...You won't even remember your own name..."_

 _Amelie` felt herself crying in the dark depths of her messed up mind._

" _Non! Please...I..." She felt it harder and harder to speak._

La Muerte smiled. "I want it all gone. No memories. She will only remember how to speak and her skills. Nothing else."

The scientists nodded, hard at work. They worked leisurely at ruining someone's life.

Lena lifted herself from the bed, her hair a mess. She ran her hand through her hair, staring at a calendar. It's been three weeks since Amelie` was captured, and Overwatch has had been trying its best. Agents were tracking down small clues here and there, but everything was turning up cold.

Lena felt under her bed, lifting up a small statue in her hand. She smiled at the small eiffel tower, placing it in her pocket. "Don't worry, love...I will find you..."

Lena brushed her teeth in her bathroom as-well as combing her hair. She didn't look so well. Bags were under her eyes and her face was pale. She hadn't been doing so well without Amelie`.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes as the bird landed on her rifle. "Go away..." She quietly muttered, shaking her rifle a bit. The bird flew away from the dangerous assassin. Widowmaker was hanging from a large billboard, her long leg had her grapple wrapped around her. Her pony tail was hanging down as she gripped her rifle. She had a smirk on her face as she aimed down, her sights on the head of a man in a suit. He was sipping a drink at his desk in the high rise building.

"Adieu." She whispered as she pulled the trigger, killing the man instantly.

Lena walked into the Overwatch compound, a mug of tea in her hand as she walked into the control room.

"Oi, love!" She yelled out as she ran towards Jack.

Jack turned to Lena. "No, Lena...We don't have any word on Amelie's whereabouts...However, we do have something suspicious..."

He points to a news clip from New York City. "The lead prosecutor in a court case against Vishkar industries was found dead from a bullet to his head. The glass was shattered and it was estimated that the shooter had to be at least a mile away."

Lena frowned. "Wow...That had to be a good sniper, love..."

Jack nodded. "This is one of many new cases popping up from around the world...We think it's...Well...Amelie`."

Lena frowned, shaking her head. "No way...She stopped, she isn't like this anymore..."

Jack held his hands up. "It's just a possibility is all...Whoever it is, Overwatch has been asked..Well quietly...To take out this assassin. We're sort of spread thin as of the moment with Genji tracking down his brother and McCree out in Russia, so we're going to need you on this one. Alright?"

Lena nodded slowly. "Where am I going first?"

Jack lifted up a file, handing it to her. "A flight to India. You're going to Delhi. We're going to try to trick whoever is planning these assassinations. We figure they're protecting Vishkar, so we'll mask you as a lead journalist writing a 'tell-all' report on Vishkar. Obviously, they'll try to kill you. Then you can get your target."

Lena scoffed, looking down at the folder she was given. She opened it up, looking at her ticket.

"So I'm the bait, hm? Perfect!" She laughed. "I'll do it, love...Wish me luck!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter again, guys! People aren't leavin' till end of 4th of July! Thanks for reading up to this point! Any review would be greatly appreciated! And special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being such a wonderful beta reader :). Also, I've been reading some of the recent reviews, and I wanted to address some of them. One was saying how the same story was used twice now throughout my chapters, and I guess you could say that. Talon wants their weapon back, and Amelie` and Lena get separated a lot. Thus, for that reason, in the near future, I will be ending the story soon. I don't know where the story will go once I reach the endpoint of this current problem. I would love to keep writing this story for as long as I could, but I fear that it might become stale and repetitive. Unless I could think of new plot points, the end is near!**


	36. The Widow and the Fly

Lena giggled as she tried to conceal her chronal accelerator in her jacket. She wore jeans and a brown overcoat rather than her usual bright leggings and RAF jacket. She stood on a crowded corner in the bustling metropolis of Delhi, India.

"Alright, love...Game face!" She spoke to herself, rolling her shoulders.

She held up a fake newspaper, holding it above her head. It read, "Vishkar CEO Scandal: Found Dealing Arms to Omnics!"

She cleared her throat as she yelled out, "Read this! Vishkar arming dangerous terrorists! Proof in here!"

Some people gathered, grabbing from a stack of papers that Lena had placed down. Lena grinned, knowing this would cause a lot of buzz around the locals. She did this for around a week, until major news networks around Delhi began to run her story, questioning the intentions of Vishkar.

Vishkar felt the squeeze. This new and loud journalist was beginning to stir the masses. A fat, bearded man sat at a table surrounded by greasy men, all smoking cigars. He placed his cigar down, looking up to a monitor, displaying La Muerte.

"This bitch is going to be a problem, Muerte. We need her taken out." The man spoke with a heavy Indian accent, he sipped some scotch as he spoke.

La Muerte smiles, crossing his arms. "Of course, gentlemen! Talon can take care of your problem! We'll have our regular fee and we'll send out a hitsquad..."

The fat man shook his head.

"Too many people, Muerte. I want the assassin." The fat man barked, his expression unforgiving.

La Muerte grinned menacingly, knowing damn well that they wanted Widowmaker.

"I don't know...I'll have to double my usual rate for the usage of such a...Magnifique...Weapon." La Muerte slyly remarked.

The group of men nodded quickly, the fat man taking a puff of his cigar.

"We don't care! Take her out! And you can get triple!"

La Muerte nodded. "Alright gentlemen. Your problem will be taken care of within three days. Good night."

The monitor shut off and the executives all sighed in relief, knowing their problem was about to be eradicated.

The Talon jet landed slowly onto the rooftop, dropping Widowmaker off. She nodded and gave a thumbs up as the ship left. She unslung her rifle, looking up to a tall building under construction.

The job was simple. She would set up position across the street from where the journalist usually spoke, and then bam. She'll take her out with a headshot and leave in time for dinner. Widowmaker scoffed to herself as she grappled up to her position.

"Hmpf. Journalists..." She rolled her eyes as she kneeled, opening the window slowly. She aimed her rifle out of the window, activating its sniper mode. Her breathing slowed as her amber eye focused in on the sight.

"Now where is she?" Widowmaker quietly spoke to herself as she looked at the corner the journalist usually worked.

Lena chugged the water down as she coughed, her face red as the street vendor laughed.

"You do not like spicy food, no?" The Indian man asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

Lena cleared her throat.

"Jesus, I thought I was going to die!" She giggled as she handed the vendor some cash for the spicy chicken she just ate.

Lena made her way down the street to her usual corner, her eyes watching the rooftops around her. The sniper would be hiding somewhere...She grinned as an idea popped in her head. Lena turned into a small clothing store, purchasing a cheap pair of binoculars. She left the store, eying the rooftops easily now.

"If I was a sniper told to take out a target, where would I go?" Lena questioned herself, before her binoculars stopped on a tall skyscraper under construction.

"Bingo!" She giggled to herself, scanning the tower until her eyes met what looked like a barrel sticking out of a window.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed to herself. She ripped her jacket off, unsheathing her pistols. She blinked towards the building, a confident grin on her face.

Widowmaker was getting bored. She sat there for about an hour. She checked her watch, groaning.

"Merde...Someone must've tipped them off.." Widowmaker began to pack up, until a voice caused her to freeze.

"Amelie`?!" Lena exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Widowmaker frowned, before swiftly turning around, firing her rifle towards the woman. Lena darted to cover, confused.

"Amelie`! It's me, Lena!" Lena screamed out, darting to another piece of cover.

Widowmaker continued to fire, a smirk on her face.

"I do not know that is, chérie!" Widowmaker retorted as she moved towards Lena's location, still firing.

Lena frowned, before darting behind Widowmaker. She tried to tackle her to the ground, but failed when Widowmaker swiftly turned around, backhanding her hard across the face.

Lena stumbled a bit, shaking her head. She rubbed her cheek, which was red from the hard hit.

"Love, it's me! W-What are you doing?!" Lena practically yelled, her eyes tearing up out of anger and pain as Amelie` attacked her.

Widowmaker continued to grin, before raising her rifle up.

"Adieu." Widowmaker smiled as her finger pulled the trigger.

Jack sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples. He cleared his throat as he read over a report.

"Angela!" He yelled out, turning his head to her general direction.

Angela came over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Jack?" Angela spoke quietly and comfortingly to her friend.

Jack pointed to the report as he spoke.

"We need to speak about this. Overwatch is having a hard time controlling the issue in Russia. It's starting to spill over in France now as riots continue to cause unrest in Paris..."

Angela frowned, holding up the report. "Who do you propose we send right now to deal with this, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Lena when she's done...Send . She just finished a tour in South Korea."

 **That's all for today! More tomorrow! Any review is greatly appreciated and I would love you forever! Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being such a great help in writing this story with his epic beta reading skills!**


	37. The Cold Mind

Lena tried her best to dodge the shot, she really did. But not even her speed was quick enough to dodge physics. The bullet smashed through her left shoulder, causing blood to splatter across the wall. She screamed out in pain as her hand quickly pressed itself against the bleeding hole. Lena stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall, staring at Widowmaker with fear now. That wasn't Amelie`.

Widowmaker smiled at her prey, shaking her head.

"Poor thing. I will give you the mercy you deserve." Widowmaker purred as she aimed her rifle down once again.

Lena closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the shot. Widowmaker pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Widowmaker frowned as her rifle clicked, signaling it was out of ammo.

Lena glared, quickly blinking over to Widow. She screamed as she used her momentum, throwing the hardest right hook she ever had right into Widowmaker's temple. Widowmaker's head smashed against the concrete wall, her body slumping down as she was knocked out cold.

Lena panted, shaking her hand as it stung from the blow. She frowned, slumping to her knees. She gently pressed a hand to Amelie's head, where she hit her.

"I'm sorry, love..." Lena panted out as she lifted up her radio. "I've finished the mission. I need medical assistance...And I've found Amelie`..."

Jack eyed the radio as Lena spoke. "Roger, we're sending pick-up now, soldier."

Lena lifted herself to her feet, her hand gripping her shoulder in pain.

"Bloody hell..." Lena spoke to herself as she tried to lift up Amelie`, the pain in her shoulder spiking. She groaned a bit as she cradled the unconscious assassin, moving slowly out of the construction building. She used the back alleys and lesser known streets of Delhi to avoid trouble.

However, trouble found her. As Lena walked down a dark alley, cradling the unconscious assassin, she stopped in her tracks. A large truck drove by, filled with young teenagers of the Indian army. She pressed her back against the wall, shaking her head.

"Poor blokes..." Lena shook her head.

Suddenly, a click was heard. Lena turned around to see a tall and skinny man, pointing a gun at her. Lena growled.

"I don't 'ave any money..." Lena muttered, glaring at the mugger.

The man chuckled, speaking in a thick Indian accent.

"Well then, it appears you're going to have to give me...Something else.." The man growled as he eyed the woman she was carrying.

Lena shook her head quickly. "You'll 'ave to kill me then, wanker. I ain't givin her up."

The man didn't like that answer. He pointed the gun at Lena's shin, pulling the trigger. Lena expected such a move from a lowlife like himself, she recalled in time, appearing behind the man. She dropped Amelie` to the ground, pulling out her pistols.

"Sorry, love! I gotta take out the trash!" Lena spoke to Amelie` as she pointed the guns to the bewildered man's legs.

The man quickly turned, but it was too late. She tore his knees open with bullets, the man falling to the ground quickly.

"Fucking shit! My legs!" He screamed in pain and shock, staring at his legs in disbelief.

Lena lifted Amelie` up slowly, the pain in her shoulder increasing.

"Serves you right, ya' bloody twat." Lena spat out as she walked over the man, leaving the street. She continued down the long road towards where she was dropped off.

The jet was waiting for her, and Jack rushed towards her position, followed by Angela. Jack reached his arms out.

"Hand her over, Lena...Angela will treat you. We're all glad she's back home..." Jack spoke softly as he looked over the lost Overwatch agent's unconscious form.

Lena gently rolled Amelie` into Jack's larger arms, frowning.

"She isn't home, Jack...Talon ruined her for good..." Lena choked out, already feeling her eyes tear up.

Jack sighed, heading back towards the jet. "We're gonna' need some cuffs then..."

Angela looked worried as she looked over Lena.

"Come to the jet, I'll treat you in there..." Angela whispered as she eyed Lena's bullet hole in her shoulder.

Lena smiled at the doctor's concern, following her back to the jet.

"Ya' know, love...I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" She giggled as she sat down in the jet, letting Angela crouch in front of her.

Angela rolled her eyes. "And I am a bigger girl, Lena. And even I can't take care of myself. We all need help sometimes, Lena.."

Angela took out her medical kit, before her frown grew even more as she observed the wound closer.

"Lena...That was a sniper round, correct?" Angela questioned in concern.

Lena slowly nodded, the pain in her arm never subsiding.

"Yeah, why?" Lena asked, closing her eyes a bit as she rested her head back.

Angela sighed in despair. "We're going to have to talk about this arm..."

Genji felt the cold getting to him as he crouched on the roof of the old church. He looked down to the street below, to where McCree was smoking.

Genji spoke into his radio as he gripped his shurikens. "You should get to cover, they're coming now..."

McCree scoffed, twirling his revolver. "Listen here...You're lookin' at the damn best six-cylinder shootin` hero you've ever seen...Watch this."

The Russian front was a brutal one as the bodies of families were found torched. The Omnics were brutal. They spared no one. The Red Army was being pushed back to the east and the west. The crisis was brewing and Russia's neighbors began to gear up for a conflict bigger than anything they've ever seen.

The Omnic force was pushing through the important port city of Novorossiysk. Overwatch deployed forces there in a secret treaty with the Russian government to try to stem the tide of the Omnic troops.

McCree spit his cigar out, stepping on it with his boot. He aimed his magnum up, ready. The ground began to shake underneath McCree.

"What the hell?" McCree questioned, before his jaw dropped. His head had to slowly traverse up to get the scale of what they had to fight.

The giant Omnic had to be at least fifty feet tall. It had multiple arms, each turned into gatling guns. It had multiple red mechanical eyes as it stomped through the city.

McCree quickly gripped his radio. "How the fuck are we supposed to take that out?!"

Genji chuckled, drawing his blade. "We don't...We distract it long enough for the refugees to leave.."

Genji screamed as he charged the giant war machine.

Widowmaker slowly woke up, lying on a bed. She had her arms and legs both cuffed. Widowmaker rolled her eyes, struggling a bit. Angela walked over to her side.

"How are you feeling, Amelie`?" Angela asked, a concerned expression on her face.

Widowmaker glared. "I don't know who that is...Release me." Widowmaker commanded, her golden eyes piercing into Angela's.

Angela frowned, swiftly leaving the room to the awaiting Jack.

"Jack...They really fucked her up.." Angela muttered, hands on her hips.

Jack shook his head. "What do we do?"

Angela thought for a moment. "I guess we now do call Zenyatta. Maybe he'll be able to help her..."

 **That's all folks! More tomorrow! Any review would be awesome! Special, special thanks for my sweet beta reader Sergeant Lawson! He's been such a great help!**


	38. The Harmony in Discord

Angela pressed her hand against Lena's wound as she slowly laid down on the bed. Lena looked up with concern, her heart beating faster.

"W-What do you mean, Angela? W-What do you mean?! Y-You can't bloody save it?!" Lena yelled out, frantically looking down to the wound on her shoulder.

Angela shook her head quickly as she pulled out a needle, quickly tapping Lena's wrist to find her vein.

"This is something to relax you, Lena..." Angela said assuringly as she injected the drugs into Lena's arm.

Suddenly, Lena felt warm...Relaxed even. She could just close her eyes here and sleep for ages...You know what? Let's do that...Lena thought as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, falling asleep.

Angela cracked her neck as she pulled her medical gloves.

"Beginning operations..." Angela spoke into her radio as she treated Lena.

 _Lena pulled the levers up, the jet curtailing upwards._

" _Woohoo!" Lena screamed out as she flew the jet faster and faster. Suddenly, the jet began to whir. The engine gave out._

" _Bloody hell!" Lena screamed out as electricity ran throughout the cockpit. The engines caught fire. The jet began to plummet towards the Earth._

" _Mayday! Mayday! This is slipstream goin' down!" Lena saw the ground coming faster and faster._

Lena jolted awake, blinking her eyes quickly. A small smile came on her face as she realized it was just a dream. She lifted her arm up to wipe her sweaty forehead, when cold metal touched her head. Her eyes went wide, her face turning pale. She forced herself to look at her arm.

The arm was now a silver metallic replacement, the cutoff point was at her shoulder.

She stared in shock, until she let out an extremely loud scream.

"What the fuck?! Where's my bloody arm?! A-Angela!" Lena screamed in panic, her normal arm quickly pulling at the robotic arm.

Angela walked over to her side, slapping her on the hand.

"Nein! Lena, I'm sorry...It was a sniper round...I am surprised you even were able to move your arm..We couldn't save it..." Angela whispered to the bewildered young woman in front of her.

Lena looked at her robotic arm now, slowly balling her hand into a fist. She jumped to her feet, rolling her shoulders.

Angela put a stern hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Angela questioned.

Lena eyed her. "I need to get use to this new bollocks, love. Now...Where's Amelie`?"

Angela rolled her eyes, before pointing to the sleeping woman on a bed in the corner. Her hands and feet were handcuffed.

"Don't hold a grudge, Lena. I doubt she could control her actions..." Angela pleaded.

Lena nodded, lying obviously. "Oi, I don't hold grudges...Now, just...Leave me alone..."

Lena swiftly blinked from Angela's grip, heading out the door quickly, her eyes never leaving her new arm.

Two hours later.

Lena found herself moving towards the rec. room. She wanted to forget about the day.

She pushed the door open to hear a friendly voice yelling.

Reinhardt smashed his large hand against the table, his beard soggy with beer. Jack lit up a cigar, chuckling to himself. Reinhardt looked over to the british woman.

"Ah! Lena! Come, join us!" He pushed a chair out for her, waving her over.

Lena smiled. Yeah, this is what she needed...Forget about the day by chugging alcohol.

Lena sat down, pulling herself closer to the table.

"How are ya', love?" Lena had to look almost all the way up to the huge man.

Reinhardt pushed a large mug of beer over to Lena. "Wonderful, my comrade!"

Lena stopped the mug from falling off the table. She swiftly lifted it to her lips, taking three large gulps.

Reinhardt wiped his mouth, slamming both his hands down on the wooden table. "Listen up, friends! I have a great tale to share!"

Angela walked out of her office, waiting at the hanger. She checked her watch before a small jet landed inside the hanger.

The door descended to reveal a thin robot. He had multiple metallic orbs floating around his head like a necklace. He himself floated as he slowly levitated down the platform in front of Angela.

"Peace be upon you, friend." Zenyatta spoke softly as he waved hello to Angela.

Angela offered a smile. "It's such a pleasure to meet a member of the Shambali like you. Follow me."

Zenyatta simply nodded as he followed the veteran medic to her office.

Widowmaker glared as the door opened. She watched as Angela walked in, gesturing to Widowmaker. Zenyatta simply nodded, floating over to her side.

"Greetings, human! I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. I trust that your day has been tranquil and harmonious?" Zenyatta gently put his hands together as he finished his statement.

Widowmaker rolled her golden eyes, scoffing at the monk.

"It has been magnifique...Say, didn't I kill you? Oh wait.." She offered an evil grin. "That was Mondatta...Sorry, you all look so similar.." Widowmaker chuckled, her golden eyes never leaving Zenyatta's blank ones.

Zenyatta waited for her to be finished.

"Mondatta was an inspiration to us all. I do not hold a grudge for what you did, for that you are lost. You have been taken from your life and impressed into discord. I shall help you back into the light, child." Zenyatta spoke soothingly.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes again, struggling a bit with her cuffs.

Zenyatta floated one of the orbs in front of her face.

"I want you to stare into the harmony...And tell me what you see, lost one." Zenyatta commanded.

Widowmaker scoffed again, but found herself looking into the orb. Suddenly, her eyes went wide.

 _Widowmaker saw a reflection of herself...However, she was much different. The first obvious difference was that her skin was white, and not her altered blue. She had a smile on her face, and her long hair was in a french braid. Her eyes were blue...Not gold. Widowmaker felt the name pop in her head. Amelie`._

"What did you see, my child?" Zenyatta asked as he spun the orb in front of her slowly.

Widowmaker felt like she was in a trance.

"Myself...Amelie` LaCroix."

Widowmaker suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to slam it backwards against the bed. She screamed out in pain as she struggled in her bindings again, painful flashes and visions passing by her eyes.

Zenyatta moved the orb back around his neck, turning to Angela.

"We must take this slowly...She has started the journey back, but we cannot push it all at once...For I fear the discord will kill her if I do push her all the way back into the light." Zenyatta spoke quietly to Angela.

Angela nodded. "Thank you a lot, Zenyatta. Overwatch will not forget what you're doing here."

Lena stared at the empty mug in front of her, before she glared. She stood up, throwing the mug against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Reinhardt and Jack jumped a bit.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Jack yelled, concern over his face.

Lena shook her head, taking her pistols out.

"Those bloody twats over at Talon have stomped all over us for too long. I've had it..." She stomped over towards the door.

Jack stood up.

"What are you doing, Lena?!" Jack yelled, the concern growing.

Lena turned to her commander, her face determined.

"I'm going to kill every last one of those cunts."

 **That's it for today! More tomorrow! I would love for a review! They really help me improve these chapters for you guys! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my awesome and fabulous beta reader Sergeant Lawson!**


	39. The British Are Coming

Lena made her way to the main control room, moving straight towards the sleeping form of Winston.

"Oi, love! Wake up!" She shook the heavy arm of the sleeping ape.

Winston was awoken from his slumber, repositioning his glasses.

"Huh? Lena? 'Bout time you came to me! I go to sleep one day...The next, the chronal accelerator is gone! How are you?! Are you okay?!" Winston asked worriedly as he touched her bionic arm.

Lena offered a small smile, moving some of her spiky hair from her face.

"I'm fine, love! I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner...Thank you for all that you did...But I need another favor, love..." Lena asked, looking into the ape's eyes.

Winston grew suspicious, crossing his arms.

"What is the favor, Lena?" The heavy ape questioned.

Lena placed her pistols in their holsters, imitating the ape by crossing her arms.

"I need all the intel Overwatch has about Talon on a USB." Lena commanded, a determined look on her face.

Winston eyed her, before walking over to the large computer. He turned back to Lena, before sticking a USB into one of the ports in the computer.

"Athena, I need you to download the intel Overwatch has on Talon. All of it." Winston ordered to the computer AI.

Winston turned back to Lena.

"Why do you need this, Lena?" Winston asked quizzically.

Lena rolled her eyes, before looking up to Athena, then back to Winston.

"I'm doin' my research, love...Just a little homework, hm?" Lena lied, a small smirk on her face.

Winston slowly nodded, before pulling the USB out of the computer. He held it out to his friend.

"Here you go...Take care, Lena!" Winston offered a large smile to his best friend.

Lena took the USB, placing it in her pocket as she swiftly ran from Winston, towards the hangar.

Jack pushed the door open, the drunk Reinhardt asleep at the table. Jack found himself panting as he ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He fumbled his radio a bit, lifting it up.

"Stop her! Don't let her go! She's gonna' do something stupid!" Jack screamed.

Winston lifted up his radio, a frown on his face.

"Stop who, Morrison?" Winston asked quietly, knowing his mistake now.

Jack continued to run towards the hanger.

"Lena, dammit! She's going to do somethin' extremely stupid!" Jack yelled as he slammed through the doors to the hangar.

Lena climbed into the jet, sitting in the cockpit. She lifted up a helmet onto her head, activating the jet's engines. She turned to her left to see Jack waving his hands.

"Stop! Don't do this, Lena! You're being crazy!" Jack screamed, rushing towards the jet.

Lena frowned, shaking her head as the jet began to take off, hovering upwards vertically. She lifted her radio up.

"I'm sorry, love...But someone has to do something..." She turned her radio off as the jet lifted out of the hangar doors, flying faster than the speed of sound.

"Fucking shit!" Jack screamed, kicking his foot hard against the wall. He stared at the ground for a moment.

"Hana...I need you now..." Jack pleaded through the radio, leaning back onto the wall.

A young feminine voice responded.

"Haha! Commander, I'm only nineteen! You could be my father!" Hana giggled.

Jack rolled his eyes in anger.

"Not like that, smartass! I'm sending you the current coordinates and flight trail of a jet that just left the Overwatch compound in London. Lena is about to get herself killed! I need you to get her back here safely!" Jack spoke quickly.

Hana rolled her eyes, crawling into her large, pink mech.

"Jeez, take it easy. I was only kidding! Lol! I'm here to help! I'll get her back..." Hana pushed the joysticks forward, her mech beginning to fly forward. She flew upwards, out of the pile of destroyed Omnics.

Lena set the jet on autopilot to just fly straight. She placed the USB into the port of the controls in the cockpit. The screen displayed multiple classified files. Lena rolled her head and cracked her fingers.

"Time to learn your dirty secrets, ya' bloody wankers..."

Widowmaker woke up to find her bed had been moved. She was in a room with white walls and a white-tiled floor. There was a running water noise emanating from somewhere she couldn't pinpoint. She moved her hand to rub her eyes. She quickly looked down to her hand, realizing she wasn't cuffed anymore.

"Fools..." Widowmaker muttered as she got off the bed, looking around the empty room.

Suddenly, a door opened in the room, then closed swiftly. Zenyatta floated towards her, his mechanical hand waving towards her.

"Greetings, child! I see you have awoken from your slumber. I trust everything was well?" Zenyatta spoke softly to the blue woman.

Widowmaker glared, rolling her bright gold eyes.

"I do not believe in your voodoo, Zenyatta. Now, release me before I have to bring you to the repair shop." Widowmaker threatened, her eyes glaring.

Zenyatta continued to float, not fearing her empty threats. He floated an orb over to her.

"Relax, child...I am here to help you...We are here to aide you in your crusade back into the light." He slowly pointed to the orb, which spun a few inches from her face.

"Stare into harmony again for me, child. Tell me...What do you see?" Zenyatta commanded.

Widowmaker felt herself fall into a trance like state again. Her eyes became dilated as they stared into the rotating orb.

 _A woman was in front of her. Freckled face...Short...Spiky hair...Cute laugh...English accent...She knew this woman...But what was her name? What was her significance again?...Who was she?..._

Widowmaker cleared her throat, blinking a bit.

"I see someone...I don't know who the beau is...She's magnifique though..." Widowmaker purrs, before shaking her head a bit as the throbbing pain returned.

Zenyatta moved the orb back around his neck, placing his hands together.

"That is enough for today, child...We shall continue tomorrow."

Lena took the jet out of autopilot, turning left.

"I've never been to Turkey before..." Lena muttered to herself as the jet made its way to Turkey.

Hana growled as her mech had to change its flight path, trying to catch up to Lena.

"Dammit, Lena!...Slow down!"

Lena eventually arrived at her destination, around three hours have passed. The jet landed in a secluded field, surrounded by trees.

She got out of the jet, readying her pistols. She swiftly ran into the forest, blinking forward a couple of times. Her eyes finally met a structure in the distance.

A large concrete fortress stood high in the forest. Multiple flashlight-wielding guards could be spotted on the perimeter. Lena grinned to herself as she lifted her pistols up, preparing to charge ahead.

"Cheers, loves!" She screamed as she ran forward, pistols firing.

La Muerte sat back in his chair, sipping a mug filled with tea. Suddenly, his phone rang. He lifted it up, a bored expression on his face.

"Speak." Muerte barked as he gently stirred his tea with his finger.

A young man screamed into the phone, his breathing heavy.

"Sir! Outpost charlie has been overran! S-She's killing us all! H-Help!" The phone went dead.

Muerte stared at the phone, before slamming it down.

The first few guards outside were gunned down by Lena. Eventually, sirens began to blare across the compound as the Talon members tried to defend their base.

Lena was too fast. Too angry. She blinked from tree to tree, from rock to rock. The men couldn't hit her. The sky was ablaze with gunfire as the sounds of bullets hitting the surrounding trees filled Lena's ears. She blinked behind a man, firing into his head. She swiftly blinked away, killing another man instantly.

The men were bewildered. A stocky Talon agent on top of the fortress set down a large machine gun. He placed the bipod down, securing the gun from the recoil. A secondary man was to his right, holding the long line of bullets connected to the machine gun. He screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Thud, thud, thud, thud. The heavy bullets slung through the air towards Lena, but again, she was too quick. She blinked from position to position, forcing the men to spray the heavy machine gun into the trees, hoping to hit her.

She rolled her eyes as she blinked up the compound, running behind the men. The man holding the bullets turned his head, but it was too late. She kicked him hard in the face, causing him to fall off the edge of the roof onto the ground. The man wielding the machine gun swiftly turned around, fists ready.

He was shocked to see no one there.

"What the..." Was all he was able to blurt out as a pistol barrel was pushed against the side of his head. The trigger was pulled, sending brain matter flying everywhere.

Lena rolled her eyes as she entered the compound, multiple dead bodies following in her wake.

A teenager, looking to be only 17, threw his heavy shotgun on the ground. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway to a telephone on the wall. He slammed the digits in.

"Sir! Outpost charlie has been overran! S-She's killing us all! H-Help!"

Suddenly, a bullet went into the phone, destroying it instantly. The young man turned to the origin, his heart pounding.

Lena blinked forward, slamming her metal fist right into his face. His head slammed right back against the wall, blood following where it landed. His nose was now crooked, broken from the hit. Blood leaked down the young man's face.

Tears streamed down his face as Lena gripped him by the neck, her metal arm in a fist. She glared at him.

"Where is Muerte?!" She yelled, throwing a punch into his face.

The man spit out a tooth, more tears falling.

"S-Stop! P-Please! I-I don't know where he is! I swear!" The man pleaded.

Lena screamed, not liking that answer. She kept pounding his face with her metallic fist, not giving up.

The man's face became more and more unrecognizable. His nose was pushed inwards, broken beyond repair. Blood was pooling out of his nose and mouth. His eyes were swollen, bloodshot. Lena began to realize what she was doing. She slowed down, eventually stopping.

She went wide eyed, looking at what she did to the poor kid. She looked to her metal fist, it was crimson red. She looked back at him, now glaring.

"Where. Is. Muerte?"

 **That's it for today, folks! More tomorrow! Reviews really help me pump these out for you guys, so I would love it if you left one! Special, special thanks for my sweet beta reader Sergeant Lawson. He has helped me greatly with this story!**


	40. The Party in Rio

Lena ran back to her jet, her usual cheery demeanor now gone. Her arms were covered in blood that wasn't her's. She climbed into the jet, sitting down. She breathed heavily as she stared down at her hands, specifically, what she did.

"Come on...They all deserved it..." She tried to justify to herself.

Just as she was about to lift off, someone's hand pressed against her shoulder. Lena swiftly jumped up, her pistol aiming at whoever was behind her.

Hana chuckled, her hands coming into the air.

"Jeez, Lena! Calm down...It's me!" Hana said assuringly, rolling her eyes.

Lena lowered her pistol, rubbing her chest.

"You bloody gave me a heart attack! What are you doing 'ere?! ...What did you see?" Lena questioned, eyeing the friend she hasn't seen in quite a long time.

Hana put her hands on her hips, before sitting in the copilot's chair.

"Jack told me to bring you home...And...I saw it all...You're a total pro, Lena! MLG!" Hana giggled.

Lena rolled her eyes at the immature gamer in front of her.

"I'm not goin' back yet...I need to get Muerte...That bloody twat has been a thorn in Overwatch's side for too long!" Lena yelled, sitting back down at the pilot's chair. The jet began to lift off.

"Either you're with me, love...Or you can leave now with that pink monstrosity..." Lena said sternly.

Hana scoffed, frowning.

"Of course I'm with you, Lena! But dammit! Don't insult mechy like that! She's sensitive!" Hana giggled, leaning back in her chair.

Lena pushed the jet forward as fast as possible. There was silence for about five minutes.

"Really? Mechy?" Lena questioned, smirking devilishly.

Hana blushed, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't come up with anything better!" Hana muttered, looking out the window. "Hey...Where are we going, Lena?"

Lena typed something into the ship's navigational systems, before standing up, stretching.

"We're going to Brazil..." Lena spoke quietly as she walked to the back of the large jet, to a small sink.

She plunged her hands into the cool water, washing the drying blood off of them. She wiped her forehead, before returning to the cockpit.

Widowmaker laughed quietly as she sat in front of Zenyatta, her arms resting on her knees.

"I told you, child...You must accept harmony to truly enjoy the light..." Zenyatta said to the blue woman.

Widowmaker nodded, staring into the orb in front of her.

"Oui, oui...I understand.." Widowmaker said monotonically as suddenly her eyes became dilated, a memory returning to her.

 _That beautiful woman she saw a day earlier was back. Amelie` was on a rooftop, holding her rifle. Her scope was zoomed in on the woman's apartment, however her crosshairs weren't on her. It was on the two men holding her...A black-trench coated man was in front of her. She pulled the trigger, sending the thin man to the ground. Another shot. The fat man was down. She tried to pull the trigger on the cloaked figure, but he disappeared into mist._

"I see me killing people...To save that woman...I don't know who I killed nor who the woman is, Zenyatta..." Widowmaker reports, shaking her head as the pain begins to overwhelm her senses.

Zenyatta moved the orb back around his neck.

"I see. That is all for today, young one. Rest now...I will be back tomorrow to aide you on your crusade."

Lena leaned into the chair, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell asleep. Around five hours into Lena's nap, she was shaken awake.

"Wha-What?!" Lena jumped up, looking around worriedly, before slumping back as Hana laughed at her.

"Your jet just notified us that we're about to land! You better make sure we don't crash! Lol!" Hana giggled, stretching as she stood up.

Lena rolled her eyes at the nineteen year old's antics. She took control of the jet, landing it slowly on an old farm. The barn was deserted as Lena climbed out of the jet, reloading her pistols as she did.

Hana followed Lena, carrying her small...Pink...Pistol. Lena turned to Hana, frowning at her.

"Hana...This isn't goin' to be pretty, love...You might want to stay back..." Lena warned, eyeing the small gun the girl was holding.

Hana crossed her arms, frowning.

"Size doesn't matter, Lena! Gosh!" Hana giggled, winking to the girl.

Lena growled, beginning to run and blink towards her objective.

Muerte threw his mug against the wall, the tea spilling out. He placed his heavy magnum on his desk, lifting up his phone.

"God dammit! Outpost charlie isn't responding! I want everyone on high alert! Someone might've spilled the beans!" Muerte grabbed his jacket, lifting it over his arms.

"I'm retreating to our safe house in Paris just in case." He slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

He placed his magnum back into his holster, slamming his door open as he left his office.

Lena spotted the building ahead. It looked to be an old army outpost converted into the terrorist den that it is today. It had similar security to the last outpost she attacked.

However, Lena spotted a fatal difference. They had turrets placed on the walls. The turrets had deadly accuracy and shot anything that moved in front of them. She has to stay away from those if she wanted to live.

Lena brought in a large breath, letting it out slowly.

"Alright...Time to end this..." Lena gripped her pistols, blinking forward as she pulled the triggers.

Hana tried to catch up to the speedy Brit, but it was useless. Hana growled, pressing a button on her wrist guard.

"Fine, two can play this game!" Hana muttered, crossing her arms as she waited.

The Jet's storage bay opened and out came Hana's mech, flying towards her position.

The guards were expecting an attack, but wasn't expecting this. Lena was just too quick for them, able to pick them off one by one as they fired wildly. Not even their elite Talon training was enough to be able to hit the Overwatch agent.

The turrets began to beep, red lasers following the speedy agent. Lena looked down to her clothes, the red lasers pointing at her. She gulped as the turrets opened fire. Lena blinked as fast as she could, the bullets barely missing her.

"Fuck!" She yelled as one bullet grazed her leg, but she kept going. She tripped up, falling face first into the soil. She heard the turrets reloading. The lasers were back on her. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing the end was near.

The turrets opened fire.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise that on Wednesday, I'll post my longest chapter ever! Tomorrow there won't be a chapter! Any review would be greatly appreciated, they really do help me a lot! Also, special thanks to my radical beta reader Sergeant Lawson!**


	41. The Death Cheats Death

The turrets fired bullet after bullet, but Lena was never hit. Lena opened her eyes, looking slowly up to the pink Mech in front of her.

The mech had a shield in front of it, the bullets almost disintegrating as they entered the shield. Hana giggled, her voice speaking through the mech's speakers.

" online! Commencing combat maneuvers!" Hana smirked as the jets on the back of the mech ignited, sending the giant machine propelling forward towards the turrets.

The mech landed in front of the automated turrets. Her shield turned off as the shotgun cannons on each arm of the mech spun to life.

A hail of bullets were spread into the turrets, destroying them almost instantly. Hana scoffed, before turning to the shocked girl on the ground.

"That one was for my fans! GG!" Hana giggled out, winking to Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. She dusted herself off.

"Thanks Hana, you saved me back there, love...Maybe you are up to the task..." Lena said, walking towards the entrance of the fortress.

La Muerte pulled his jacket on, checking the state of his revolver. He breathed out slowly, rolling his shoulders. Suddenly, one of the grunts ran up to him, panting.

"Sir! They destroyed the outer defenses! They're pushing in!" The young man panted out.

Muerte glared, raising his gun up. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the young man's head, the body slumping onto the ground. Muerte lifted his radio up, growling into it.

"Stop them! For fucks sake! I'm leaving now! Burn it all down! Do not let them find out our secrets!" Muerte screamed.

Hana smashed through the locked door in the entrance, immediately coming under fire. Multiple Talon agents were spreading fire into the direction of the entrance. A large machine gun was set up, trying to tear down the large mech. Hana activated her shield, but its health was quickly being depleted.

"Lena! Running out of time here!" Hana yelled into her radio, worriedly watching the shield's health.

Lena blinked over the pink mech, spinning in the air. She giggled to herself as her hand shot onto her belt, pulling off a small bomb. She landed onto the floor, narrowly escaping bullets flying into her direction as she blinked towards the machine gun position. The men on the gun were distracted by the mech, firing the steaming gun towards Hana's direction.

Lena jumped into the air, throwing the bomb onto the man wielding the gun.

"Hold this for me, love!" She yelled out as she swiftly ran from the position.

The man wielding the gun desperately tried to pull the bomb off of him.

"God help me!" The man screamed as the bomb exploded, killing both men at the position.

The other Talon agents spotted the explosion. They swiftly retreated from their position.

Lena glared, Hana following her as she ran after them.

"This isn't over!" Lena screamed.

Zenyatta moved the orb slowly over to Widowmaker again, spinning it slowly in front of her face.

"Let tranquility fill you, harmony guide you, and you shall enter the light." Zenyatta commanded.

Widowmaker closed her eyes now, the orb causing her ears to ring. She began to spot a new vision in her mind.

 _Widowmaker saw nothing. It was just her. She looked around slowly, but saw nothing. Suddenly, the woman jumped in front of her, smiling. The same british woman from the past visions. Widowmaker stared at her, trying to remember the girl in front of her. The girl frowned, placing her hands on her hips._

" _Whatcha lookin' at, love?"_

 _Widowmaker went wide eyed, as new emotions and memories flooded her brain._

" _Lena?! You're Lena! Mon dieu! I'm Amelie`...I...I remember.." Amelie` panted out, her hand on her head._

 _Lena smiled, winking to her._

" _We all need you now more than ever, love! I need you!"_

Amelie` slowly opened her golden eyes, ever so slowly looking up to Zenyatta.

"My child, what did you see?" The omnic monk asked.

Amelie` smiled, standing up slowly, her mind racing.

"I remember everything...Zenyatta, you saved me from myself...Merci!" The woman hugged the floating robot, before rushing over to the door.

Zenyatta chuckled lightly, following her.

"What is the rush for, Amelie`?" Zenyatta spoke softly.

Amelie` opened the door, rushing towards the main centre.

"I'll tell you later!" She yelled back towards the monk.

Jack rubbed his temples, staring up at a digital map of the world.

"The situation in Russia is taking a turn for the worst...We need more agents there, pronto.." Jack muttered, looking over to the sitting Angela.

Angela looked up to him, then behind him.

"Well look who it is..." Angela smiled, standing up.

Jack turned around, crossing his arms as Amelie` approached the two.

"Bonjour...I'm back...Thanks for helping me, guys..I need to know where Lena is.."

Jack frowned, turning to Angela, before turning back to Amelie`.

"We sent Hana to try to get her. But they both went to Rio. Can I trust you to bring them both back?" Jack questioned, his eyes squinting at her.

Amelie` smiled, nodding her head.

"Oui, just get me a rifle and I'll bring them back."

The Talon agents pulled on gas masks as they threw the grenades towards the general direction of the entrance, green gas spewing out of the grenades. Scientists were rushing towards the hangar, carrying documents with them. Fire was beginning to spread throughout the base as they burned multiple rooms hiding core secrets of Talon. It was total mayhem.

Lena shot a man dead, holding her breath as she rushed to him, taking his mask off and pulling it on. She turned back to Hana, giving a thumbs up as she rushed through the smoke and flames, trying to find her target.

Muerte rushed into the hangar, looking around as most jets left already.

"They left?! Without me?!" Muerte screamed, before spotting one jet in the corner. He ran over to it, turning around as some men behind him died, their guns dropping to the floor.

Lena reloaded her pistols as she spotted her target in the distance, her feet running as fast as they could.

"Muerte!" She screamed, blinking closer to him. Hana tried to keep up, having to resort to using her jets.

Muerte struggled to open the jet's door, but it was too late. He was sucker punched by Lena, sending his head straight into the side of the Jet.

He shook his head, turning around with his magnum. Nobody was there.

"I'm right here, love!" Lena screamed as she slammed her fist into his ribs, causing him to double over.

Muerte screamed, getting right back up. He threw his magnum to the ground.

"Fight me! Mono a mono! Or are you too chicken?" Muerte spat, eyes glaring at the smaller woman.

Lena threw her pistols on the ground, raising her fists.

"Oi, you're about to get the beating of a lifetime, you bloody wanker!" Lena screamed as she charged the stocky man.

Muerte chuckled, running towards her. The heavier mass of Muerte won out in the charging battle, Lena being sidelined onto the ground. Muerte gripped her by the neck, lifting her up by it.

Lena's hands darted to his, trying to pull the iron grip off of her neck.

"I've had enough of you, bitch! You and your skank girlfriend have been a thorn in my side for too God damn long!" Muerte smashed her body against the wall, his grip tightening.

Lena began to cough, her feet kicking out as she was choked.

Hana smashed right into Muerte, pinning him painfully against the jet, causing him to drop Lena. Muerte screamed, reaching into his belt. He pulled out a small pistol, aiming it at the glass where Hana's head was. He shot, but the glass didn't budge.

"Lol! Can't shoot me!" Hana giggled out. Muerte glared, before pulling out a grenade. He pulled the pin.

"You're going out with me, bitch!" He screamed.

Hana frowned, ejecting from her mech to escape the blast. Muerte at the last second threw the grenade, the mech absorbing the shrapnel. The mech sparked as it fell to the ground.

Muerte cracked his neck, raising his fists once more as he looked to both girls.

Lena looked to Hana, then back at Muerte. She blinked forward as Hana charged Muerte. She tried to throw an uppercut into Muerte as he was distracted by Hana, but it didn't go as planned.

Muerte expected such an attack, his hand darting out and gripping onto Lena's forearm before she could land the blow. He yanked her down, placing his foot against her stomach. He began to pull at the metal arm, ripping it upwards.

"This is mine now, cunt!" He screamed, as he pulled with all of his might.

Hana charged him, trying to stop him. However, Hana's abilities didn't include hand-to-hand combat. He slapped her away, still pulling.

Lena screamed out in pain as sparks came from her bionic arm as it was ripped from its socket, sparks spewing out of the socket. She looked in shock at what he did.

Muerte threw the arm away, pressing his weight down onto his foot.

Lena groaned, trying to lift the foot off of her, but she couldn't.

Hana sprung up, throwing a weak punch into the side of Muerte's head. Muerte turned around, throwing a hard right hook into Hana. Hana's body slammed into the ground, the blow knocking her out cold.

This gave Lena enough time to blink from her position, rolling her shoulder as she lifted up her pistol.

"Time to end this, Muerte!" Lena screamed.

Muerte lifted up the unconscious girl, using her as a human shield.

"Come on, bitch. Shoot me..." Muerte chuckled devilishly.

Lena frowned, lowering the pistol.

"Let her go, Muerte!" Lena screamed out.

Muerte slowly walked over to the jet, pulling the platform down.

"I'll snap this bitch's neck if you move.." Muerte barked as he slowly walked up the jet's platform.

As he reached the top, he threw the unconscious girl onto the ground, the platform slamming upwards. He rushed into the cockpit, beginning to lift off. Lena ran to Hana, checking her vitals, before frowning as her target began his escape.

"Bloody hell! Not this time!" She screamed out as she tried to lift Hana up with her arm. She wasn't strong enough.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lena screamed as she slumped to her knees.

She felt tears leaving her eyes as her one opportunity to take out Muerte came and left. Someone's hand was on Lena's shoulder. She slowly turned around, looking up to see who it was.

Amelie` offered a small smile. "Come on, chérie...Don't cry. We can still get him."

Lena wiped the tears from her cheeks, swiftly jumping to her feet. She hugged her lover tightly with her arm, pressing her face against her shoulder.

Amelie` chuckled, rubbing Lena's back.

"Come on...He's getting away.." Amelie` reminded Lena.

Lena swiftly let go of Amelie`, nodding. "Can you carry her, love? She's a bit heavy for my one arm.."

Amelie` lifted Hana up, swiftly following Lena as they ran out of the base that was coming down around them.

"I'm sorry about your arm, Lena...I didn't have any control over what Talon did..." Amelie` spoke softly as they ran.

Lena nodded back to her lover, rushing towards where she parked her jet. "It's fine, love! Having a metal arm has its perks! I'll show you when we get back to my apartment, hm?" Lena giggled slightly.

Amelie` rolled her eyes, smirking at the playful woman in front of her. They rushed into the jet, swiftly lifting off. Amelie` laid Hana down onto the ground, rushing into the cockpit.

"Talon jets aren't trackable via scanner, chérie. However, you can track it via heat scanner. Unlike me, they didn't cloak their ships." Amelie` informed Lena.

Lena nodded to the woman, typing into the computer at the cockpit. The jet began searching for heat signatures. Despite the massive amount of targets it found, most being wildlife in the forest underneath them as they flew, it spotted a fast target.

"There's the bloody bloke!" Lena cheered as she locked onto him, using the jet's afterburners to try to catch up to the Talon jet.

Lena looked up to Amelie`.

"Oi, love...How were you able to get here so quick?" Lena questioned.

Amelie` giggled. "Winston has been working on some technology stolen from Vishkar apparently. I'll explain when we're done with this, chérie."

Lena nodded as the jet closed in on its target.

Muerte frowned as the radar in his ship alerted him to the ship approaching quickly.

"Fucking shit!" He screamed out, trying to evade the jet behind him.

Lena trailed the jet, getting closer to it. "Love, grab some chutes from the back! This is going to get messy!"

Amelie` frowned, rushing into the back. She pulled three parachutes out of a cabinet, fastening one onto Hana. She pulled one chute onto herself, strapping it on securely. She rushed back into the cockpit.

"Keep flying, I got you.." Amelie` whispered into Lena's ear as she pulled the chute onto Lena.

Lena smiled, winking up to Amelie`. "Time to go, love!"

Lena pushed the flight controls forward, before running out of her seat. Amelie` followed her, lifting up Hana as they rushed towards the back of the jet.

Muerte stared in shock at his radar before he scrambled to grab a chute.

The jets collided, sending parts and shrapnel flying throughout the nighttime air. The women just jumped out in time, quickly falling through the cool Brazilian air.

Muerte just rocketed out of the cockpit in the last second. He ripped his balaclava off so he could see better. He pulled the cord on his chute, grinning as he spotted the group of women rocketing to the ground below him.

Lena pulled her chute with her arm, looking down to Amelie` and the unconscious Hana. Amelie` pulled Hana's chute, her body flying upwards as the chute deployed. Amelie` looked up to the two, then to the dot in the distance.

"Muerte..." Amelie` growled, unslinging her rifle.

Her body plummeted towards the ground. She was spinning and the wind rang in her ears. Amelie` aimed down her scope.

She breathed in slowly as she plummeted. She pulled the trigger. Amelie` swiftly activated her chute, saving herself from becoming a puddle on the ground.

Muerte screamed out, feeling the bullet slam into his chest.

"F-Fuck!" Muerte muttered out as he hand gripped his chest, which was now leaking blood profusely.

The women landed onto the hill. Amelie` cut her chute off, running over to Lena.

"Are you alright?!" Amelie` yelled out, helping Lena out of the chute.

Lena giggled, quickly hugging her with her arm.

"Am I alright, love? How 'bout you?! What a shot!" Lena giggled, smiling up to the golden eyes she always found herself staring into.

Hana slowly woke up, pulling the chute off of her.

"What the hell happened?!" Hana yelled, looking around.

Lena giggled, offering her hand out to Hana.

"We'll talk about it on the way home, love...Let's call Overwatch..."

Muerte landed into the forest, his chute getting stuck into some trees. His body hanged lifelessly, blood slowly dripping onto the ground.

Amelie` spotted the man falling, it wasn't that far from where they landed. Amelie` turned back to the other two girls.

"I'll be right back..." Amelie` ran into the forest towards where the man dropped.

Amelie` slowed down as she spotted the lifeless corpse of Muerte as it gently rocked from the tree branch, his body hanging in the air. Amelie` glared, crossing her arms. Just staring at him made her uneasy, filling her mind with images she wish she could forget.

"It's finally over, Muerte...You have no control over me...Or Overwatch. And now, I've finally enacted my revenge. Adieu..." Amelie` spat, uncrossing her arms as she swiftly left the man, heading back to the hill. She still was uneasy, cautious, like maybe she should shoot him again. She shook her head.

"He's dead, Amelie`...Just let's go home.." Amelie` whispered to herself as she neared Lena and Hana.

Lena looked up to Amelie`, placing her radio down.

"Alright, love! They're on their way! Is he dead?" Lena questioned.

Amelie` nodded, a smile on her face.

"Oui. We cut the head off of the snake. Now for the rest of the body..." Amelie` said.

His hand slightly twitched.

His foot moved.

His eyes shot open.

He cracked his neck.

He had a smirk on his bloody face.

"I'm not dead yet..."

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More tomorrow! Any review would be greatly appreciated! They really help me pump these out for you guys! :) Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for beta reading these chapters! Such a great help!**


	42. The Omnic Crisis

The jet ride home was peaceful. The cabin was slightly warm with little noisy distractions. Lena sat next to Amelie`, a smile on her freckled face. Hana sat across from the two, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Lena leaned upwards, planting a kiss onto Amelie's cheek, whispering into her ear.

She whispered, "So, you remember everythin' now, love?"

Amelie` snickered, turning her head so she could plant a kiss straight onto Lena's lips.

"Oui. Everything." Amelie` smirked, winking towards her smaller lover.

Lena felt herself beginning to blush, letting out a small giggle. She wrapped her arm around Amelie's neck, reaching upwards to now lock her lips with Amelie`.

Hana rolled her eyes, looking at the two women passionately smacking lips.

"Not cool...Can you guys wait till' we get back? The room is hot enough as it is!" Hana giggled at her joke.

Lena pulled away from the breathless Amelie`, fixing her hair a bit.

"Sorry, love..." Lena chuckled, leaning back onto the wall.

The jet slowly descended into the hangar of the Overwatch compound after a seven hour flight.

The trio descended from the platform to an awaiting Mercy. Angela placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the three women in front of her.

"Lena! What happened to your arm?! You just got it!" Angela gasps out, approaching the small cockney woman.

Lena shrugs it off, looking down to where her bionic arm used to be.

"Some bloke pulled it off. But don't worry, love! He took my arm, so Amelie` over here took his life! Sounds like a fair deal, hm?" Lena giggled.

Amelie` rolled her eyes, looking past Angela to the approaching commander. Jack smiled, placing a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Good to see you're all back. Once Angela here checks up on you all, I need you all to the meeting room. Got it? Good." Jack swiftly nodded, before rushing back to the meeting room.

Angela sighed, before gesturing for the trio to follow her. They did, Amelie` right behind her.

"What's the problem, Angela?" Amelie` asked, confusion on her face.

Lena nodded. "I also want to know, love...Jack seemed to be acting weird..."

Hana shook her head, following the group. She knew the problem.

Angela opened the door to the medbay, gesturing for the women to enter.

"All in good time...Jack will explain everything..." Angela reported, closing the door behind everyone.

The mother tripped up, falling onto the icy ground. Her son ran forward, before rushing back to her. He was only around ten years old.

"Mom! Get up!" He screamed, looking up.

An army of robots marched through the city, their guns blazing. Explosions could be heard in the distance. Fire raged throughout the city. One of the robots approached the boy and his mother, its arm pointed to the duo. It had a blue flame on the barrel of its gun.

The mother went wide eyed, turning to the son. "Leave me! Run! I-I love you!"

The son sobbed, trying to pull his mother up as the robot approached. Gas shot forward from the gun, igniting the flame. A huge orange flame sprayed towards the wounded mother and son.

The son closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his painful death. Nothing happened. The son's eyes slowly opened, looking up to his savior.

Reinhardt kept his shield up, laughing as the flames were dissipated by the blue shield. He roared into his radio, "Friends! I need assistance at my current location! We've got people who need rescuing here!"

Pharah propelled herself towards his location, her blue armor scarred from the heat of battle. Bullet dents and black soot was heavy across her armor. She pointed her large rocket launcher towards the flamethrower-wielding Omnic.

"I've got you covered, Reinhardt. Get those people out of there, Genji!" Pharah yelled.

Genji sheathed his blade, rushing to the mother and son. He lifted the son up, offering his hand to the mother. The mother took it, heaving herself up. She limped with him as he brought her towards a large truck, already filled with refugees.

"They're being escorted!" Genji reported as he helped them onto the truck.

Pharah pulled the trigger, sending a rocket straight into the Omnic, exploding it into pieces. Reinhardt deactivated his shield, doing a thumbs up to Pharah. He then turned to the crowd of Omnics rampaging through the city. He lifted his hammer up, the jets on his back igniting. The huge man propelled forward towards the pack of robots.

"For honor!" He screamed.

Lena giggled slightly as Angela did the finishing touches on her bionic arm. Lena curled her robotic fingers into a fist, then out again.

"Thanks, love! Good as new, hm?" Lena smiled up to her doctor.

Angela nodded, turning to the other two woman.

"You all are now cleared for duty. Report to the meeting room now, please, while I clean up the room." Angela commanded, swiftly walking over to the sink in the room.

Lena jolted up to her feet.

"O'ight lads, you heard her! Let's go!" Lena cheerfully exclaimed, blinking out of the room, the door swinging open. Amelie` ran to try to catch up to her, leaving Hana in the dust as she tried to catch up to both of them.

Jack stared at the digital map, rubbing his face. He turned once the door opened to the room, Amelie` and Hana panting. Lena giggled at them, sitting down. The other two also sat down, Amelie` right across from Lena. Jack cleared his throat, pointing to the digital map.

"This is the current situation. The crisis in Russia is starting to get out of control. The Omnics are beginning to surge across the Russian countryside, and is expected to reach Moscow within 2 weeks. The death toll has reached three point seven million, with military casualties only being one point four. That means more citizens are dying. Overwatch has been asked to assist in the matter by the Russian government, covertly. We already deployed Reinhardt, Pharah, Genji, and McCree to Russia. We're now sending Mei, Lucio, and Torbjorn. We need more agents there, pronto. That is what I need you three for." Jack breathes in quickly, winded for talking so long.

"You'll be sent to aide in the defense of Moscow. It is believed the Omnics are being armed by Talon and Vishkar alike, so expect advanced and heavy weaponry. You'll leave by dusk. Any questions?" Jack barked.

Amelie` looked to the two others, before raising her hand.

"What if we lose the city, sir?" She questioned, uncertainty on her face.

Jack sighed. "Then we lose the war."

 **Hey guys! I want to thank you all for reading up to this point and staying with me for all these chapters! I want to let you all know that the story is entering into a new phase now that most characters have been introduced, relationships have been established, and Amelie` is finally set into the Overwatch background! The story will be focusing more on the Omnic crisis now! HOWEVER, this story's main characters are still Amelie` and Lena. So, it still is about them and their adventures. Be prepared, everyone! Any review would be greatly appreciated! Also, special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being such an awesome beta reader!**


	43. The Russian Returns

The jets roared past the city. A few seconds after they passed, heavy thuds could be felt as they bombed the city. Explosions rocked the city, effectively destroying any structures left standing. Reinhardt lifted up his hammer over his shoulder, turning to his comrades.

Pharah weakly stood up with the support of Genji, who was using his blade as a crutch. McCree looked up to the veteran in front of him, leaning back against the charred wall.

"So, why the hell are they bomin' the city?" McCree barked, watching more jets fly by.

Pharah growled out, "Because we lost it. They're destroying everything so the Omnics won't get anything. We have to go now..."

Pharah flew upwards, Genji now holding onto her tightly. "We need to move now. Let's go..."

She flew towards the outskirts of the city and beyond. McCree climbed onto Reinhardt's back, holding on for dear life as he propelled himself forward. His hat flew off his head, however he was able to catch it.

"That was a close one..." McCree muttered.

Amelie` zipped closed the pack she had. It was extremely filled with winter clothing and supplies. She heaved it upwards, hauling it over her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a slap against her backside, causing her to swiftly turn around.

Lena smiled, winking at her. "Oi, love...You ready?"

Amelie` rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Oui...As ready as I'll ever be."

She gripped onto Lena's hand as they walked up into the jet, Hana waving as she climbed into a new mech. The jet lifted off, Jack watching sternly as it leaves, Hana's mech following closely behind.

Zarya lifted the heavy bottle of vodka up to her lips, chugging a large portion of it down. She threw it on the ground, the bottle shattering to pieces. She crossed her arms, leaning back against a barrel. Troops moved briskly around her, carrying sandbags and other barriers. The jet slowly descended onto the frosty ground. They were on the eastern outskirts of Moscow.

Lena opened her eyes slowly as the jet descended. She smiled as she pulled herself from her lover's arms.

"Hey, love...Wakey, wakey...We're here!..." She whispered, giggling.

Amelie` groaned, opening her eyes tiredly. She yawned, pulling herself upwards, stretching as she did.

"How cold is it out there, chérie?" Amelie` asked as she heaved her bag upwards.

Lena shrugged, walking over to the cockpit. The pilot was placing his helmet back on, placing a drink down.

"Good day, love! How's the weather outside?" Lena chirped, smiling to the pilot.

The pilot look down to some terminals, before back up to her.

"Negative six celsius, Tracer. Have fun out there." He pushed a button on the terminal, the platform to the jet descending, cool Russian air swiftly filling the cabin.

Amelie` found herself shivering already, her cold body getting colder. She reached into her bag, pulling out a heavy jacket. She swiftly zipped it on, turning to Lena.

"I don't need to know the degrees...It's cold.." Amelie` growls, looking outside.

Lena follows Amelie` out, twirling her pistols as she approaches the people waiting for them. Lena frowned, clearing her throat as the brawlic Russian woman approached her.

"Ah! Lena, it's been a long time! Remember me?" Zarya yelled out, hands on her hips as she approached the duo in front of her.

Lena laughed, rubbing the back of her head, already feeling the icy glare by Amelie` on her.

"Oh yes, love...How are you, Zarya? Good, I assume?" Lena offers a small smile.

Amelie` glares at Zarya, not too fond of the woman in front of her before her eyes shift to Lena, already jealousy filling her.

Zarya chuckles. "Been better. Good thing Overwatch sent you two, we need all the help we can get."

Zarya held her hand out to Amelie`.

"No hard feelings, comrade! We all must fight together here!" Zarya grins, winking to Amelie`.

Amelie` slowly takes the hand, shaking it.

"Uh-huh..." Amelie` mutters, hatred flooding her mind.

Zarya points to behind her, where a group of soldiers were lying down sandbags for cover.

"That is first line of defense. Sniper will go into the watchtower back that way...And Lena, you'll be with me up front. Go on now!" Zarya yells out.

Amelie` shook her head, growling to herself as she jogged past the soldiers placing the sandbags down. She climbed up the ladder into the wooden watchtower. She unslung her rifle, placing it down against the wall of the tower. She sat back in the chair in the tower, crossing her arms.

"Merde..." She whines out to herself.

Lena followed Zarya back behind the hastily placed walls, past smoking and drunken soldiers.

"Oi, love...Maybe they shouldn't be drinkin'? You know, with the Omnics comin' and all.." Lena asked, looking back to some soldiers who could barely stand.

Zarya scoffs, turning to Lena as she lifts up her massive energy-based weapon.

"Half of those men out there lost their families. Other half are farmers with rifles. They will fight drunk or not, do not worry. Now, show me your weapons, Lena." Zarya commands.

Lena pulls her pistols out of their holsters, holding them up to the taller Russian woman. Zarya gripped the pistols, before chucking them behind her.

"Hey! Those are my guns, love! I need 'em!" Lena barks out.

Zarya chuckles, reaching behind her into a wooden box. She holds up two rifles.

"Choose. One is fully automatic assault rifle built by Russian manufacturers twenty years ago. The other is German made trash back a few years ago." Zarya said.

Lena looked over her choices. The heavy rifle in Zarya's left hand was too immobile for her. The German 'trash' was compact and small, perfect for her fighting style. Lena pointed to the weapon in her right hand.

"That one, love. Sorry, but I like to be as mobile as possible!" Lena smiles, shrugging to the astounded Russian woman.

Zarya sighs, chucking the SMG to Lena, placing the other rifle back in the box. She sifted through the box a bit more, pulling out five mags.

"Here's ammo." Zarya yelled out, chucking the boxes behind her.

Lena blinked around, catching them all.

"Thanks, love!" Lena chirps out as she places the mags on her belt.

Amelie` watched the scene through her scope, a frown on her face.

"Of course that bitch would place me back here...Just so you know...Nothing hides from my sights..." Amelie` growls to herself, the crosshairs right on Zarya's head. She sighs, moving the rifle back towards the forest surrounding the city.

Amelie` frowned, watching some of the trees begin to collapse.

"Mon dieu..." She whispered, looking up from her rifle.

The huge Omnic stomped towards the city, the ground shaking underneath its heavy steps. Amelie` aimed down her scope once again, when something caught her eye. She moved to the right slowly, a shimmer of light reflected off of something in a bush. She trained her eye on it, trying to identify what it was.

Amelie's scope shattered into pieces as a bullet went straight through it from the sniper in the bush.

 **That's all for today folks! More tomorrow! Thanks for reading up to this point! I would greatly appreciate a review! They help me a lot! And I know some of you have complained about the chapter lengths recently, so I'll try my best to make them at least 1500+ words! Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being an amazing beta reader! Wouldn't have made it this far without him!**


	44. The Eye for an Eye

Amelie` screamed out in agony, her hand clutching at her right eye. She shook as blood soaked her palm, her breathing erratic. She gripped her radio, briskly bringing it to her mouth.

"H-Help! I'm hit!" Amelie` gasped out, curling over as the pain in her eye never subsided.

The soldiers took positions, firing their rifles wildly towards the large Omnic. The Omnic's eyes glowed red as its shoulders opened up, a hail of missiles flying out of the openings. Its kneecaps opened, a platform sliding down. The clanking march of hundreds of Omnics was suddenly heard as they marched down the platform, guns ablazing. The soldiers began to retreat a bit, further into the city as the rockets landed, pummeling the defenses.

Amelie` struggled to her feet, before the watch tower she was in was suddenly knocked over by one of the missiles, propelling Amelie` forward. She hit the ground with a thud, her head slamming back against the cold ground. Her eye rolled up into her head as she laid limp on the ground, unconscious.

Lena fired her SMG towards the robots, blinking around. She lifted her radio up after hearing Amelie's distress call.

"Love? 'Ello? Amelie`?!" She growled, throwing the radio down. "Bloody hell! They're jammin' us!"

Zarya's energy weapon was smoking as it tore through a group of Omnics, severing them in half. The pink haired woman began to withdraw with Lena, more missiles coming down in front of her.

"We need to pull back, Lena!" Zarya screamed, soot spraying over her.

Lena shook her head, looking around for the watch tower that was there. "Where the bloody hell is she?! We need to find her!"

Zarya gripped Lena by the shoulders, shaking her as she pointed towards the advancing Omnics.

"She's dead! We must go now if we don't want to die too!" Zarya yelled, gripping Lena's hand tightly as she started to run towards the groups of soldiers who were retreating.

Lena tried to free herself from her grip, turning back as she was pulled briskly along.

"Let go! No! She's still alive, god dammit! Amelie`!" She screams out as she is pulled towards the retreating soldiers.

Lena closed her eyes tightly as the next round of rockets devastated the front lines, destroying everything in a fiery explosion. The Omnics continued into the city, destroying everyone they saw. Lena fought as hard as she could, tears coming down her face. Zarya had some bullet holes in her, but she continued to fight.

"For mother Russia!" Zarya screamed as the large machine on her back lit up in a blue light. The energy weapon went into overdrive as a large beam of blue energy shot forward, tearing down the Omnics who were advancing like a knife through butter. Lena shot down some Omnics, a large frown on her face as she blinked around.

The citizens streamed westward, running from the battle as they were slowly pushed further and further into the city. Suddenly, jets flew overhead.

Lena watched the jets which had Russian markings fly towards where the Omnics were streaming in from. They left, and a few seconds later, all hell broke loose.

The ground shook under her feet as the carpet bombings began. They leveled half of the city as they tried to destroy the robot invaders. Lena blinked towards the new defensive lines, tripping on some rubble. She crashed into the ground, next to a person. She turned to the person, before swiftly screaming and jumping up. The man was dead, his corpse burnt and unrecognizable. Lena slowly turned around, her jaw dropping. Piles of citizens were dead, while others limped towards the safety of the red army. Lena felt sick. She wanted to vomit.

She puked, holding her stomach tightly as she lost her lunch. She wiped her mouth, coughing a bit. Zarya gripped her shoulder, pulling her towards the defensive lines.

"Come on! The time to mourn is later!" Zarya screamed, more jets flying overhead.

Amelie` slowly opened her eye to a lamp. It flickered a bit as some dust fell from the ceiling. The ground shook, before returning to normal. There was a figure in front of her, the person's back was to her. They had a small pot with a small fire, cooking something.

"Amelie` LaCroix...It has been a long time..." The figure said in a strong Egyptian accent. It was a female voice too.

Amelie` was confused, her hand had dried blood over it, and she was blind in her right eye.

"W-Who are you?" Amelie` coughed out.

The figure turned, smiling. She had greying hair with an eye patch over her right eye. She had a black Egyptian tattoo under her left eye.

"Did you forget me, Amelie`? Because I didn't forget you." The woman said, glaring at the french woman.

Amelie` frowned, shrugging. "I'm sorry, but I don't...A lot of things happened when I was with Talon."

The woman laughed.

"Fine then. I am Ana. Ana Amari." Ana said, turning back to the pot over the fire.

Amelie` stared for a few moments.

"Amari? Are you Fareeha's mother?" Amelie` asked, curiosity now filling her.

Ana turned back to her, a frown on her aging face.

"Yes...I love my daughter very much...I haven't seen in her probably...Ten years give or take." The mother frowned, closing her eye for a moment.

"Why? She misses you very much..." Amelie` said.

Ana stared down at the pot, before turning angrily to Amelie`.

"Because of you! You! You're the reason why I need this!" Ana points to her eyepatch.

Amelie` frowns, clearing her throat.

"I...I'm sorry...I must've been brainwashed by Talon at the time...I promise, it was never my intention. It was Widowmaker's..." Amelie` pleaded, her hand covering her bleeding eye.

Ana stared her down.

"Let me share my story then, Amelie`." Ana spat out.

 _Ana shot down some Talon grunts, brushing some of her brown locks out of her face. She lifted her radio up._

" _I got you Morrison. Two more dead ahead..." She whispered, taking out two more men._

 _Morrison gave a thumbs up in her general direction, carrying some wounded soldiers._

" _Reyes, let's go!" Morrison yelled out as Reyes quickly followed him. Suddenly, one of the wounded soldiers who were trailing them dropped to the ground, his head exploding into brain matter._

 _Morrison slammed against the wall with Reyes, lifting his radio up._

" _We got a sniper! Ana, you see her?!" Morrison screamed, looking around._

 _Ana looked around, firing towards the sniper. She missed, and the sniper fired at her direction. The shot barely missed, forcing Ana to jump from her position._

" _Found him! Relocating!" Ana yelled, jumping to another position. She ran across the open to another building. She opened a window, sticking her rifle out. She spotted the sniper again, who was busy with the group to notice her._

 _Ana fired a shot at the sniper's head, but the helmet stopped the bullet from going through. The broken helmet revealed half the face of the sniper. Ana stared in amazement, her jaw dropping._

" _Amelie` LaCroix?!" Ana gasped out. She hesitated. She didn't pull the trigger._

 _Amelie` didn't hesitate. She scoped in quickly and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Ana's scope. It shattered the scope, fragments of the glass and bullet went right into her bionic eye. Ana dropped to the ground, clutching her eye._

"That is what happened, Amelie`. I gave up on Overwatch after that. I couldn't live with myself anymore...And I abandoned everything..." Ana sighed out, stomping the fire out.

Amelie` stared at the ground, feeling devastated.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. You should've left me to die out there...Why did you save me?" Amelie` questioned.

Ana turned to her, pouring some of the contents of the pot into a cup.

"I saved you because I'm not a...Well...Widowmaker. I shot your scope to settle the score. You shot my right eye out. I shoot your's. Now, I'm here to help. I know you're apart of Overwatch now. I've been following you and that Tracer around for quite some time."

Amelie` was shocked. How didn't she ever see her?

"Thank you, Ana...I mean, you saved me..." Amelie` gritted out, the pain in her eye growing.

Ana offered the cup to her.

"Drink. It's a herbal remedy right now until I can get you back to the Russians." Ana whispered.

Amelie` took the cup, drinking it slowly as she clutched her eye.

The machine gun fired bullet after bullet, the casings flying onto the ground. The men yelled as the flames were shot towards them. Lena watched in horror as men were being burned alive. One screamed in agony as he rushed away, burning. He tried to find a source of water, but couldn't. He rolled on the ground, but it was too late. He slowly stopped, the fire boiling him alive.

Lena blinked down the street, Zarya following closely behind. More jets. More bombs.

"Why the bloody hell are they leveling the city?!" Lena screamed to Zarya.

Zarya continued running.

"Because we lost!"

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! A review would be greatly appreciated and I would love you forever! Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being an amazing beta reader! More tomorrow!**


	45. The Sly Fox

The Russians were pushed to the outskirts of the city. Trucks were waiting, hauling refugees out by the truck load. Lena helped an elderly couple climb into the truck, before turning to Zarya.

"Love, I can't leave yet. I know Amelie` is still out there. I have to go back." Lena commands, looking out to the heavy black smoke rising into the sky from the city.

Zarya shook her head, frowning as a medic wrapped bandages around her beefy arm.

"Nyet! Even if she is still alive, how do you expect to find her in the city? Half of it is destroyed, the other half crawling with Omnics." Zarya spats, brushing a hand through her pink hair.

Lena stomps over, pointing out to the city.

"That wasn't a request, love! I'm goin'. With or without you!" Lena barks, glaring up to the taller and heavier Russian woman.

Zarya glares down at the smaller woman, before sighing in frustration.

"We better go now. Dusk is falling." Zarya mutters, lifting up her energy weapon.

Amelie` places the cup down, slowly rising to her feet. Ana stomps the fire out, turning back to the french woman.

"We must go now. They're leveling the city." Ana said.

Amelie` kept her hand tight against her right eye, looking over to the door.

"How do you propose we get out of here without being torn to shreds by the bombs? Or getting mauled by those tin cans?" Amelie` remarks.

Ana chuckles, opening a hatch above her head.

"Only one way to find out, LaCroix." Ana climbs up the ladder, holding her hand out to Amelie`.

Amelie` grips the hand, heaving herself upwards.

"I wanted to ask you...Why shoot me when you've been following me around? Didn't you realize I'm not Widowmaker anymore?" Amelie` questioned as Ana walked slowly towards the door.

Ana turned to her, raising her finger to her mouth.

"Shh...The scores are now settled. Forgiveness is now upon us. It's only fair, LaCroix. I was taught by my mother that all punishment should be equal, fair, and just. Well, the saying eye for an eye really came to mind to me." Ana whispered as she peeked out the door.

Amelie` simply nodded, her face contorting in pain as her eye continues to bleed, the fragments of glass and bullet imbedded in the eye.

Ana beckoned for Amelie` to follow as she walked slowly down the street, searching for threats. Amelie` followed, her stomach churning as she spotted some bodies on the ground, burnt beyond recognition. Ana ignored the corpses, continuing on the journey.

Ana whispered, "The Russians must be on the outskirts by now, we must get you back there..."

Lena blinked forward, slamming her foot into the robot's face. She swiftly turned, spraying her SMG into another Omnic, forcing it to the ground. She jumped to another Omnic, shooting its arm off. She lifted it up, blinking towards another one.

"Batter up!" She yelled as she slammed the arm as hard as she could across the robot's head, sending the head flying.

Zarya slammed her shoulder into one of the Omnics, using her energy weapon as a club.

"Get in there!" Zarya screamed as she shot a shield onto Lena, the orb covering Lena's entire body.

Lena winked to Zarya as she blinked forward, a pulse bomb in her hand.

"Hold this for me, love!" She yelled as she slammed the bomb against an Omnic's chest, blinking out of danger.

The group of Omnics fired towards Lena, the shield absorbing the bullets, the pieces of metal simply falling to the floor. The pulse bomb ticked before it exploded, sending metal fragments and bolts flying into the air.

Lena held her hand out, catching some of the screws and bolts.

"Look, love! It's rainin' robots!" Lena giggled, throwing some of the bolts.

Zarya chuckled, following Lena further down the street. The sun went down fully, the moon rising to replace it as the hours waned by.

Zarya shook her head.

"Lena...It's over...We've been out here for hours...I'm sorry, but they're going to leave without us if we don't head back now..." Zarya says quietly.

Lena closes her eyes, placing her hand against the wall of a building for support as she lets the news settle in.

She weakly mutters, "...Alright..." Lena turns to the woman, her head hung low as she walked back towards the city outskirts.

Zarya placed a hand on her shoulder, before lifting the smaller woman up into her arms. She hugged her tightly, marching back.

Lena didn't resist the larger woman's affection, sobbing quietly onto her muscled arm.

"I know how it feels to lose someone close to you, comrade...I know your pain. I share your pain." Zarya comments as she approaches the safety of the Red army.

Ana stops next to a fence. She climbed upward, peaking over it. She dropped down, dusting off her hands.

"There they are. Go." Ana whispered, pointing behind the fence.

Amelie` shook her head, gesturing for Ana to follow.

"Come on...We're both going, Ana." Amelie` whispered back.

Ana shook her head.

"The time for my return will come. That time isn't now. Go. Tell my Fareeha that..." Ana chokes up, before clearing her throat. "Tell Fareeha that mother will always be there...Even if she can't see her..."

Amelie` nodded, running out towards the army lines.

The soldier manning the large machine gun spotted movement. He jumped up, blowing on his whistle loudly.

Spotlights turned on as the line of soldiers aimed upwards, ready to combat the Omnics. The tank turrets swiveled out. The heavy machine gunner's aimed down.

Amelie` stared out as the guns were trained on her. She raised her arm, slowly walking forward.

"Merde..." Amelie` mutters. She would yell out,"Friendly! I'm friendly!"

The soldiers lower their weapons, a medic rushing out to Amelie`. The bearded man spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Come! Quick, last trucks are leaving!" He beckoned for her to follow.

Zarya climbed onto the truck after Lena, waiting for it go. She looked over as the commotion occurred, squinting to see who was there. Zarya grinned, looking back to Lena. Lena looked up to her, trying to see what was happening as the truck drove off.

"What happened back there, love?" Lena questioned, wiping some tears off of her face.

Zarya leaned back, placing an arm around Lena.

"Just some stragglers. That's all..." Zarya comments, a smirk on her face.

 **Very, very sorry for the short chapter! I know I promised that it would be only 1500 words or more, but I was a bit busy today! Any review would be greatly appreciated, and special thanks to my beta reader Sergeant Lawson! Also, I wanted to comment on a review I saw. The reason why Ana was added to the story was more than just 'fanservice'. I wanted to add a character like that because of the revealed lore behind said character. She had deep ties with Widowmaker, and I thought it would be perfect to explore in this fanfic. And I believe I explained why Ana shot Amelie` in the eye earlier in the story.**


	46. The Barn Owl

Jack stared at the screen, pouring himself a cup of scotch. His tired face was contorted into a frown as he stared at the screen. It depicted the harsh battles occurring in Russia. He turned the volume up, watching the news anchor speak.

" _We're live from the Russian-Belarus border. Thousands of refugees are streaming into Belarus from Russia to escape the conflict. We have received word from the Russian government that its new capital is in Saint Petersburg after the fall of Moscow last night. Rumors speculate that Overwatch operatives have been deployed to assist the Russian army in the endeavor, but we do not have definitive proof." The woman reported. Behind her was a stream of tired refugees, walking aimlessly towards their unknown fate._

Jack sat down, sighing in frustration. He rubbed his temples, lifting the cup up to his lips. He looked down to it, throwing it against the wall, the glass shattering into pieces. He rubbed his face, hands shaking a bit.

Suddenly, a soft pair of hands found themselves onto his shoulders. They trailed down to his chest.

Angela whispered into his ear, "Calm down, Jack...We're going to get through this..."

Jack relaxed his body, sighing as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Sometimes...I wish we can go back, Angela...I miss...I miss the golden days..." Jack muttered.

Angela frowned, rubbing his chest slowly.

"I know, Jack...I know..." She whispered.

Lena opened her eyes as she awoke, the sun beating down on her. She was warm...Really warm. She realized her hands were entangled with someone else's. Lena jolted upwards, realizing she was sleeping on Zarya's lap, her cheeks flushed red.

Zarya chuckled, stretching as she ran her hand through Lena's spiky hair.

"What? Bad dream, comrade?" Zarya questioned.

Lena cleared her throat, looking around the village they were passing by as the truck continued on.

"U-Uh...No, love...Where are we?" Lena stuttered out.

Zarya stretched her arms, looking out over the side of the truck.

"Eh. Old village. I'm not from these parts. I'm from Eastern Russia." Zarya reported.

Lena slowly nodded, the truck jolting underneath them as it went over a pothole. She stared down at the floor of the truck, reliving recent events.

Zarya looks down to her, growling to herself.

"What is wrong, comrade? Still thinking about the sniper?" Zarya questioned.

Lena could feel herself choking up, nodding.

"Y-Yeah...You know, I don't think I-I'll ever find someone like her again, love..." Lena muttered.

Zarya sighed in frustration, balling her hand into a fist, before relaxing.

"Don't get yourself worked up over it...She's alive, comrade...When we were leaving, the soldiers found her. I...I am sorry I did not report this sooner, I think I let my...Urges...Get in front of my brain." Zarya whispered, now looking down to the floor of the truck.

Lena smiled widely, eyes lighting up.

"You mean she's still alive?!" Lena asked, excitedly.

Zarya nodded, lifting up her radio.

"Can we get the medic truck to stop by truck number five? We need to check on the well being of its occupant." Zarya commanded over the radio.

A muffled response in Russian came out, and the truck pulled over. Lena hopped out, waiting by the sidewalk.

A green truck stopped in front of her, a red cross on the side of the truck. The medic got out of the driver's seat, swiftly walking to the back, opening the doors.

Lena blinked behind him, looking into the truck.

Amelie` was sleeping on a white bed, an IV connected into her forearm. Lena pulled herself upwards into the truck, walking over to Amelie's side. She gripped her hand, smiling as a tear came down.

"We got to stop leavin' each other, love...I don't know how much I can handle!" Lena whispers, frowning as she eyed the bandages over Amelie's right eye.

Amelie` stirred, opening her eye slowly. She looked over the face of Lena, before offering a smile.

"Bonjour..." Amelie` whispered, a smile on her face.

Lena giggled a bit, sitting down next to her.

Zarya walked behind the medic, nudging him a bit.

"Give the two their privacy. Let's move out." Zarya commanded as she walked back to her truck.

The medic closed the doors to the truck, swiftly running into the driver's seat. The ambulance began to move.

"You got to stop disappearin' on me, love! W-What happened?! Are you okay?!" Lena questioned, her hand on Amelie's cheek.

Amelie` sat upwards, chuckling. She rubbed the hand that was on her face before she spoke.

"I know, chérie...The medic said I'm going to lose my right eye...I'm hoping Overwatch can give me a replacement...But it's not your fault...It was because I was stupid...I fucked up and wasn't vigilant enough." Amelie` hissed, touching the bandages lightly on her face.

Lena hugged her lover tightly, her hands gripping the long and silky hair of Amelie`. Amelie` soon reciprocated the action, hugging her lover back as the truck drove on.

Reinhardt slammed his hammer down into the Omnic, sending pieces flying. He grunted out, falling to the ground as he took some bullets to his back. Pharah flew upwards, sending a rocket into a group of Omnics.

"Reinhardt needs assistance at my current location!" Pharah screamed into her radio.

The faint sound of music grew louder as a short man skated towards Reinhardt. His dreadlocks hung down low. He had a headset on and carried an odd-sound weapon. He lifted up a radio.

"I got him! I just need cover!" Lucio said.

Pharah fired more rockets, before she threw her launcher down.

"Justice rains from above!" She screamed as she swung her suit open, multiple rockets firing towards the horde of Omnics.

McCree ran for his life, clutching his hat onto his head as the robot chased him. It reloaded its mini gun, aiming it towards the magnum-wielding cowboy. It fired towards him.

McCree clutched his eyes closed, but he never dropped dead. He patted his chest, and opened his eyes.

Genji sheathed his blade, the Omnic destroyed by its own bullets. Genji turned to the man, offering a salute.

"We need to regroup with the others." Genji said.

McCree nodded, igniting a new cigar.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and...Thanks." McCree said as the two ran towards Reinhardt.

The hotel was cheap. Cockroaches were expected. The man stared at himself in the mirror. He really looked, before growling. He slammed his hand into the glass, sending shards everywhere. He looked down to his bloody knuckles, before shaking his head. He stomped over to a closet, opening it up. He stared at the black trench coat inside, with two shotguns.

Reyes pulled his outfit on, turning himself back into the murderer 'Reaper'. He lifted up a new mask, similar to his old one...Which he left back at the Overwatch compound during his fight with Morrison.

Just thinking of that name made his blood boil with rage. He wanted revenge. He needed revenge. Reaper slammed the door open, stomping towards his destiny.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading up to this point! Just wanted to apologize for not having a chapter up the past couple days! I was a bit busy and a bit lazy, it was a mix of the two. Anyway, more to come tomorrow! I decided to use Reaper in a new plotline that I think you all will like! And no, it doesn't involve him going after Widowmaker or Tracer! Any review would be greatly appreciated! Special thanks to my amazing beta reader, Sergeant Lawson! He's been such an amazing help for me!**


	47. The Old Friends Fall

Lena lifted her radio up, gently touching the bandages on Amelie's face.

"This is Lena, we're going to need a ride back to the Overwatch compound for immediate surgery..." Lena exclaimed.

Jack eyed his radio, lifting it up.

"Roger...But you two are going to be sent right out once it's done...I'm sending pick up to your current coordinates now..." Jack commanded.

Amelie` smiled, gently gripping the hand on her face.

"You're too kind. I'm fine...Really...We need to focus on what's happening here, mon chérie..." Amelie` whispered out to her lover.

Lena shook her head quickly, defiant as ever.

"Nope! Too many times you've been taken from me, love...And I'm not going to let it happen again! We're going to get you back so you can be fixed up by Angela." Lena said stubbornly.

Amelie` smiled at the amount of protection Lena was assuming over her. She leaned back onto the bed, looking up to the ceiling of the car.

"Lena...I love you." Amelie` whispered, rolling her head to her right so she can look Lena in the eyes.

Lena smiled, giving Amelie's forehead a kiss.

"I love you too! Now, we should probably tell this car to pull over or that jet will never find us..." Lena giggled out.

Jack lifted up his rifle, a smile on his face as he approached Angela's office. He carried a bottle of scotch. He walked through the open door, stopping in his tracks. He dropped his scotch in shock, the bottle shattering to pieces. In front of him stood Reaper, his shotguns pointed to the bloodied Angela.

Reaper knew his way around. He knew how to get in undetected. He simply went into his wraith form, floating up to the roof of the Overwatch compound. He went through the vent on the roof, traveling through the air ducts towards his destination. His 'curse' was also a blessing, it allowed him to move wherever he pleased.

Reaper appeared through a grate, stretching as he turned to his normal form in a hallway.

"Perfect." Reaper muttered as he stomped down the hall, hands gripping his shotguns.

He was in front of where he wanted to be. The medic, Mercy, ruined his life. She was a thorn in his side, like the others. Reaper slammed the door down, staring into the room.

Angela jerked her head up from her paperwork, eyes going wide.

"Gabriel...What...What are you doing here?" Angela exclaimed, her hand slowly reaching under her desk for a pistol.

Reaper moved forward, raising his shotguns up to her.

"It's Reaper, doc. And I wouldn't grab that gun if I were you..." He growled.

Angela froze. How did he know? She slowly raised her hands into the air, standing up.

"Calm down, Gabriel...I did not want for this to happen to you...We were all friends...Don't you remember?...What happened to you?" Angela pleaded as the trenchcoated man continued towards her.

Reaper growled more, a few feet in front of her.

"I said, don't call me that! It's Reaper! And you know what you did, doc! You did this to me! I'm tired of this all..." Reaper screamed, slamming his shotgun into her face.

Angela stumbled onto her rear, gripping her nose in pain. She felt blood leaking out.

"S-Stop!" Angela cried out as Reaper pointed his guns down to her.

"Time to take you off my list." Reaper grinned underneath his mask.

Jack yelled out, balling his hands into fists.

"Leave her alone, Reyes!" He screamed.

Reaper turned to him, keeping one of his guns pointed to the injured medic.

"Or what, boy scout? It's either her...Or you." Reaper glared at his old friend.

Jack looked to Angela, before up to Reaper. He unslung his rifle, throwing it to the ground.

"How about round two?" Jack smirked, raising his fists.

Reaper stared at the man. He chuckled, aiming his shotgun down at him. He pulled the trigger, sending a hail of bullets towards Jack.

Jack grimaced, stumbling. He looked down, his chest now leaking blood. He felt a sharp pain...Suddenly his vision was blurred. He struggled to breath...He dropped to his knees, coughing up some blood.

Reaper slowly walked towards Jack, throwing his hellfire shotguns away. He crouched down, gripping Jack's chin roughly.

"It's over, Morrison...I can take you off my list." Reaper laughed.

Jack looked up, looking into the eyes of the mask.

"I...I forgive you, R-Reyes...I just wish you came to your senses..." Jack spat out.

Reaper lowered his hood, ripping his mask off to reveal his scarred face.

"You're the one who should've came to their senses! Now, you're dead...And I win, Jack..." Reaper smiled, knowing he has vanquished his rival.

Jack smiled, blood leaking down onto the ground.

"Not quite..." He coughed out.

Reaper quickly turned, but it was too late.

Angela pulled the trigger on the hellfire shotgun, sending buckshot straight into Reaper's face. He dropped to the floor, blood pooling underneath the man.

Angela rushed to Jack, tears forming in her eyes. He slowly fell back, dropping next to Reaper's body.

"Hey...H-Hey...Don't cry, Angela...I..." He coughs more blood. "I need you to lead Overwatch..."

Angela wiped some tears from her cheeks, gripping his hand tightly.

"I-I can't! I need you, Jack! I..I love you!" She choked out.

Jack smiled, weakly placing a hand on her cheek. His face went blank, the hand slipped off. His head rolled to the side...Old soldiers do die.

Angela slowly lifted herself to her feet, looking at the two.

The two friends lived together...And now...They died together...Side by side at last. Angela gripped her nose, running over to her desk. She lifted up her radio frantically.

"Lena?! Lena, hello?!" She yelled.

Lena lifted her radio up, a frown on her face.

"I'm here love...What's wrong?" Lena asked in confusion.

Angela wiped the tears that were now streaming down.

"When you guys get back, I need to speak with you! S-Something happened..."

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I've been thinking some things over. The story will be ending shortly, perhaps in one to three chapters. However, I have a new story in the works that I think you all might enjoy! It's still Overwatch related, of course! Any review would be greatly appreciated! They really lift me up and help me write these for you all! Special thanks to my beta reader Sergeant Lawson! He's been so awesome!**


	48. The Finale Part 1

The jet slowly descended into the Overwatch compound, its engines revving to a halt. Lena and Amelie` charged off of the platform, racing towards the medbay.

Angela slowly closed the door behind her as she wiped some of the blood off of her face. She looked up to the girls approaching her...She could feel her eyes tear up.

"Wha-?...What's wrong, love?!" Lena questioned, running up to her as she placed her hands on the sides of Angela's face, wiping some of the grime off of her.

"L-Look..." Angela choked out as she turned towards the door.

Amelie` looked to Lena, before she approached the door. She gripped the handle and opened the door ever so cautiously. Amelie poked her head inside, before swiftly jumping back, her hand covering her mouth.

"M-Mon dieu..." Amelie` gasped out.

Lena eyed her, before peeking into the room. She dropped to her knees, staring in shock.

"J-Jesus...T-They're both...Dead..." Lena panted out.

Lena jumped to her feet, slamming the door behind her as she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach out onto the floor.

Amelie` frowned, crossing her arms as she looked over to Angela.

"What now?" Amelie` asked.

The room was dark. Quiet. It was suddenly disrupted by the ignition of a cigar. A puff. The smoke dissipated in the stale air.

Angela shrugged.

"I don't know...He wanted to send you two on a search and destroy mission...And I need to fix that.." Angela pointed out to Amelie's bandaged eye.

Amelie` almost forgot about her injury. She touched the bandages, before briskly shaking her head.

"No time, mon doctor...We need to go on this mission...If Jack wanted us to go so bad...It had to be something more than...Omnics." Amelie` said.

Lena wiped her mouth, before turning to the other two women.

"Angela...Where did Jack want us to go?..." Lena asked, uncertainty rising in her voice.

The man weakly got up from his desk. He limped over towards the phone, the cigar dropping from his mouth as he approached the landline.

"Are those jammers up yet?! I swear every organization on the planet could be picking us up if they don't go back online!" He yelled in a hoarse voice.

A high-pitched, masculine voice responded to him.

"No, senor! We are working as hard as we can!" The man pleaded.

La Muerte grunted, smashing the phone against the wall. He was a shell of his former self. What once was a tall, strong physique has been reduced to...A monster. He was thin and sullen, multiple parts of his body covered in metal. He walked with a permanent limp.

He sat down weakly on his chair, wheezing as he coughed violently. He lifted up his radio to his greying beard.

"I need..." He coughed. "...Protection..." He wheezed into the radio.

Lena crossed her arms, skepticism painted on her perfect face.

"Picking up signals from the Brazilian forest? Was he sure that it wasn't...Some summer camp or somethin'?" Lena questioned.

Angela shook her head. "He was able to decrypt some of the messages...They were Talon related..."

Amelie` frowned. "Talon? I thought they splintered since we killed Muerte..." She questioned.

Angela shook her head. "I did too...But I guess they have a hold out there...Jack wanted you guys to take it out...B-But now..." She cleared her throat after choking up a bit.

Amelie` looked to Lena, before back to Angela.

"Forget about the surgery, mon doctor. We'll go now...You can do it when we get back..." Amelie` proclaimed.

Lena nodded slowly, looking down to her gun.

"O'ight, love...Let's kick some ass..." Lena exclaimed.

 **Seven hours later.**

The jet roared across the night time sky. Amelie` placed a pistol in a holster on her belt, turning to Lena.

Lena gripped her small SMG tightly as she fastened the backpack on her back.

"Uh...It's...Gonna' work, right love?" Lena asked.

Amelie` nodded as she patted her backpack.

"I will be with you the whole way, chérie..." Amelie` assured her as she stood up.

The door to the jet opened, the sky visible now. Amelie` turned to Lena, offering her hand out to her with a smile.

Lena got up, gripping her lover's hand tightly.

"Let's do this, love..." Lena said as they jumped out of the plane.

Lena closed her eyes tightly as she held Amelie's hand tightly as they flew through the air. Amelie` tapped Lena on the shoulder, gesturing towards her bag.

Lena opened her eyes, acknowledging the gesture. She reached behind her, ripping the cord out of the bag. She jerked upwards, the parachute deployed into the air.

Amelie` followed suit, floating gently into the trees. She grunted as she slammed into one of the branches, her chute caught in the web of branches.

"Merde..." Amelie` cursed.

Lena, through pure luck, was able to get through the trees without being caught by the branches. Amelie` rolled her eyes as she took out her knife, cutting herself down.

"Alright, love...The signals came from..." Lena looked down at the small PDA device in her hands. "That way..." Lena exclaimed, pointing in the direction.

Amelie` nodded, taking her pistol out. She held her finger up to her lips as she led the duo silently through the jungle.

They approached towards a large, concrete building. It had ivy growing all over it with rusted fencing. There appeared to be few men walking around outside. There were no lights to aid their eyesight.

Amelie` screwed the silencer onto her pistol, aiming down with her eye. She pulled the trigger, sending a man down onto the ground quickly. She swiftly moved to the other man, sending him down swiftly with extreme accuracy.

Lena patted her on the back, whispering, "Nice shot, love...Let's go in..."

Amelie` raced towards the entrance, slamming her back to the wall as she looked to Lena.

Lena nodded to her as she reached into her bag, pulling out a grenade. She slammed the door open, chucking the grenade in.

" 'Ave this, loves!" Lena screamed.

 **That's it for part one, guys! Final part tomorrow! This has been such a fun experience for me and I want to thank you all for being here and supporting me...I can't say how much you all really brighten my day when I see that you're enjoying my story...My first story! I learned a lot from this experience and I hope you all return for my new story 'Reversal'! Special thanks to my beta reader Sergeant Lawson! He came here about halfway into the story and really, really helped me a lot. I don't know how this story would be without him...Again, special thanks!**


	49. The Finale Part 2 (END)

The grenade exploded loudly, sending sharp metal fragments in all directions. Lena jumped through the doorway, raising her SMG up.

"What the?..." Lena questioned.

Amelie` followed her inside, eyes going wide in shock. There was no one. No bodies. No people.

"Where is everyone?!" Amelie` growled, looking around.

Lena pointed up the staircase in front of them.

"Maybe up there, love...Let's go.." Lena assured.

Amelie` slowly nodded, lifting her pistol up as she walked up the stairs, followed closely by Lena.

La Muerte wheezed, shaking slightly as he pulled with all of his strength at the boarded-up window. He coughed more as he exerted more energy. Unfortunately for him, the wooden boards didn't budge to the ailing man.

He jerked his head towards the door once his ears picked up on the sound of a muffled explosion. He started to hyperventilate. His knees were struggling to keep his body up. He slumped onto his chair at his desk, staring at the door. He waited for the inevitable.

Amelie` leaned against the wall of the hallway, looking to Lena. She nodded her head slowly as she pointed her gun to the lock of the door. She pulled the trigger quickly as Lena slammed the door open with her boot, aiming her gun into the room.

La Muerte stared at the woman in front of him, a small smile on his face.

"You finally found me..." He wheezed out.

Lena turned back to Amelie`.

"Uh...Amelie`...Look who's here..." Lena said, eyes still wide in shock.

Amelie` walked into the room, her jaw dropping.

"Impossible...I...I killed you, Muerte..." Amelie` said, astonished at the survival of her old boss in front of her.

He coughed again, shaking his head as a small chuckle wheezed out of his mouth.

"You were wrong. And you failed. Like usual, LaCroix...A failure. Talon's science experiment...How do you possibly think you're a hero? I created what you are and always will be, you French cunt. A murderer. A freak. A failure." He spat out, chuckling more.

Amelie` could feel each word, each rude remark biting at her core. She struggled to keep her composure, her entire body screamed, "Kill him!" She resisted the best she could.

"...Where is the rest of the men, old man?" Amelie` growled.

La Muerte shrugged, winking to Lena, who stood behind Amelie`.

"They all left. It's just me...So, what are you going to do, bitch? Kill me? Do it, you'll be doing me a favor." La Muerte growled.

Amelie` turned back to Lena, then to La Muerte.

"...Non...I'm not going to kill you...I'm better than that now...I'm not a monster like you...Come on, Lena...We're going..." Amelie` said, glaring down the stunned man in front of her.

Lena smiled, gripping Amelie's hand as they turned, beginning to leave.

La Muerte ripped the magnum from under his desk.

"You get back here, now!" He screamed, pulling the trigger, sending bullets flying towards the two girls.

Amelie` rolled, avoiding danger as she looked to Lena. Lena winked, before turning around, spraying her SMG into the room.

It was quiet.

"It's over, love...You don't have to deal with him anymore...I'm proud of you.." Lena said, offering a large smile to Amelie`.

Amelie` lifted herself to her feet, walking over to Lena.

"Now what, Lena? Talon is now leaderless..." Amelie` asked.

Lena shrugged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Overwatch always needs more heroes, love...And now, we can be those heroes once again..." Lena said, leaning up, locking her lips with Amelie`.

Amelie` hugged the woman tightly, kissing back.

The two women shared their affection for each other inside the abandoned headquarters. It was all over. Muerte dead. Talon effectively destroyed. Overwatch can be rebuilt now.

 **The End.**


End file.
